Gran Error
by Nonimi
Summary: Logan cansado de los insinuaciones de Peter, decide hacerle caso. Pero no cree en absoluto las palabras del más joven, quebrandolo como nadie. Muy tarde se da cuenta que era amor de verdad y hará todo para obtener su perdón.
1. Límites

**Hola.**

 **Bueno no planeaba escribri nada, ya que debería estar preocupada de otras cosas, pero leí mucho Wolvesilver y me inspire, la verdad esto lo tenía pensado como un one-shot muy meloso, pero de alguna forma quedó como una historia más larga y con drama, no se que decir al respecto.**

 **Espero les agrade.**

* * *

Logan estaba cansado, los jóvenes mutantes lo tenían agotado, aunque siendo realistas no les podía echar la culpa a todos los niños que estaban en la mansión del profesor Charles, más bien cierto platinado era el único culpable.

Peter lo había estado molestando desde hacía meses, pero la última semana se había comportado de forma inamisible. Lo acosaba en todo y cada momento que pudiera, desde regalarle miradas y sonrisas hasta tocarle su miembro de forma descarada bajo la mesa. Le había robado besos, se sentaba en sus piernas, lo espiaba en el baño, Maximoff sabía jugar y su juicio y cordura estaban al límite, lo tenía absolutamente caliente por el mocoso, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza.

Era viernes por la noche, ya nadie deambulaba en la mansión. Su plan era perfecto, había ido a comprar unas cervezas frías y unos puros, se dirigiría a su habitación sin la mirada de nadie, ni la presencia del muchacho, para luego en la soledad de su habitación descansar y quizás liberarse de toda la presión que llevaba desde hace unos días por la culpa del hizo de Erick.

Pero gran fue su gruñido al entrar a su habitación y ver al joven Maximoff adueñándose de su cama, que él estuviera en el lugar ya era un problema, pero a eso se sumaba que su habitación estaba revuelta, sobre su cama y suelo había millones de envases y restos de comida.

Peter lo miro con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo de manera sensual un chocolate, mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de alguna canción de Pink Floyd. Estaba sólo en ropa interior y una polera demasiado gigante para ser de él, Logan no tardó en darse cuenta, que esa era su polera, maldito mocoso pensó.

– _Hey lobito, al fin llegas –_

– _Vete a la mierda Peter –_

Pero a Quicksillver poco le importaban las maldiciones del lobezno, ya que él sabía lo que provocaba. Dejo a un lado su reproductor de música y al segundo ya estaba enrollado sobre Logan, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de este y pasándole las manos llenas de chocolate por delante. Wolverine crispaba del estrés, su ojo latía de forma incontrolable y el maldito mocoso lo único que hacía era refregarse sobre él y dirigir sus manos a su anatomía, la cual estaba más reactiva que nunca.

Lo empujo de un solo golpe, haciendo que Peter cayera sobre sus posaderas y le regalara una cara de Mohín. En ese momento se percató que el mocoso no sólo estaba usando su polera, sino que la ropa interior que tenía en esos momentos era de él y si mal no recordaba era la que había usado el día anterior.

 _–_ _Te gusta lo que vez Logan –_ Acto seguido Peter se subió aún más la polera y abrió sus piernas para exhibir el "pequeño" bulto que se comenzaba a formar en su zona delantera. El mayor sólo le gruño aún más y rápidamente desvió su mirada para no quedar en evidencia.

Pero lo que se encontró fue aún peor, su cama no sólo estaba llena de envoltorios de golosinas, estaba llena de migas, chocolate y cuanta cosa pegajosa se le ocurriera. Ahora sí que su nivel de paciencia estaba siendo superado, ya era raro que el mocoso usara su ropa y además usada, y otra muy distinta era que tuviera el descaro de ensuciar su habitación y su cama, donde su plan era beber una cerveza y fumarse un puro, y no pensaba hacerlo en esa inmundicia.

Ahora sí que estaba harto, le haría pagar todo el descaro a Peter, cada vez que lo hizo enojar o lo excitó, sería pagado en ese preciso momento, a la mierda Magneto, se quitaría ahora toda la calentura acumulada.

Se giro para mirar a Peter quien aún estaba sentado en el suelo y le regalaba una sonrisa ladina, una tan característica de él, que Wolverine de sólo verla quería borrársela a besos.

 _–_ _Peter Maximoff ¿Cómo diablos te atreves a dejar mi habitación en este estado? –_

 _–_ _Jajajajajaja anciano eres un exagerado, sabes existen unas cosas llamadas lavadoras así que no te preocupes –_

 _–_ _Vete a la mierda, estoy cansado de tu insistencia, de tu forma de ser, de todo. Estabas jugando con fuego y ahora te vas a quemar niño bonito –_ Peter se quedó pensando en estas últimas palabras, cuando sintió como lo levantaban del suelo y lo llevaban contra la cama en un brusco movimiento.

No alcanzo a pensar mucho más cuando sintió que la polera era desgarrada, estaba tan confundido con la situación, él solo quería molestar a Logan nunca paso por su cabeza que las cosas terminarían de esta forma, no procesaba lo que estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta que sus muñecas estaban amarradas a al catre y que Wolverine estaba sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente prisionero. Bajando de un tirón sus calzoncillos, quedando absolutamente desnudo, de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron.

 _–_ _Lo…Logan era una broma, perdón –_

 _–_ _Muy tarde mocoso, yo no juego. Te gusto tentar al lobo "caperucita" ahora el lobo te va a comer" –_

 _–_ No hubo más diálogo, Logan se encargó de besar, rozar y morder la espalda pálida del muchacho, la cual rápidamente se estaba poniendo roja por los lugares que pasaba sus labios y rozaba con su barba. Sus manos recorrían los pectorales de Peter y se encargaban de jugar con sus pezones, los titaban y pellizcaban de forma nada delicada.

Maximoff sólo era capaz de gemir y pedir más, pero el mayor no se lo daría tan fácil, llevaba días calentándolo, ahora se las aguantaba y él era experto en hacer durar una sesión de sexo.

Llevo dos dedos a la boca del menor, este lo lamio tal como hasta hace unos minutos lo hacía con el chocolate, luego los llevó a la entrada del muchacho y comenzó a jugar de forma apresurada, el menor aumentaba en gemidos, los cuales fueron callados en la almohada, pues nadie podía escucharlo. Logan no espero mucho y apenas se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba algo dilatado, pensó que era momento de entrar.

Si Peter sabía calentarlo era porque estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, quizás con cuantos había compartido lecho, tenía un par de candidatos como Kurt o Scott, pues el muchacho siempre los andaba abrazando con demasiada cercanía. Se indignó al pensar como otros se habían acostado con el mocoso, así que entró de una estocada y comenzó a embestir de forma brusca, ni siquiera dejando unos segundos para que el muchacho se acostumbrara al intruso.

Peter gemía, pero una lágrima también caía por su mejilla, le había dolido bastante ya que era su primera vez. Logan se lo hacía rápido y fuerte, sin compasión alguna.

 _–_ _Lo..gan.. más… len…to… –_

 _–_ _Ha ¿acaso me vas a decir que eras virgen? –_

 _–_ _Por…favor…–_

 _–_ _No seas ridículo, no te voy a creer que eres un muchacho inexperto –_

Peter no hablo más, una parte de él se sentía realmente dolido y sólo quería llorar, pero las embestidas le estaban provocando tanto placer que se dejó llevar por estas sensaciones, cuantas noches pensó en este momento y era realmente fascinante.

Juntos terminaron en un gran orgasmo, el cual Peter calló nuevamente en la almohada y Logan en el hombro del muchacho, el cual mordió de una forma bastante brusca.

A continuación, rodó hacia el lado, para que Peter se pudiera mover. Quicksilver fue liberado mientras calmaba su respiración, sólo quería olvidar las crueles palabras de Wolverine y enfocarse en lo que había sido una gran primera vez. Pese al dolor en sus caderas se movió para quedar a la altura de Logan y lo rodeo con sus brazos, para darle un beso. Pero este no fue correspondido, de un solo empujón Howlett lo aparto y le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

Peter estaba en shock no sabía como reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta, el mayor lo había tomado del brazo y así desnudo como estaba lo estaba dejando fuera de su habitación.

 _–_ _Ya tuviste lo que querías niño. Deja de calentarme y búscate otra polla que te llene –_

 _–_ _Logan yo te amo –_

 _–_ _Jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír, solo querías quitarte el caprichoso de acostarte con un profesor. Ahora déjate de niñerías y busca otro juguete –_

Peter no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando la puerta fue cerrada en su cara, antes de que alguien lo viera desnudo y en esas condiciones, uso su super velocidad para llegar a su habitación y se largó a llorar en la soledad. No podía creer que lo que creía había sido una de sus mejores noches, había acabado de esa forma, Logan lo había tratado de lo peor y había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Logan fumaba un puro mientras miraba por la ventana, nunca había tenido una sesión de sexo tan buena, Peter estaba como quería. Pero una parte de él se sentía culpable, pues había tratado bastante mal al mocoso, además estaba casi seguro de que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no lo creía probable, al muchacho sólo le gustaba jugar y ese te amo no era más que otra de sus bromas, ya mañana lo estaría acosando nuevamente y en un par de días tendrían buen sexo otra vez, quizás hasta podría considerar que fueran compañeros de placer.

Peter se puso algo de ropa y salió a correr por la lluvia, no quería pensar, pero en su cabeza no se dejaban de repetir las crueles palabras de su amor, quien no le había creído en lo más mínimo y solo lo había usado. Esa noche lloro hasta altas horas de la madrugaba y se durmió apenas llegó a la mansión, todo empapado. Al menos en esos momentos podía dormir, sin pensar en Logan.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	2. Nuevas Decisiones

Logan se levantó de madrugada como ya era su vieja costumbre, el viento helado producto de la tormenta de la noche anterior terminó por despertarlo de verdad. De golpe vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, había tenido sexo con Peter, de como se había sentido y como su cuerpo ya pensaba en volver a estar con el peliplateado, quien era realmente fogoso.

Peter despertó temblando, busco rápidamente unas mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo y pensar que todo lo que había pasado no era más que una pesadilla, necesitaba convencerse de esa verdad antes que llegaran sus padres, o Charles se enteraría de todo, y el mayor problema era Erik quien sería capaz de sacarle todo el metal a Logan.

En la mansión de Xavier ya cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, se les hacía muy raro que Peter no hiciera presencia, si bien el muchacho era conocido por dormir hasta tarde, nunca se saltaba el almuerzo. Logan disimulaba mientras leía el periódico, pero no dejaba de mirar ansioso , ansiaba ver la sonrisa ladina del muchacho veloz.

Kurt fue a golpear un par de veces la puerta de su mejor amigo, pero al no haber respuesta decidió teletransportarse al interior. Dentro encontró a Peter acostado y con una tos bastante fea, apenas se movía en la cama.

Logan se levantó de madrugada como ya era su vieja costumbre, el viento helado producto de la tormenta de la noche anterior terminó por despertarlo de verdad. De golpe vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, había tenido sexo con Peter, de como se había sentido y como su cuerpo ya pensaba en volver a estar con el peliplateado, quien era realmente fogoso.

Peter despertó temblando, busco rápidamente unas mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo y pensar que todo lo que había pasado no era más que una pesadilla, necesitaba convencerse de esa verdad antes que llegaran sus padres, o Charles se enteraría de todo, y el mayor problema era Erik quien sería capaz de sacarle todo el metal a Logan.

En la mansión de Xavier ya cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, se les hacía muy raro que Peter no hiciera presencia, si bien el muchacho era conocido por dormir hasta tarde, nunca se saltaba el almuerzo. Logan disimulaba mientras leía el periódico, pero no dejaba de mirar ansioso , ansiaba ver la sonrisa ladina del muchacho veloz.

Kurt fue a golpear un par de veces la puerta de su mejor amigo, pero al no haber respuesta decidió teletransportarse al interior. Dentro encontró a Peter acostado y con una tos bastante fea, apenas se movía en la cama.

– _¿a que no los veías venir?_ – Acto seguido le regalo una leve sonrisa, para volver a toser de forma brusca, Kurt de inmediato se le acercó con un poco de agua, Peter se veía sonrojado, lo más probable es que tuviera fiebre.

– _¿Cariño que te pasó?_ –

– _Sólo un resfrío azulito, a veces los más rápidos también caemos. Me ayudas a cambiarme ropa por favor, creo que me botados litros en sudor ¿me crees que por primera vez en mi vida me siento cansado?_ – Kurt le buscó algo de ropa a su amigo, lo ayudó a quitarse la polera cuando quedó anonadado ante la gran mordida que el muchacho tenía en su hombro y los distintos cardenales por su cuerpo, ambos quedaron estáticos cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando a la vista a un muchacho con una actitud bastante ruda, que les regaló una mirada desafiante.

– _Así que aquí estabas Kurt_ – se le acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras le daba unos pequeños besos en el cuello – _¿Qué paso Peter, por qué me robas a mí novio?_ –

– _Bebé sólo un pequeño resfrío, nada de qué preocuparse_ – Peter respondió, esperando quitar la atención de su hombro, cuando Ángel fue más rápido y le quedo mirando, para acercarse sin vergüenza alguna a observar con más detalle.

– _¿Qué diablos te paso Peter, quién mierda te dejó así, acaso te acostaste con un animal?_ – escupió furioso.

– _Hahahahaha casi_ – Peter sólo respondió eso, cuando una lágrima de forma traicionera cayó – _Chicos no pregunten nada por favor, cuando esté más calmado les explicaré. Ayuden a cambiarme, necesito bajar a comer algo, me muero de hambre y quizás comer golosinas no sea muy bueno ahora_ – les dio una leve sonrisa con los ojos aún aguados.

La pareja de novios se quedó mirando, como llegando al acuerdo tácito de dejarlo en paz por ahora, ya le sacarían información.

Juntos bajaron, Warren le sirvió algo de sopa y Kurt le busco un poco de medicina. Luego comenzaron a conversar sobre los deberes pendientes, aunque al parecer sólo lo hacían para superar el silencio incómodo que había dejado las lágrimas de Peter, a quien nunca había visto llorar.

Decidieron pasar la tarde viendo una vieja película que pasaban por la televisión. Warren y Kurt se sentaron juntos, mientras Peter se acostó en el sillón dejando su cabeza reposada en las piernas en el muchacho de piel azul, rápidamente se quedó dormido, Warren jugaba con sus suaves cabellos de su amigo.

– _Créeme sólo a él lo dejó estar así en tus piernas a cualquier otro lo mato_ –

– _No seas tontito cariño, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti_ – luego de eso, se dieron un pequeño beso y jugueteaban, mientras Peter dormía de forma intranquila.

– _¿Qué crees que haya pasado?_ –

– _No se cariño, pero me tiene preocupado –_

Logan quedó congelado al ver la escena que protagonizaban los jóvenes juntos en el salón, ver a Peter durmiendo tan lindo como siempre en las piernas del imbécil de Wagner y al idiota de Worthington haciéndole cariño en su suave cabello. Los quedo mirando prácticamente sin pestañear.

 _– ¿Se te perdió algo Logan?_ – le dijo divertido Warren, ya que conocía muy bien las miradas de celos.

– _Nada mocosos, sólo pasaba por a_ quí – diciendo eso, Wolverine salió rápido camino a su habitación, ya en la cena intentaría hablar con Peter.

El resto de la tarde pasó bastante tranquila, Peter durmió profundamente mientras sus amigos miraron la televisión y hasta se dieron un par de besos. La mansión estaba muy solitaria, al parecer todos estaban estudiando para los exámenes de la semana, menos ellos.  
En la cena por fin estuvieron todos, Hank se había encargado de cocinar para suerte de todos, pues Raven estaba muy entusiasmada con hacerlo y era conocido por todos, que ella y la cocina no congeniaban muy bien.

Peter estuvo toda la cena con la mirada baja y apenas probando bocado, no se atrevía a mirar al frente, pues su gran amor estaba frente a él, y sentía como su mirada no dejaba de atormentarlo.

– _¿Cariño qué pasa? –_

– _Nada Raven, almorcé muy tarde_ – le dio una gran sonrisa a quien consideraba su tía, la cual de inmediato le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió su animada conversación con Hank.

Apenas la gente se comenzó a levantar del comedor, Peter hizo lo mismo, dejando prácticamente toda la comida intacta. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y los huesos le dolían, quería estar cuanto antes entre sus cobijas y seguir durmiendo, se despidió suavemente de la joven pareja, quienes de la mano iban a la habitación del azul.

– _Recuerdes chicos usen condón_ – a continuación, les guiñó un ojo y les sacó la lengua.

– _Ya en la noche te enteraras de como disfrutamos_ – Kurt se sonrojó ante la respuesta de su novio _– mejor vete chupársela a Logan_ – terminó de decir juguetón Warren. Pero la reacción del pálido muchacho no fue la que esperaron, ya que lo general se reía y les respondía con cosas aún más pervertidas, sin embargo, esta vez bajo la mirada y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

– _¿Habrá sido él? –_

– _No lo sé Kurt, pero tendremos que averiguarlo –_

Peter entró a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, cuando su puerta fue abierta de inmediato se giró pensando que eran sus amigos, pero dio un salto al encontrarse a Logan mirándolo salvajemente y luego acercándose de una forma intimidante.

– _Hey mocoso ¿qué te parece repetir el buen sexo de anoche? ¬–_

– _Vete Logan, por favor –_

– _Me seguiste por meses y ahora no me quieres tocar, ¿acaso te gusta jugar a hacerte el difícil? ¿Quieres ser la princesita que necesita cortejo? No me hagas reír, se muy bien lo pervertido y experimentado que eres_ – se le acercó para intentar tocarlo, pero Peter rápidamente se corrió a otro extremo de la habitación.

– _Logan por la mismísima mierda vete de mi habitación ahora,_ AHORA – gritó Peter con todas sus fuerzas y una mirada llena de furia.

Logan nunca en su vida había visto al muchacho enojado, su actitud sí que le recordaba a Erik, por un momento no hubo dudas que eran padre e hijo, no le busco más conversación y se fue rápido del lugar, azotando la puerta.

Peter cayó de rodillas, estos días estaban siendo muy desgastantes para él y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar. Esa noche se durmió entre llantos silenciosos, quería huir, mandar todo al demonio, quería estar sólo y volver a robar cosas, sentir la adrenalina, sentirse vivo nuevamente y no estar preocupado por un imbécil que le quitaba suspiros.

Al día siguiente no se sentía mucho mejor, pero en la mansión se sentía asfixiado. Les dejó una nota a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan y se fue todo el día, robó un par de golosinas en el camino y se adentró de un espeso bosque a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, se sentó en el suelo a escuchar música y comer comida basura.

Necesita olvidar lo que había sucedido la otra noche, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, y tenía dos posibilidades o olvidar lo ocurrido con Logan y volver a sus coqueteos o olvidarlo para siempre y obligarse a dejar de amarlo. Su alma pesaba, su corazón dolía y sus lágrimas no paraban de correr, sólo había una alternativa, en estos momentos pese a amarlo con todo su corazón como nunca había amado a nadie, tenía que olvidarlo y podría ser muy duro, pero ya era momento que dejara de sufrir, no debía permitir que Logan jugara con su corazón, él lo que necesitaba era amor de verdad.  
Cuando ya se oscureció decidió que era momento de volver, extrañaba a sus padres y quería un abrazo de sus amigos. Se fue rápidamente con la convicción de empezar una nueva vida, ya sin un amor en el corazón.

– _Cariño ¿Qué pasó?_ – Preguntó Raven, fijándose en toda la ropa sucia del chiquillo.

– _Nada, sólo necesitaba pensar_ – comenzó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, tranquilizando a Kurt y Warren – _aunque no lo crean yo también pienso_ – lo que finalmente provocó las risas de todos los presentes.

Peter se sentó en la mesa con todos los presentes y comió como siempre, les jugo bromas a todos, especialmente a Mystique, que había cocinado un arroz de un aspecto sumamente extraño, pero que para suerte de todos tenía buen sabor, incluso le pidió a Wolverine que le acercara un par de cosas, lentamente todo volvía a la normalidad, o al menos esos pensaban todos.  
Antes de irse a dormir, fue por un vaso de agua, encontrándose con Logan, decidió enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

– _¿Logan podemos hablar? –_

– _Claro, ¿en mi habitación o en la tuya?_ –

– _Logan esto es serio. Quiero dejarte en claro que haberte buscado y acosado por meses fue un error de mi parte, te pido disculpas por mi insistencia adolescente. Por favor, olvida lo que ocurrió la otra noche, yo haré lo mismo, y no, no se repetirá. Sólo una relación profesor alumno ¿te parece?_ – Logan lo quedó mirando totalmente desconcertado, jamás en su vida había visto a Peter tan serio como en estos momentos y diciendo cosas de forma tan calmada y madura, se veía tan adulto que le asustaba.

– _Claro mocoso, todo en orden_ – respondió Logan, a lo que Peter le dio una sonrisa pero que no llegó a sus ojos, y le extendió la mano en señal de paz. Wolverine la acepto, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de los rojos que estaban y las moradas ojeras que le acompañaban. Luego de dieron las buenas noches y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Peter al llegar a la suya, se acostó de inmediato, para al igual que las dos noches anteriores, llorar hasta quedarse dormido, aunque prácticamente pasaba las noches en vela desde que se había acostado con su gran amor.

A Logan por su parte esa noche le estaba costando conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza las crueles palabras que le había dicho a Peter la noche en que tuvieron sexo, además se sentía preocupado por la mala cara que tenía el mocoso.

Quicksilver se sentía pésimo esa mañana, no quería asistir a clases, pero como era con Logan no quería que el viejo se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Todo le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía como nunca, ni siquiera fue por algo de desayuno.

Entrando a clases se topó con la mirada inquisidora de Logan, lo cual cohibió al muchacho y rápidamente dentro de lo que podía, se sentó en su habitual puesto e intentó enfocar el pizarrón y poner atención, pero sentía como sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, luchaba por no dormirse.

Por suerte ya era la hora del receso, pensaba irse de inmediato a su habitación. Alcanzó a estar de pie unos segundos, cuando las voces comenzaron a escucharse a la lejanía y todo se volvió negro, lo último que escuchó fue a Logan gritar su nombre preocupado, lo que le provocó una sonrisa, claramente estaba alucinando.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, ¿que les pareció este capítulo?

Me da mucha tristeza Peter, quizás no debiese sufrir tanto, Logan está empezando a darse cuenta lo que de verdad siente, pero lo más probable es que la cagué otra vez.

¿Criticas, comentarios, opiniones o ideas? Todo será bien recibido.

Un abrazo!


	3. Positivo

Peter despierta aturdido, de golpe vienen los recuerdos a su cabeza y el dolor en su cuerpo le recuerdan lo que está pasando.

A los pocos minutos entra Raven arrugando la frente y regalándole una mirada llena de preocupación.

 _–_ _¡Mocoso no me asustes así! Estoy a tu cargo y si algo te pasa, tus padres me matan –_ grito exagerada la mujer, mientras se acerco y puso el termómetro.

 _–_ _Tía no seas exagerada, sabes que mis padres jamás te harían algo._ Rav, solo es un resfrío y que no he dormido bien las últimas noches, estoy seguro que descansado como corresponde mejoraré rápidamente –

 _–_ _Tienes fiebre, le diré a Hank para que te da algunos medicamentos, dejaré entrar a los inútiles niños que tienes como amigos, no se han despegado de la puerta –_ al decir eso, Mystique salió exasperada del lugar, sí que el peliplateado le había hecho pasar un susto, claramente el crío se había enfermado durante su vida, pero jamás de esa forma. Algo grave le debía estar pasando a su sobrino, pero no lo presionaría, ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía cuando la gente te quiere obligar a algo, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Charles y contarle sus sospechas.

Kurt casi lo asfixio mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos, Warren sólo le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras golpeaba su hombro, luego la pareja de adolescentes se sentó en su cama y le comenzaron a relatar como se había desmayado en medio de la clase y como Logan se había tornado de un color tan blanco como la nieve, que intento despertarlo y al no tener respuesta se había puesto sumamente nervioso y hasta le había temblado la voz, Ángel se había puesto a reír a carcajadas mientras recordaba la escena.

Logan sentía que su cara se sonrojaba y estaba más que molesto, al escuchar como los mocosos se reían de su actitud, pero pensando en retrospectiva si que había actuado de forma patética al preocuparse tanto por un simple desmayo, pero es que era imposible no hacerlo, cuando el chico revoltoso y lleno de energía se veía tan frágil como una pieza de cristal, desistió de entrar en esos momentos a la habitación de Quicksilver, ya más tarde intentaría comprobar con sus propios ojos que el chico estaba bien.

Peter tuvo que tomar distintas medicinas, inclusive tuvieron que ponerle un suero intravenoso y un suave sedante, ya que necesitaba dormir, aunque no quisiera. Esa misma noche, Logan pensaba entrar silenciosamente cuando Raven le dio un portazo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder y taparse la nariz con las manos.

 _–_ _¿Dios Logan qué diablos? –_

 _–_ _Sólo quería saber del mocoso –_ técnicamente escupió las palabras y miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

 _–_ _No me hagas reír lobo, pasas quejándote del muchacho y ahora te importa ¿acaso Peter logro atravesar tu duro corazón? –_ le dijo Mystique divertida con la situación, mientras no podía evitar sonreír, si que había sido chistoso ver al adulto de muchísimos años ponerse como papel sólo al ver a un joven desmayado.

 _–_ _No Raven, sólo me preocupo por mis alumnos y sobre todo por el hijo de un gran amigo como lo es Charles, no el imbécil de Erik –_

 _–_ _Todo bien hombre, con Hank ya nos encargamos. Pronto estará corriendo como todos los días –_ Finalmente la mujer se despidió, indicándole que el chico estaba profundamente dormido.

Aún así, Logan fue a su habitación y una hora más tarde entró sigiloso a comprobar como estaba el chico, quedándose muchos minutos observándolo dormir de forma tranquila, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado. A la luz de la luna, logró fijarse en su pálida piel y en lo brillante de su cabello, en como sus facciones eran una mezcla perfecta entre lo femenino y lo masculino, como sus labios eran carnosos y como su propio cuerpo ansiaba tenerlo de nuevo entre los brazos, no sabe cuanto tiempo se perdió observando al menor hasta que decidió que era suficiente.

Pasaron los días y tal como lo había predicho Raven, Peter ya se encontraba realmente recuperado y corriendo por toda la mansión, con su característica risa, dejando envoltorios de golosinas por todas partes y entablando charlas con todos.

Logan ya no se le acercaba, pues cada vez que lo hacía moría por comerse esos carnosos labios y cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con sus amigos, ardía en celos, con ganas de golpear a todos y tener sexo salvaje con el muchacho para recordarle a quien pertenecía. Luego se amargaba por pensar como un estúpido adolescente, después de todo no eran absolutamente nada y él no estaba interesado en intentarlo, menos con un mocoso libidinoso que se acostaba con todo el mundo, se maldecía por ser tan idiota.

Peter aprendió a controlar sus emociones, después de todo él era un perfecto mentiroso y nadie, absolutamente nadie se daba por enterado que el chico en realidad estaba muy deprimido, ya que él lo ocultaba muy bien, incluso Kurt y Warren estaban aliviados que Peter había vuelto a ser el de antes.

Sin embargo, el chico seguía llorando todas las noches, seguía observando y amando en silencio a Logan, y su corazón dolía cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con Jean. Decidió utilizar un diario, tal como le había indicado su papá alguna vez, de forma que relataba sus días como si lo hiciera con un amigo, era una interesante forma de aliviarse, inclusive escribía sus más oscuros secretos, que de enterarse alguien, lo encerrarían y haría sufrir a sus padres.

Logan sabía que algo estaba mal con Peter, si bien parecía ser el de siempre, él se daba cuenta que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, que sus conversaciones y chistes eran sumamente forzados y que día a día sus ojeras se marcaban más. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar si algo le pasaba realmente, en el fondo, tenía miedo de enterarse que el tuviera algo de culpa, después de todo había sido un asno, pero por otro, sabía que Peter era un gran mentiroso.

Cerca de dos semanas después por fin llegaron los esposos Lehnsherr-Xavier, de inmediato Peter corrió a abrazar a su papá ya que lo había extrañado demasiado, no se avergonzaba de hacerlo a su edad, así que le dio un gran abrazo, de inmediato Charles supo que algo estaba mal con su hijo, más tarde le preguntaría. A Erik también le regalo un abrazo, sólo que menos efusivo, aunque a cambio recibió un jugueteo en sus cabellos tal como le gustaba.

La pareja les habló de sus vacaciones y de la información que habían recabado sobre nuevos mutantes, específicamente un tema que los tenía fascinados al enterarse que el embarazo masculino no había ocurrido exclusivamente en Charles, si no, que en el hemisferio sur se conocían muchos otros casos, si bien aún se escondía de los humanos corrientes, dentro de los mutantes era un tema muy hablado, algunos médicos mutantes, pronto entregarían sus primeros resultados oficiales y generarían redes de contacto y apoyo, donde Charles se había ofrecido encantado de participar.

Luego comentaron los distintos lugares que habían visitado por América del Sur, de los hermosos paisajes en el extremo sur del continente, de las maravillosas ruinas de civilizaciones antiguas y de aquellas playas paradisiacas de arenas blancas y aguas turquesas.

Peter estaba extrañado, por las mañanas se despertaba con horribles nauseas, inclusive los últimos días había terminado vomitando absolutamente todo, se sentía extraño, tenía sueño constantemente y unas ganas de comer cosas que en otros momentos de su vida, hasta le hubieran dado asco.

Una mañana en específico, Kurt se encontraba sosteniendo los cabellos de su amigo, mientras este estaba de cabeza en el váter, Warren los observada un tanto asqueado e insistiendo por tercera vez, que Peter debía ir con Hank o con algún médico, llevar más de una semana en esas condiciones no era normal, sin embargo, lo extraño es que sólo era una enfermedad matutina.

Charles encontraba raro a su hijo, muchas veces ausente, aunque lo ocultaba. Por todos los medios intentó sacar información, pero su hijo en ese sentido era muy parecido a Erik y pese a lo extrovertido que se veía, realmente era un libro cerrado y nadie conocía al verdadero Peter.

Hace un par de años, habían acordado que Charles por nada del mundo se metería en su cabeza, sólo en casos extremadamente necesarios, pero era tanta su desesperación que más de alguna vez estuvo a punto de entrar para saber que acongojaba a su hijo, pero luego se arrepentía pensando en su promesa, no quería fallarle a su ser más preciado.

Logan a propósito desde hace algunos días coqueteaba aún más con Jean, sólo por el placer de molestar a Peter, pero este últimamente ni lo observada, como si intentara pasar desapercibido, su pelo brillaba más de lo normal y emitía una extraña aura que daban ganas de protegerlo de todos y contra todos.

Peter ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre, desde hace algunos días tenía sospechas de lo que le podía estar acongojando, sin embargo, de sólo pensarlo lo llenaba una sensación angustiante, por las noches se incrementaba aún más la sensación, llorando y ahogando sus chillidos en la almohada.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que su puerta se abría, de inmediato y utilizando su súper velocidad se tapó e hizo el dormido, su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta que era Logan, quien al parecer se había quedado observándolo desde las penumbras, pero tuvo que resistirse aún más cuando sintió la pesada mano del anciano tocar de forma delicada sus cabellos.

 _–_ _Espero vuelvas a ser el de siempre mocoso –_ sintió un suave beso en su cabeza y luego como los pasos se alejaban, indicando que nuevamente esta sólo en su habitación.

En esos momentos odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Logan por ser sumamente extraño, por dedicarle palabras cargadas de ternura, cuando sus actos indicaban otra cosa, por jugar con sus sentimientos.

Al despertar, lo atacaron las nauseas y nuevamente termino vomitando, de repente vinieron a su cabeza, imágenes del sueño que había tenido la reciente noche, donde se veía con un bultito entre los brazos que le dedicaba una curiosa mirada.

Decidió que no podía seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre, debía ser un valiente, pues técnicamente era un adulto.

Logró encontrar un momento a solar con Hank, a quien, pese a los tartamudeos y lágrimas repentinas, le contó sus sospechas. Su tío de inmediato le abrazo, como tanto lo necesitaba. Terminó derrumbándose y llorando todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, una vez que se calmó, se realizo un examen de sangre, el cual ya para la tarde tendría resultados.

Durante el día estuvo más animado de lo normal, claramente fingiéndolo todo. Por dentro se moría de nervios, quería saber pronto los resultados, pero le pedía a todos los dioses si es que existían que diera negativo, su vida no se podía arruinar tan rápido, por otro lado, estaba decidido a tener a ese bebé si es que llegase a existir, no se sentía capaz de abortar.

Poco antes de la cena, Hank le hizo señas para que fueran a su oficina, por el semblante del mayor, se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

 _–_ _Salió positivo –_ ni siquiera lo pregunto, Peter lo dio como hecho.

 _–_ _Sí cariño, estás embarazado, debes tener cerca de un mes –_ Acto seguido se le acerco, pensando que Peter se pondría a llorar, pero su reacción fue muy distante, como si estuviera en shock. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y antes de salir de la habitación le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie, mucho menos a sus padres, pero que no se preocupara ya que esa misma noche les revelaría la verdad, no podía esconderlo ahora que lo sabía todo.

De inmediato se dirigió a su habitación respiró de forma agitada intentando calmarse y contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Primero que todo, necesitaba hablar con Logan, para saber si el hombre lo asumiría, de no ser así, jamás revelaría el padre de su hija...

* * *

 **Hola! Al fin con algo de tiempo para continuar esta historia.**

 **¿Que les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Les cuento que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo ¿quieren que lo suba?**

 **Un abrazo!**


	4. Reacciones

Estaba asustando, pero se dio ánimos para golpear suavemente la puerta de Wolverine, casi sale corriendo al ser recibido por Jean, quien le regalo una leve sonrisa y salió radiante de la habitación. Logan desde adentro le miraba mientras fumaba uno de sus puros.

 _–_ _Logan ¿podrías apagar eso por favor?, y necesito hablar contigo ahora –_ el mayor lo miró extrañado, ya que Peter jamás le había dicho algo por hábitos, sin embargo, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber a qué venía el menor, que lo apago rápidamente y le puso total atención, estaba seguro de que el mocoso le terminaría pidiendo que fueran amigos con derechos, era más que obvio.

 _–_ _Vamos lindo, suelta todo lo que tienes –_ Peter suspiró frustrado y se sentó en una silla frente al mayor.

 _–_ _Primero que todo, promete no alterarte –_ No habló hasta tener un gesto afirmativo por parte de Wolverine _– se que lo que te diré sonará muy loco, pero Logan…estoyembarazado…seraspadre –_ las ultimas palabras las dijo rápidamente, ocasionando que el hombre tuviera que procesar la información, para repentinamente comenzar a reír.

 _–_ _No juegues conmigo mocoso, acaso estás tan celoso por Jean que ahora ¿me quieres amarrar con un hijo? no crees que estás viendo demasiadas novelas, de ahí debes haber sacado una idea tan estúpida_ _–_ nuevamente se comenzó a reír, no creía en nada de lo que decía el pálido chico.

 _–_ _Logan, te lo juro. Estoy embarazado y este hijo es tuyo. Te advierto que jamás abortaré, sólo quería saber si es que quieres estar presente en su vida, no te estoy pidiendo que estés conmigo se que no me amas_ _–_ le dolió pronunciar estas ultimas palabras, sólo quería llorar y ser consolado por el amor de su vida.

 _–_ _No te creo nada, sé que eres un maldito mentiroso. Y si llegases a estar preñado, esa cosa podría ser de cualquiera, a fin de cuentas coqueteas con todos, quizás cuantos te la han metido –_ Quicksilver, dio unos largos suspiros para calmarse, se sentía quebrado por dentro, pero no tenía ganas de llorar, era como si de repente hubiera dejado de sentir.

 _–_ _Ok Logan. Sólo quería aclarar contigo la situación. Nadie se enterará que tu eres el padre, así que quédate tranquilo. Recuerda relación alumno-profesor –_ y con esas ultimas palabras salió de la habitación, dándole una mirada tan apática que hizo estremecer a Logan, quien estaba desesperado, una parte de él quería lanzarse al muchacho y celebrar la gran noticia, por otro lado, no le creía absolutamente nada, con el pasar de los años había aprendido que todo el mundo mentía y al parecer se ponían de acuerdo para hacerlo sufrir, además quien se confiaría de las palabras de un mocoso desesperado, lujurioso y mentiroso, se comenzó a reír de él mismo, por haber tenido la ilusión de ser padre algunos segundos.

Peter salió tranquilo del lugar, tenía pensando acabar de una vez por todas con todas las conversaciones difíciles. Técnicamente ya había superado la peor parte, dado que Logan no se quería hacer cargo y no lo podía obligar, le ocultaría la identidad del padre de su criatura y ya tenía pensada una historia.

Luego de golpear, entro tranquilamente a la habitación de sus padres, quienes como cada tarde se encontraban jugando ajedrez. Les pidió que le tomaran atención y sin preámbulos comenzó a hablar.

 _–_ _Siempre me han enseñado que debo confiar en ustedes. Así que serán los primeros en saberlo, estoy embarazado –_ ambos hombres le miraron consternados, sin poder procesar lo que su joven hijo estaba diciendo _– Hank me lo acaba de confirmar hace algunos minutos, felicidades serán abuelos –_ por un lado, Charles se mostraba emocionado, inclusive sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos. Mientras por otro, Erik dedicaba una mirada llena de molestia y los metales vibraban a su alrededor.

 _–_ _¿Quién diablos es el padre?_ _–_

 _–_ _Si no me interesa a mi saberlo, mucho menos te debiese interesar a ti. Sólo se que estaba buenísimo y sólo disfrutamos de algunos minutos en los baños de un fiesta, ni siquiera sé su nombre –_ Finalizó la frase con una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas.

 _–_ _Diablos Peter eres como una puta, no te críe para esto_ _–_ le grito sumamente molesto su padre, mientras su papá intentaba calmarlo _– acaso crees que es muy fácil ser padre soltero, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, como pudiste ser tan idiota –_

 _–_ _Se muy bien lo difícil que es ser padre soltero, recuerda quien es mi papá y quien me crio los primeros años de vida, sin ti –_ Erik lo miró de forma dolida, había sido un golpe bajo. Peter por otro lado estaba más que enojado, jamás pensó esa reacción por parte de Magneto, quería hacerlo sufrir _–_ _Quizás soy como papá, me gusta enrollarme con hombres que después me abandonaran, soy tan puto como tu amado Charles –_ no logró terminar todo el discurso que tenía en su cabeza, porque sin que pudiera reaccionar una fuerte bofetada lo había mandado al suelo, ya sentía la tibia sangre correr por su nariz, cuando un nuevo golpe fue dado en su mejilla.

 _–_ _¡Basta! ¡Erik largo, ahora! –_ el demandante gritó de Charles los hizo reaccionar, su esposo de inmediato abandonó la habitación, Peter se levanto y miró avergonzado a su papá, pidiendo disculpas.

El mayor no le tomo importancia, le pidió que ambos tomaran asiento para conversar. Sin quererlo se había metido en la cabeza de su hijo y ya sabía quien era el padre, estaba anonadado, no sabía que hacer en estos momentos. Peter supo con una simple mirada que su papá lo sabía todo, ya no podía seguir mintiendo sólo rogar que no dijera nada.

 _–_ _Perdón hijo, yo no quería meterme en tu cabeza, sólo fue un segundo, perdón, ya se quien es el padre –_

 _–_ _Por lo mismo, te ruego ni siquiera lo menciones. Cumplí con mi deber de informar, él no se quiere hacer cargo y yo no lo obligaré, desde hoy y para siempre, el padre de mi hijo o hija es un desconocido de una fiesta. No te pido que me mantengas, trabajaré para salir adelante, lo único que te ruego es discreción –_

Charles no soportó más ver a su hijo tan estoico, como pudo lo fundió en un abrazo y no faltaron muchos segundos cuando los gemidos se hicieron presentes, Peter nuevamente se derrumbo en el cálido abrazo y lloró como cuando pequeño, Charles se limitó a acariciarlo, no tenía las palabras necesarias para consolarlo, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo, como toda su vida lo había hecho. Por decisión de Peter no le contarían a nadie, él ni siquiera tenía ánimos de comentarlo con sus amigos.

Esa noche cenaría como siempre y cuando nadie lo pensará desaparecería de sus vidas, rogaba que su papá no hubiera leído esa parte del plan en su cabeza.

Por suerte contaba con algunos ahorros en efectivo, por nada del mundo utilizaría la pequeña fortuna cortesía de sus padres, pues él era un adulto que había cometido un error y era justo que pagara sus consecuencias. Lo que necesitaba hacer rápido era huir y trabajar antes de que su cuerpo se lo impidiera, ahora lo único que quería era estar sólo.

La cena ocurrió con normalidad, nada anormal más allá de estar Magneto más serio de lo que de costumbre y Peter con un enorme hematoma en su cara. Sólo comentó riéndose que había sido un idiota accidente, sólo Hank sospechaba el verdadero origen. Logan por su lado estaba tenso, no sabía que hacer y estaba preocupado por el mocoso, sabía perfectamente que las marcas de su cara eran producto de un golpe, materia a quien se hubiera acercado a él.

Esa noche lo visitaría, ahora que estaba calmado, necesitaba aclarar bien las cosas y saber si efectivamente sería padre.

Peter le dio un gran abrazo de buenas noches a su papá, a su padre una dolida mirada, era muy probable que nos los volviera a ver en mucho tiempo.

Sólo escribió una pequeña nota:

" _No me busquen, me se cuidar sólo. Cuando este calmado quizás tengan noticias de mí._

 _Contactaré a Hank cuando sea necesario, ya que alguien debe ayudarme a llevar mi embarazo._

 _Papá, te amo. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, gracias por todo._

 _Erik, no tocaré tu dinero, se que no lo merezco. Perdón por ser un asco de hijo."_

Y dejando una hoja de cuaderno sobre su cama, salió sigiloso de la mansión, para nunca más volver.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído!**

 **¿Que les parece el rumbo de historia?**

 **¿Perdón fácil o difícil a Logan?**

 **Que tengan un 2018 excelente, un abrazo!**


	5. Sin Peter

Logan ya nos sabía cuantos habanos había fumado esa noche, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Peter esa tarde. Su conciencia lo carcomía, necesitaba esclarecer la verdad, pero a la vez le aterraba. Realmente era un cobarde, no como su mocoso.

Charles seguía sumamente molesto con Erik, aún no le dirigía la palabra y Magneto tampoco quería ceder. Cada uno estaba en su lado de cama, ambos despiertos y contemplado el techo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

 _Erik eres un asno. Quiero que mañana a primera hora te reconcilias con nuestro hijo –_

 _Vete a la mierda Charles, sabes que se merecía todo lo que dije e hice. Es un mocoso irresponsable y maleducado, amor te llamó puto en tu propia cara –_

 _Tú me dijiste cosas peores –_ con esa última frase Xavier se levanto de su cama y sin decir nada más se fue de la habitación, magneto quedó maldiciendo en el lugar, mientras todo vibraba a su alrededor.

Charles necesitaba relajarse, la tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado tampoco lo ayudaba. Se preparó un agua de manzanilla y se sentó en las penumbras a pensar, estaba sumamente preocupado por como seguiría la vida de su hijo, sólo él lo podía entender. Dio un sobresalto al sentir un ruido a su lado, de inmediato recibió la sonrisa amable de Hank.

 _¿Fue muy valiente no? –_

 _Siempre lo ha sido, desde su nacimiento –_

Luego de eso, ambos hombres comenzaron a recordar el pasado, específicamente el embarazo de Charles, el cual fue bastante tortuoso. Muchas veces las nauseas no lo dejaban ni siquiera levantarse de su cama, estaba siempre cansado y había bajado de peso de forma considerable. Por suerte, a su lado siempre estuvieron sus grandes amigos como Hank, Raven y Summers. Quería lo mismo para su hijo, un embarazo tranquilo y lleno de mimos, no que comenzara con la negación del padre de la criatura y con golpes por parte de su padre.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, lo cual lentamente se transformó en un llanto silencioso. Hank acostumbrado a esta situación rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos y le hizo cariños en la espalda, pero ambos dieron un sobre salto cuando se sintió un fuerte ruido y a continuación todos los utensilios de cocina apuntaban la cabeza de Bestia.

 _Erik basta –_ al decirlo Charles lo miró de forma acusadora, con sus ojos aún rojos por el llanto – _no te atrevas a agravar aún más tus faltas esta noche o te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de meterte el cucharon que está sobre la oreja de Hank en el trasero –_

Tanto Hank como Leshnerr lo miraron sorprendidos, al parecer Erik si la había cagado esa noche. Sumisamente, puso todo en su lugar e intentó acercarse a su pareja, quien le dedicó una tibia sonrisa a Hank y tirando fuertemente el brazo de Erik se lo llevó a la habitación.

 _Mira animal, mañana arreglas las cosas con Peter y dejas de hacer berrinches o te vas de mi mansión ¿entendido? –_ y tirándole una almohada a la cara, lo miró aún más enojado – _y si quieres dormir lo harás en el suelo, porque yo no te pienso recibir a mi lado hasta que todo mejore. Nuestro hijo está mal y sólo necesita tranquilad, así que tu elijes –_ no le dijo nada más y le dio la espalda, preparándose para dormir.

Erik sólo gruño bajito y puso la almohada en el suelo, mientras sacaba alguna frazada del armario. Esa noche intentó dormir, pero entre la incomodidad y la culpa, técnicamente no pego los ojos. Sólo se recordaba que era sumamente peligroso hacer enojar a Charles. Todos le temían a él, pero no sabían que el verdadero demonio tenía cara de ángel.

Logan no conciliaba el sueño, así que cerca de las tres de la mañana fue a la habitación del platinado como constantemente lo hacía, sin embargo, su corazón latía de una forma apresurada.

Ahogo un grito al darse cuenta que estaba vacía, fijándose de inmediato en la nota. La leyó un par de veces, para darse cuenta que lo que decía era grave, meditó algunos minutos si ir con los padres de Peter o salir a buscarlo. A los pocos minutos descartó la primera opción, ya que no tenía como explicar que hacía a esas horas en la habitación del menor.

Se abrigó rápidamente y salió a buscarlo por los alrededores, luego tomo su motocicleta yendo al pueblo más cercano, de seguro Peter estaba en algún almacén comprando golosinas o en algún arcade jugando, inclusive podía estar en algún centro nocturno divirtiéndose.

Pese a que lo buscó en los lugares mencionados, no dio con el paradero del chico. Dio vueltas hasta el amanecer, pero sin lograr nada. Se calmó pensando en que sólo sería una pataleta del chico, se seguro esa mañana ya aparecía desaliñado por la mansión, a lo más esa tarde, ya que nunca pasaba las noches afuera. Se metió en su habitación a fumar, ya no podría dormir.

Todos en la mansión escucharon un gran grito y a continuación diversos improperios por parte de magneto. Charles salió corriendo a cerebro, seguido de Erik, Hank y Mystique quien no entendía nada.

 _Se fue Raven, mi hijo nos abandonó y no se dónde diablos esta –_

 _Vamos Charles, es joven, de seguro esta disfrutando la vida –_

 _Rav, está embarazado. Erik le golpeo y esta aterrado, tengo miedo –_ la mujer los miró horrorizada, acto seguido abofeteo a Erik y calmó a Charles con un abrazo, le consoló que de seguro era capaz de rastrearlo.

Pero todos maldijeron cuando al llegar a la instalación se dieron cuenta que está no funcionaba, Peter era lo suficientemente astuto para dejarla dañada, de forma que no dieran con su paradero y gracias a su mutación, podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Hank se inmediato comenzó a trabajar en la falla, de seguro era algo que se podía arreglar con facilidad, ya que Peter no era entendido en tecnología.

Raven fue a calmar a los niños, quienes se habían asustado con la situación.

Charles fue por Kurt y Warren, necesitaba saber si sus mejores amigos sabían de su plan o de su paradero.

Y Erik, él sólo se dedicó a leer las últimas palabras de la carta, dedicadas a él. Era una basura de padre, se sentía tan culpable que sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar. Sólo reaccionó cuando los brazos de Charles lo atraparon y le hicieron cariño en su cabello.

 _Lo vamos a encontrar –_

 _Si amor, y será el embarazo más lindo y mimado del mundo –_

Con esa promesa, pasaron el día lo más tranquilo que podían. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, esperaban escuchar la voz de Peter.

Kurt, Warren, Jean y Scott lo buscaron en los lugares que el chico frecuentaba. Raven llamó a los hospitales y clínicas. Charles y Erik buscaron pistas en su habitación y Logan se maldijo todo el día.

Sus esperanzas se desplomaron cuando Hank indicó que la falla era irreparable, al parecer habían subestimado la inteligencia de Peter, después de todo era hijo de Charles y Erik. Para poner en funcionamiento a cerebro, les tomaría al menos de tres a cinco meses. Sólo les quedaba esperar que el chiquillo se contactara con ellos de alguna forma, rogaban que pronto se pusiera en contacto con Hank por su embarazo.

Logan estaba desesperado, necesitaba hablar con Charles ya que sospechaba que este sabía algo, pues más de una vez lo había pillado regalándole una mirada retorcida y se había tornado sumamente frío.

 _Charles, ¿podemos hablar? –_

 _¿Qué quieres? –_

 _¿Lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo? –_

 _Creo que no conoces a mi hijo –_ al decir esas palabras, comenzó a reír de forma irónica – _Peter es la persona más confiable del mundo, jamás lo hubiera revelado ni, aunque lo hubieran torturado. Sin querer, cuando Erik lo golpeó entre en shock y me metí a su cabeza por unos segundos, viendo como lo tratabas cuando te reveló la verdad –_

 _Perdón Charles –_

 _Yo no te debo perdonar nada ¿creo que es otro no? No le diré nada a Erik si eso es lo que te aterra, pero no te atrevas a dañar a Peter porque por él soy capaz de matar. Quédate tranquilo, ya te decidiste de él y tú hijo, y puede que para toda tu puta existencia. Vive tu vida y deja vivir –_ sin decir más, Charles abandono el lugar con un semblante sumamente frío, cosa que en él aterraba profundamente.

Los días seguían pasando y ya llevaban cerca del mes. Pese a todos los intentos nada funcionaba, para reparar a cerebro aún faltaba y él no había hecho ningún movimiento en el banco, que les pudiera dar alguna pista, pero les aterraba aún más que estuviera sólo y sin dinero.

Charles estaba cada día más ojeroso, Erik más irritado y los amigos de Peter más tristes.

Logan todas las noches iba a la habitación del platinado, la cual aún tenía su aroma dulce tan característico. Notó que el chico sólo se había llevado algunas prendas y su equipo de música, se alegró, al notar que esa vieja polera que le había robado también se había ido en su equipaje.

Al fondo y escondida entre muchas cosas, encontró una vieja libreta. La cual se dedicó a leer con cautela al notar que era una especie de diario de vida, llena de dibujos y escritos de su mocoso, los cuales principalmente hablaban de como amaba a Logan, pero también estaba lleno de pensamientos melancólicos y tristes, como el no sentirse querido por magneto y no ser un buen hijo para Charles.

En su cabeza no comprendía que Peter el mocoso amable que le sonreía a todos, en realidad era alguien sumamente triste. No podía negar que el chico era un excelente actor y un hombre sumamente fuerte, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Kurt o Warren sabía de su dolor.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron al llegar a las páginas que hablaban de esa noche, pues Peter escribía con dolor como Logan lo había tratado de puta. Junto a esto, se enteró que Peter decía la verdad, y le había entregado su virginidad.

Los siguientes escritos eran aún peores. Relataban como Peter se odiaba, se dañaba e inclusive se quería suicidar, le helo la sangre leer los distintos planes que había escrito para acabar con su vida.

Pero que gracias al embarazo había decidido seguir con vida, no le podía negar la oportunidad de vivir a un pequeño ser. Su corazón se enterneció al leer como el mocoso apenas supo de su hijo, lo quiso como a nada en el mundo. También le dolió leer como se sentía en cuanto a sus padres y que acciones lo habían llevado a hacerse desaparecer.

Necesitaba compartir esto con Xavier y Leshnerr, ya que urgía encontrar a Peter, le rogaba al Dios que no creía que el joven no hubiera cometido una locura.

Pero él era un cobarde, no sabía que le esperaba si afrontaba toda la verdad, no se sentía digno de nada. Dio un par de caladas a su habano y se dispuso a hablar con sus futuros suegros.

 **Hola, un capítulo algo corto, pero era necesario como se tomo la ida de Peter y como se estaba viviendo en la mansión.**

 **En el próximo, se mostrará la vida de Peter sólo, sin dinero y con problemas por el embarazo.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y que amablemente me han dejado su comentario o un voto.**

 **¡Espero con ansias saber que les pareció este capítulo!**

 **¡Nos leemos y un abrazo!**

 **PS: ya tengo lista la continuación que dicen ¿la subo? Espero sus votos y opiniones.**


	6. Cómo no vivir un embarazo

Peter dio una última mirada a la mansión, esperando recordar cada detalle y luego entre lágrimas salió corriendo del lugar. Necesitaba huir, si alguien lo llegaba a notar estaba seguro que no se iría y sería el cobarde de siempre.

Corrió hacia el sur durante horas, parando en un pequeño pueblito que se veía sumamente agradable, lo que más le importó es que los cielos estaban despejados, por nada del mundo quería seguir en el horrible clima de invierno.

Se sentó en una banca de un parque y comenzó a comer algo, si bien no tenía hambre, sabía que por el bebé tenía que cuidarse. Tenía algo de dinero, así que busco la hostal más económica, luego de una ducha con agua tibia, se acostó a dormir o al menos, a intentarlo.

Se despertó entre pesadillas, rápidamente tuvo que correr al baño por culpa de las náuseas, terminó botando todo lo que estaba en su sistema. Luego bajó a una pequeña cafetería para pedir un té y algo liviano, necesitaba energía para buscar trabajo.

Aunque recorrió todo el pueblo no logró encontrar nada, finalmente tuvo que cambiar de localidad.

Durante los días siguientes busco empleo en los pueblos aledaños, pero en ninguno querían darle trabajo. Ya que no contaba con referencias ni alguna experiencia laboral, dada su apariencia muchos desconfiaban de él.

Peter estaba frustrado, su dinero se estaba agotando y necesitaba establecerse pronto. Ya llevaba cuatro semanas del infierno, en que todos los días se sentía horrible y ansiaba descansar, pero no lo podría hacer hasta que estuviera en un lugar seguro. Sólo lograba encontrar uno que otro trabajo por el día, lo máximo que duro en uno fue una semana.

Cada noche pensaba en lo que había pasado, pero se negaba a llorar, no se sentía digno de hacerlo. Se dormía acariciando su plano vientre, susurrando palabras de amor a su pequeño hijo.

Finalmente, en un horrendo pueblo pesquero cerca de la costa este logró encontrar un trabajo estable, aunque realmente miserable. Consistía en descargar los botes pesqueros, con una extenuante jornada sin descanso y donde además la paga era bastante baja.

Los pescadores prácticamente aceptaron que se uniera sólo para reírse de él, ya que más de una vez a sus espaldas escucho insultos sobre su apariencia delicada o que era un debilucho. Peter se mordía la lengua y se tragaba las lágrimas, trabajando arduamente.

Las primeras noches en el nuevo pueblo, las durmió en la calle. ya que no le alcanzaba para costearse algún hospedaje. Cuando logró acumular un pequeño monto de dinero, consiguió una pequeña habitación por un precio bastante bajo. Luego se daría cuenta el porqué de esto, ya que estaba llena de filtraciones, el baño prácticamente estaba inútil y la cama era un asco. Sin embargo, no se podía pagar nada mejor, necesitaba ahorrar para cuando se cuerpo no le permitiera seguir haciéndolo.

Seguía planeando como contactar a Hank y Charles sin tener que volver a la mansión, sólo quería que ellos lo asistieran en el parto. Ya que se negaba a compartir espacio con Logan, pues su corazón estaba demasiado frágil para seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Y tampoco quería recibir las miradas de odio y vergüenza de Erik, le dolían enormemente.

Cada vez que a su mente acudían pensamientos oscuros, no lloraba, ya no había lágrimas. Un par de veces era tanta su desesperación que terminaba autoinfligiéndose heridas, para posteriormente sentirse aún más imbécil y pidiéndole perdón a su bebé por tener un padre tan débil, estaba seguro de que Charles jamás hizo las tonterías que él hacía.

En condiciones extenuantes e insanas se había mantenido por cerca de tres meses, mientras su barriga apenas se notaba y sus costillas día a día se hacían más visibles.

Una mañana se sentía realmente mal, las náuseas y los mareos prácticamente le impedían estar en pie. Como pudo logró llegar al trabajo y de inmediato comenzó a cargar cajas, las cuales pareciera que estaban más pesadas que de costumbre. El horrible olor a pescados y mariscos no lo estaba ayudando, perdiendo la fuerza y botando una caja completa al mar.

 _¡Estúpido mocoso! Acabas de botar mercancía valiosa, eres más inútil de lo que pensé. Esto me pasa por darle trabajo a maricones como tú –_ le exclamó un hombre de aspecto desgarbado quien dirigía las jornadas de trabajo. Acto seguido, todos los trabajadores se pusieron a reír del muchacho, que estaba de rodillas en el piso, totalmente sucio. Peter se sintió más que humillado y su paciencia había llegado al límite.

 _Eres una mierda, hijo de la gran puta –_ le grito Peter rojo de rabia. Ya estaba agotado de todas las vejaciones que día a día se había acumulado. Al terminar de insultarlo, se levanto y le lanzó un escupo en la cara.

Vio en cámara lenta como el detestable sujeto planeaba golpearlo y pese a que intentó moverse una fuerte punzada en su abdomen se lo impidió, recibiendo la fuerte bofetada. No falto mucho para recibir otros golpes, de inmediato se puso en posición fetal protegiendo a su bebé. Chilló de dolor cuando recibió una patada en la parte baja de la espalda, finalmente fue lanzado a las congeladas aguas del mar.

Desde arriba los hombres le gritaban que no se volviera a aparecer, llenándolo de amenazas. Luego todos se rieron y lo dejaron abandonado.

El muchacho como pudo nado hasta la orilla, adolorido y temblando fue hasta el lugar que rentaba. Empacó lo poco que tenía y emprendió viaje, esta vez en bus, ya que su cuerpo no le permitía correr.

Al llegar a un nuevo pueblo, se sentía cansado y con mucho frío, necesitaba con urgencia algún lugar donde quedarse y descansar, el dolor en el vientre cada vez era peor, al parecer pronto tendría que acudir a Hank.

Sólo le pedía a algún Dios que no se llevara a su niña. Hace un par de noches, había soñado con una pequeña de sonrisa alegre, apenas despertó tuvo la sensación que esa era su hija, desde ese momento le comenzó a llamar Laura. Estaba seguro que su pequeña había encontrado la forma de comunicarse y enviarle ánimos.

Como pudo encontró una taberna, de seguro le daban datos económicos de donde quedarse esa noche. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres con jarras de cerveza que veían concentrado un partido de fútbol. Otros en algunas mesas jugaban cartas, sonrió al pensar que sería el lugar ideal para tener una cita con el anciano del que estaba enamorado.

Se acercó a la barra, donde un viejo con un parche en el ojo la atendía de forma serena. Pidió un vaso de jugo ante la atónita mirada del señor, quien no tenía más que cervezas y vinos para ofrecer, dándole lo único sin alcohol que tenía en el lugar, agua. Peter la bebió gustoso, hasta ese momento no se había percatado en la sed que tenía.

Luego le pidió recomendaciones de donde pasar la noche ya que era nuevo en el lugar, él le indico que sólo había una posada en el pueblo y que lo más probable es que estuviera llena, ya que era bastante pequeña y por estos días se daba un campeonato de rifle.

Peter bufó frustrado, tendría que pasar la noche en la calle y al otro día partir a un nuevo lugar. Se despidió de forma amable, aunque el viejo notó sus ojos llorosos, el hematoma del rostro y como cojeaba el chiquillo.

Estaba por hablarle, cuando Peter sin aviso alguno se derrumbo al suelo, provocando que todos los hombres presentes se voltearan a verlo de forma preocupada.

Con ayuda de un hombre más joven llevaron a Peter hasta una habitación y luego despertó a su esposa para saber que hacer. Ya que estaba claro que el chiquillo necesitaba ayuda. La señora lo miró aterrada y regaño a su esposo por no avisarle inmediatamente la situación del niño.

Peter tosía de forma dolorosa y respiraba con dificultad, entre gemidos de dolor se entendían algunos nombres, aunque lo que más partía el corazón es que llamaba a su papá. Ella le puso algunas compresas frías para la fuerte fiebre que presentaba, se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el chiquillo, vendándole las costillas y una muñeca, mientras aplicaba un ungüento de hierbas en su cara.

Cuando Peter se despertó y vio a la mujer, utilizó sin querer su super velocidad para alejarse hasta el otro extremo asustado. Luego abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, había sido un imbécil revelándose de aquella forma. Estaba por huir de forma permanente, cuando ella le dio una mirada amable y le explico que también era una mutante, haciendo crecer unas flores que se encontraban en la habitación. El platinado suspiró de forma aliviada, para luego caer sentado producto de la tos.

Ella lo ayudo a volver a la cama, lo arropo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar, luego se fue en búsqueda de comida.

Por primera vez en meses probó comida decente, luego ella le explico que su marido también era un mutante y que desde hace años tenía su pequeña taberna, la cual era conocida en la zona por ser un lugar de reunión para los mutantes más viejos que se habían alejado de la civilización.

Cuando le preguntó a Peter por su historia, el crío no hizo más que llorar de forma silenciosa. Por primera vez desde que había dejado la mansión se permitió derrumbarse, siendo amablemente consolado por la anciana, quien acariciaba sus cabellos de forma cálida.

Por la tarde volvió la fiebre, entre sueños ella le dio algunas medicinas y lo cuidó. Pero notaba algo extraño en el muchacho, le daba una vibra muy especial como había sentido con las mujeres embarazadas, pero era prácticamente imposible lo que estaba pensando.

Al día siguiente Peter estuvo más consciente, al parecer la fiebre lo había abandonado. Se ofreció pagar los cuidados brindados, pero fue inmediatamente negado por los ancianos. Pese a que se sentía mal, no se podía dar el lujo de perder un nuevo día de trabajo. Pidió la ducha, bañándose y dándose un cambio de ropa. Su cabello estaba más largo que de costumbre, terminó atándolo en una coleta baja.

Preparó todo su equipaje y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando los dueños de la taberna lo miraron consternados, no sabían como el crío que el día anterior se consumía en fiebre, tenía tan buen ánimo. Lo que no sabían es que Peter era experto en ocultar lo que sentía.

Se despidió de forma amable, pero ellos no le dejaron marcharse. Le explicaron que día a día se les hacía más dificultoso el trabajo para ellos solos, que les haría de mucha ayuda un hombre joven. Peter les explicó que sólo podría un par de meses, pero ellos aceptaron encantados, ya que necesitaban con urgencia remodelar algunas. A cambió le ofrecieron cama, comida y un pequeño sueldo.

Peter esa noche lloró de alegría, por fin podría estar en paz antes que la pequeña Laura le obligara a esconderse en alguna zona y ponerse en contacto con Hank.

Las labores se le estaban haciendo más complicadas, se sentía cansado todo el tiempo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, pues no quería quedar como un mal agradecido. Por suerte las nauseas ya habían pasado, pero el dolor en el vientre día a día le molestaba más, su espalda baja también le estaba matando.

Los días se hacían eternos, sobre todo, cuando Laura estaba juguetona y se removía más de lo normal en su panza. Seguía sumamente delgado, ya que por lo general no tenía hambre, sólo obligándose a lo necesario para pasar el día. En realidad, no quería que su barriga se hiciera notar. Teniendo sólo una pequeña pancita que con ropa holgada pasada desapercibida.

La señora Wood, estaba preocupada por el chico, pese a que mostraba una sonrisa amable y ya era oficialmente el camarero predilecto de todos, estaba sumamente pálido y tenía unas ojeras azules. El señor Wood, también se preocupada al verlo cada día más lento, haciendo muecas de dolor y tocándose la barriga de forma preocupada.

Ambos ancianos una noche comentaron lo asustados que estaban, si fuera mujer, no dudarían de un embarazo. Ambos dieron un sobresalto al escuchar los chillidos del muchacho.

Rápidamente fueron a su habitación encontrándola vacía, luego algo de ruido en el baño los hizo apresurar.

Encontraron a Peter sentado en el suelo llorando y con algo de sangre en sus manos, mientras se sostenía la barriga y gritaba de forma aterradora.

 _Laura dime que estas vivas, muévete para papá. ¡Laura! ¡Laura! -_

Los señores Wood de inmediato comprendieron todo, las viejas historias que contaban sobre mutantes embarazados al parecer eran verdad. Como pudieron se acercaron, la anciana lo rodeo con los brazos y trató de calmarlo, mientras el hombre iba por toallas.

 _Tranquilo mi niño, estas cosas pasan, por ahora necesitas descansar –_

 _Se movió. Dígame que no es mi imaginación ¡por favor! –_ dijo él con dolor, llorando aún más fuerte. Ella puso sus manos en su barriga, sintiendo el pequeño movimiento.

 _Cariño, ella sigue con nosotros –_

Como pudieron lo limpiaron y lo llevaron a su habitación, ella fue por algunas hierbas especiales para estados delicados, específicamente para evitar abortos espontáneos.

El hombre le consoló, preguntándole en que le podía ayudar. Peter no lo pensó mucho, necesitaba contactar a Hank con urgencia, le dio indicaciones mientras su vientre se relajaba poco a poco . . .

* * *

 **Como pueden ver nuestro Peter ha tenido un embarazo bastante malo :c**

 **Ahora se viene lo complicado ¿podrá tener a Laura? ¿volverá a la mansión?**

 **En el próximo capítulo, tendremos el esperado reencuentro.**

 **Finalmente, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **¿continúo esta historia?**

 **¡Un abrazo y que tengan días preciosos!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. Regreso

Charles y Erik estaban despiertos, conversando que todo lo que habían pasado estos últimos meses. Aún recordaban cuando Wolverine les pidió conversar, supieron que algo iba mal al notar la seriedad que tenía su cara y su mirada sumamente oscura.

Charles estaba serio, se temía la conversación y segura batalla que se llevaría a cabo en la habitación, rápidamente llamó a Raven y Hank de forma mental, en caso de un desastre necesitaría ayuda para separar a ese par.

Logan se dio un par de vueltas y se rascaba la nuca angustiado, no sabía como comenzar la gran conversación que se veía venir. Tomo una fuerte respiración y habló:

– _Yo embaracé a Peter –_ justo en la revelación entraron Mystique y Bestia, quienes abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada, jamás se esperaron escuchar esas palabras.

Toda acción en la habitación se detuvo, para ser reemplazada por un Logan gritando de dolor en el suelo, mientras todo lo metálico estaba suspendido en el aire y vibrando, y Erik prácticamente arrancando las garras del lobezno.

– _Y lo abandonaste, hijo de puta –_ fue lo que le gritó Charles lleno de veneno, provocando que todos lo miraron y Erik específicamente, realizará acciones aún más violentas.

– _Necesito que vean eso –_ dijo Logan entre quejidos, apuntando una libreta que había saltado un par de metros.

– _Erik suelta a esta basura –_ Charles fue por la libreta y se puso pálido al leer un par de páginas.

Rápidamente Raven y Hank intentaron frenar el enfrentamiento, que se ponía más violento pues Erik estaba aplicando más fuerza y Logan estaba dando la pelea. A continuación, sólo sintieron los gritos demandantes de Charles en sus cabezas, todos se taparon los oídos intentando apaciguar la molesta situación.

– _Son la misma mierda –_ les soltó Charles mientras se sentaba frustrado en el suelo y le lanzaba la libreta a su esposo, Logan por su parte sólo bajo la mirada.

Erik comenzó un silencioso llanto, Raven y Hank que no entendían nada se acercaron a leer la libreta que ahora estaba en el suelo, no podían creer lo que leían.

Esa noche todos durmieron entre pesadillas, aún no se podían sacar de la cabeza los más oscuros pensamientos de Peter. Pasaron días antes que el profesor les dirigiera nuevamente la palabra y muchos más para que Erik volviera a su cama.

Cuando al fin lograron hablar la situación con calma, se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Desde ese día no sólo tenían la ausencia de Peter, temían que este siguiera con vida, por sus cabezas pasaron los peores escenarios, provocando que cada día estuvieran todos aún más deteriorados.

Cerca tres de la madrugada sonó teléfono de la mansión. Rápidamente Magneto corrió a contestarlo, se le detuvo el corazón cuando un hombre de apellido Wood explicó que llamaba de parte de Peter, pero que se necesitaba contactar con un tal Hank. Pese a la insistencia de Erik, el hombre se negó a dar cualquier tipo de información, mientras no le atendiera la persona mencionada.

De inmediato fue por Charles, quien no tardó en tener los ojos acuosos y por Hank, quien se puso sus anteojos entre temblores. No olvidaron despertar a Raven, la mujer los mataría si no lo hicieran, esta última, fue a avisarle a Logan. Si bien lo odiaba profundamente por lo que le había hecho a su sobrino, sentía justo al menos, mantenerlo al tanto la situación que se había presentado. Pues ella era testigo de como el hombre estaba acabado, como todos los días tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos, probablemente por su llanto, también se había dado cuenta como éste entraba todas las noches al cuarto de Peter

Los cinco adultos estaban en la sala, todos tenían la mirada puesta sobre Hank, quien tenía un rostro consternado y al oír sangre, todos guardaron la respiración. El científico tomó apuntes de una dirección, prometiendo estar ahí lo antes posible, rogando por el cuidado de su sobrino.

Les contó que estaba en un pequeño pueblo y que gracias a alguna divinidad estaba al cuidado de una pareja de mutantes. Sin embargo, estaban bastante lejos del lugar mencionado, en auto les tomaría al menos dieciocho horas y en avión y auto lo podrían reducir a seis. Hank estaba ansioso buscando una alternativa, por lo descrito Peter los necesitaba lo antes posible.

Pero Charles fue quien tuvo la respuesta, salió corriendo a la habitación del hijo de Raven seguramente él les podría ayudar con la teletransportación. Warren cayó al suelo ante el ruido que hicieron todos los adultos al entrar y se puso pálido al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Raven. Kurt por su parte, sólo les sonrío de forma amable.

Les explicaron la situación a ambos chicos, de inmediato Kurt les ofreció su ayuda. Pero debían ser sólo un viaje, ya que debido a su actual condición no se podía sobre forzar. Ángel se negó a dejarlo ir sólo, ya que lo necesitaba en caso de cualquier dificultad. Ya que no podía llevar a mucha gente con él y dada las condiciones las que Peter huyó de casa, es que sólo los acompañaron Charles y Hank.

Erik se quedó maldiciendo y Logan no paraba de temblar con la mirada perdida, Raven se dedico a hacer café entre suspiros, sería una larga noche.

Fue un viaje rápido, Kurt se sintió débil teniendo que ser sostenido por un preocupado Warren, cuando le aseguró que estaba bien, sólo un pequeño mareó, Ángel le dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

La puerta de la taberna fue abierta por un anciano con aspecto cansado, ellos rápidamente se presentaron. Al entrar, él les explico el delicado estado en que se encontraba Peter, lo mejor sería que sólo Hank lo asistiera. Los jóvenes se quedaron consolando al profesor X, quien se mordía el labio de forma preocupada.

Peter estaba sollozando, mientras no dejaba de tomarse el abdomen, se consolaba al sentir los pequeños movimientos de su hija.

 _Peter, cariño –_ Hank no pudo decir más, de inmediato lo abrazo de forma afectuosa. Provocando un llanto en el menor, quien entre lágrimas le explicaba que había pasado.

Hank lo reviso, sin embargo, sin ecografía era un tanto difícil hacer un diagnóstico. Por suerte la hemorragia ya había pasado y no había fiebre. Cuando le explicó Charles estaba con él, Peter de inmediato pidió ver a su padre.

Charles fue corriendo, ni siquiera le hablo y lo comenzó a abrazar de la forma más afectuosa que podía, no paraba de besar sus cabellos y explicar lo mucho que le extrañaba.

– _Papá no me obligues a volver, yo no quiero. . . no quiero verlos . . . –_

– _Jamás te obligaría cariño -_

Luego, emocionado le acarició la barriga, soltó una risa mezclada con llanto al sentir como el bebé se movía en el interior de su hijo.

– _Creo que Laura ya te ama –_ dijo Peter de forma cariñosa, aunque en su semblante se mostraba lo cansado que estaba.

– _Cariño ¿Cómo sabes que es niña? –_ le pregunto Hank curioso, Charles también se involucró en la conversación.

– _Es mi hija, es obvio que lo sé –_ les respondió Peter sonriendo, los mayores no dijeron nada al respecto.

Seguían haciéndole un par de preguntas a Peter quien empezaba ponerse más pálido, preocupando a su padre. Sin embargo, cuando dio un grito lo único que causo fue que aumentara el miedo el todos, no falto mucho para que comenzara a llorar gritando que dolía.

Kurt y Warren junto a los ancianos, subieron al escuchar el escándalo en la habitación de Peter, quedaron aterrados ante lo que veían. Entre gritos el muchacho había caído desmayado. No tenían muchas opciones debían volver a la mansión cuanto antes.

Hank tomo en brazos a Peter, arrugo la frente al notar lo liviano que estaba. Charles no paraba de temblar, si su hijo perdía a su pequeña estaba seguro que se quitaría la vida, los más jóvenes sólo podían pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amigo.

Se despidieron rápidamente, prometiendo llamar y volver al lugar. Y así como llegaron, se fueron a la mansión. Kurt terminó aún más débil, teniendo que ser llevado en brazos por su novio para descansar, mientras su madre le llevaba una leche tibia.

Hank se apresuro a llevar a Peter a una habitación con implementos médicos, se había adelantado en caso de que ocurriera algún imprevisto. Charles más serio que nunca, les prohibió la entrada a Erik y Logan, lo que menos quería era estresar a su hijo en esos momentos.

Magneto bufando molesto salió de la mansión, mientras Logan en su habitación comenzó a golpear las murallas entre llantos, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen recién vista. Peter absolutamente blanco a inconsciente y con las ropas con sangre, si algo le ocurría a su hijo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Charles rápidamente desvistió a su hijo para poner ropa limpia y cómoda, Hank por su parte comenzó a preparar los equipos para realizar la ecografía.

Ambos notaron los cardenales por el cuerpo del chico, si bien ya estaban café y verdosos por su antigüedad, le habían dado una buena paliza. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue ver como se marcaban las costillas del chico y que su barriga de casi seis meses prácticamente ni se notaba, por lo tanto, el chico estaba pasando por un serio cuadro de desnutrición.

Primero que todo le colocaron un suero, llegaron a la conclusión que tendrían que hacerle seguir una dieta muy especial, para que recuperara su peso y el bebé estuviera bien nutrido.

La ecografía por suerte mostraba que el bebé estaba sano, aunque un poco pequeño para los meses de gestación que tenía, ambos sonrieron al enterarse que efectivamente era una niña, por lo tanto, tenían a su pequeña Laura.

La única complicación que observo Hank fue un leve desprendimiento prematuro de la placenta, ésto sumado a la notoria desnutrición del muchacho, les indicaba un embarazo de alto riesgo. Por lo tanto, Peter se debía quedar con ellos con máximos cuidados.

Por ahora debería permanecer en cama y consumiendo al menos cuatro importantes comidas al día, no presenciar estrés y sobre todo descansar. Cuando revisaron el equipaje del chico si es que encontraban alguna pista de como había estado viviendo realmente, sólo encontraron algo de dinero ahorrado, algunas prendas de bebé y un frasco de vitaminas. Se enternecieron al ver como el chico en medio de su horrendo embarazo nunca había dejado de pensar en Laura, Charles se emocionó al darse cuenta del hombre al cual había criado.

Hank se quedó cuidándolo y chequeando su presión, mientras Charles iba con las noticias para el resto del los mutantes. Todos se encontraban bebiendo café en el salón a excepción de Kurt, quien aún estaba descansado.

Todos se preocuparon al enterarse que Peter estaba en complicadas condiciones, que sufría de problemas en la placenta y lo más importante, es que tenía una severa desnutrición, Charles les pidió cuidado con el muchacho y, sobre todo, nada de estrés, por lo mismo y mirando específicamente a Erik y Logan les prohibió visitarlo hasta que él específicamente manifestara que quería lo contrario.

También le contó feliz que era una niña y que se llamaba Laura. Todos sonrieron emocionados al observar la fotografía de la ecografía, y ante todos Magneto soltó una lágrima de felicidad. Warren rápidamente les dejo para ir con las nuevas noticias donde su novio, sabía perfectamente lo testarudo que era Kurt y que este no se dormiría hasta saber como estaba su amigo.

Le explico todo, para luego dar un suave masaje en sus hombros, logrando que su amado se durmiera. Se acurrucó a lado y se dispuso a dormir, recién eran las seis de la mañana.

Charles y Raven fueron donde Hank para hacer algún relevo en los turnos de cuidado. Erik se retiró a su habitación, meditando como obtener el perdón de su hijo, por nada del mundo quería perderlo y mucho menos a la pequeña Laura, desde hacía meses que se arrepentía de las frías palabras dichas a su hijo y por, sobre todo, estaba absolutamente encariñado con el bebé, ahora que estaba con ellos y tenía nombre, no le cabían dudas que la pequeña sería la luz de sus ojos.

Logan por su parte se fue a ver el amanecer, se odiaba profundamente. Peter no debió pasar por todo esto, además, estaba seguro que había mucho que no sabían. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, ahora se encargaría de ganarse el perdón de Peter como fuera, porque ya no tenía dudas, el amaba a su revoltoso de cabellos plateados, y a Laura.

Pese a la insistencia de Raven y Charles, Hank se negó a abandonar la habitación. Los tres adultos se dedicaron a velar los sueños del chico. La presión se había estabilizado y ya no había sangrados, al parecer lo peor ya había ocurrido.

Dieron un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Peter, quien entre sueños pedía perdón. Charles con cuidado lo despertó, provocando que Peter se asustara, ya que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero al recordar, sus manos fueron a su barriga, suspiro aliviado al notar que el pequeño bulto seguía ahí.

– _Tranquilo mi niño. Todo está bien, la pequeña Laura crece fuerte y sana. Lo importante es que tu te cuides ahora -_ acto seguido, Charles le mostro una imagen de la ecografía, provocando una gran sonrisa en el pálido rostro de su hijo, él realmente amaba a su pequeña, luego se puso serio y se dirigió a Charles.

– _Papá ¿Cuándo me puedo ir de la mansión? -_

– _Dios, Peter no. Tú y Laura ahora se quedan con nosotros, no nos pueden volver a abandonar –_ al decirlo, él le tomo las manos a su hijo y le dio delicados besos, mientras éste agachaba la mirada.

– _Yo no merezco estar aquí, aprovechándome de ustedes. Yo no merezco nada. . . soy un debilucho no como tu papá –_

– _Peter tú lo mereces absolutamente todo, porque no has hecho nada, mírame bebé, nada malo. Sólo estas embarazado y como padre y abuelo, te llenaré de mimos y te cuidaré. Mi niño, yo fui mucho más débil que tú –_

– _Pero papá tu pasaste sólo el embarazo, sin molestar a nadie –_

– _Mierda, Peter no has entendido nada estos años, idiota –_ bufo Raven molesta – _Charles jamás estuvo sólo, no estuvo Erik, pero nos tenía a todos nosotros, sus amigos. Cada vez que este imbécil quería comer alguna cosa Hank debía ir al pueblo más cercano y conseguirle sus antojos o créeme cariño se metía en nuestras cabezas y nos torturaba. Yo debía hacerle masajes todos los días y el pobre de Alex soportar sus cambios de humor –_ al decirlo Raven y Hank comenzaron a reír recordando aquellos tiempos, mientras Charles se sentía sumamente avergonzado, tenía absolutamente claro que él había sido un embarazado realmente insoportable.

– _¿de verdad yo merezco esto? –_ Raven no aguanto y lo comenzó a abrazar y besar.

– _Hijo, tu mereces esto y mucho más. Todos en esta mansión te amamos y también a la pequeña Laura. No vuelvas a hacer una locura y por nada del mundo te vuelvas a ir. Te necesitamos Peter, tu eres la luz de esta mansión, mi pequeño –_ Charles al decirlo le beso la frente, provocando en Peter una cálida sensación, en esos momentos se sentía absolutamente amado y por primera vez en meses, se permitió sonreír de verdad.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como ven al fin esta de vuelta en la mansión.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, Peter les contará como fue su embarazo provocando dolor y culpa en todos. Será el encuentro con Erik, Logan comenzara su plan de conquista y Kurt tiene algo que contar.**

 **¿Qué creen que le pasa a Kurt?**

 **¿Erik pedirá perdón?**

 **¿Logan hará bien las cosas?**

 **Y finalmente ¿les gustó este capítulo?**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes comentan y votan, son lo máximo.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	8. Un rayo de luz

Los siguientes días Peter se los pasó en aquella sala equiparada con maquinaria de hospital entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Producto de todo lo que había vivido, se encontraba con anemia aguda y lamentablemente sufría algunas fiebres. Estando constantemente conectado a una bolsa de suero y otra de sangre, provocando pánico en todos los habitantes de la mansión.

Charles, Raven y Hank se turnaban para cuidarle, ocasionalmente lo visitaban Warren o Kurt y le acariciaban los cabellos de forma amistosa, pero tanto Erik como Logan seguían con prohibición de acercarse a aquella sala.

Charles le relataba con detalles a Erik el progreso de su hijo, sin embargo, con Logan no cruzaba palabra alguna, cada día le odiaba un poco más, al culparlo de todo lo que estaba viviendo su hijo. Wolverine accedía a algo de información por parte de Hank, ya que el resto de los involucrados le negaban la palabra, sobre todo, los jóvenes amigos del platinado, que ahora que sabían todo lo odiaban profundamente.

Al tercer día el joven ya estaba totalmente consciente, aún miraba avergonzado a los adultos que le cuidaban. Raven no dejaba de darle mimos, Hank jugueteaba con su cabello y Charles no paraba de acariciarle la barriga, ya que la pequeña Laura parecía despertar con su voz.

Esa misma tarde a solar, Charles no soportaba más la incertidumbre que hasta el momento había mantenido bajo control, contra todo pronóstico, se había obligado a no entrar en la cabeza de su hijo.

– _Peter, necesito saber que fue todo lo que pasaste para estar en estas condiciones –_

– _Pa…pá pensé que ya te habías metido en mi cabeza, yo…no…quiero hablar de eso –_

– _Sabes que no me meto sin permiso, por lo general, sólo aquel día –_

– _Hazlo de una buena vez, yo no quiero relatarlo. Sólo no digas nada –_

Con esas palabras Peter le permitió acceso a su cabeza, sabía que si lo hablaba se quebraría y la verdad no se sentía con el ánimo de llorar nuevamente por las horribles situaciones que había vivido y por otro lado, sabía que Charles no se detendría hasta saberlo todo.

Charles lo miró una última vez para asegurarse de tener el permiso, y luego entró rápidamente accediendo a los recuerdos. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado su hijo, vio como sufrió día y noche por la soledad, como los síntomas del embarazo apenas lo dejaban moverse, como tuvo que trabajar en las peores condiciones y como el dinero apenas le alcanzaba, privándose de alimentos. Al llegar a la golpiza recibida, sólo quería asesinar a esos imbéciles, sólo vio algo de afecto cuando fue cuidado por la pareja Wood, les debía mucho a esos ancianos.

Cuando salió del trance, pese a que tenía unas ganas incontrolables por llorar, sólo apretó dientes y puños, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a su hijo, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos.

– _Peter, estoy orgulloso de ti, has sido un hombre realmente fuerte –_ acto seguido se le acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus cabellos. – _Iré por algo de comida, te mereces algo sólido y no más de estas espantosas bolsas de suero –_ terminó diciéndolo con un gesto de asco que provocó una risita en el menor.

Al salir de la habitación se derrumbó, necesitaba hablar con Erik, sacar todo lo que había visto. Le pidió a Warren y Kurt que le llevaran la cena a su hijo, los jóvenes fueron encantados, aunque notaron la mirada angustiada de su profesor.

Buscó a Erik con su mente y rápidamente le pidió encontrarse en la habitación. Apenas lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar, al fin podía permitirse sacar todos los sentimientos que evito mostrar frente a Peter. Erik no entendía nada, así que sólo se preocupaba de acariciar suavemente la espalda de su esposo. Charles quien no tenía fuerza suficiente para hablar inserto sus recuerdos en la mente de Magneto, provocando que a los pocos minutos, éste compartiera su llanto, ambos se sentían exhaustos.

– _Todo fue mi culpa. Si yo no lo hubiera hablado así él no hubiera ido –_

– _Pero lo hiciste. No sacas nada con lamentarte del pasado, cambia el presente –_ Al decirlo, su esposo le regalo una tierna sonrisa, acompañada de un tierno beso. Sólo Charles era capaz de perdonar con esa capacidad y dar los mejores consejos en el momento indicado, realmente se había ganado la lotería con su esposo.

Se quedaron en la habitación conversando sobre como debían realizar ahora las cosas, ya estaban calmados y lo único que tenían en mente era recuperar a Peter.

En otro lado de la mansión, dos jóvenes le hablaban animadamente a Peter, quien apenas probaba algún bocado, no se sentía de ánimos, sólo quería estar sólo y descansar, pero en esa casa nadie dejaba de vigilarlo, se sentía angustiado.

– _Peter tenemos algo que contarte –_ le dijo Warren ansioso, mostrando una gran sonrisa, cosa extraña en el ángel con cara de amargado.

– _Ok chicos, hablen –_ les pidió Peter fingiendo interés ya que sus amigos se esforzaban por alegrarlo día a día.

– _También estoy embarazado –_ le reveló finalmente Kurt. A continuación, Warren se le acerco desde atrás posicionando su mano en el vientre aún plano y dando un suave beso en la mejilla del su novio. Peter estaba congelado, se le hizo inevitable comparar como estaba siendo el embarazo de Kurt y como lo era el de él, se sentía colapsar. Pero no demostraría nada frente a sus queridos amigos.

– _Wow chicos, felicitaciones. ¿Pero, cómo la tía Raven no te mató o al menos castró?_ \- luego de eso Peter no dejo de mostrar una sonrisa y juguetear con sus amigos. Provocando algo de esperanzas en sus amigos, quienes habían visto tan decaído a Peter.

Un tanto más tarde, Peter le rogó a Charles que lo llevaran a su habitación, ya que en la que se encontraba le recordaba mucho a un hospital y realmente los odiaba. Charles que sólo lo quería consentir de inmediato accedió a la solicitud, junto a Hank lo instalaron en su habitación que estaba tal como la había dejado a excepción que sintió un leve olor a tabaco, que inmediatamente lo odio.

Charles le preparo una infusión de manzanilla y le beso en la frente, ya que su hijo alegaba estar muriendo de sueño.

Pero nada era verdad, apenas estuvo sólo puso seguro en su habitación y a continuación, abrió las ventanas, necesitaba dejar de sentir aquel olor que le recordaba a Logan.

Luego no aguanto más y pese a su promesa de no llanto, dejó escapar sus lágrimas de forma silenciosa. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, pero estaba sumamente envidioso de Kurt, su amigo tenía un embarazo ideal, un novio que lo cuidaba como la cosa más valiosa, un bebé totalmente bien recibido y una madre que lo quería. Según se enteró, Warren lloró de emoción al conocer la noticia, mientras Logan sólo lo insultó.

Su amigo ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, le habían cumplido cada capricho. Mientras él, tuvo que trabajar hasta el cansancio y privarse de alimentos. Odiaba envidiar a su amigo, se sentía una basura, era un hombre miserable por tener ese tipo de sentimientos.

Dio un salto al sentir como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, rápidamente se tapó para hacerse el dormido, su padre tenía llaves para abrir. Pero finalmente escucho como los pasos se alejaban, quedando con la incertidumbre de su visitante nocturno.

Logan como cada noche no podía dormir sin haber visitado el cuarto de su chico, pero se sorprendió al notar que esta estaba con seguro, rápidamente proceso que lo más probable es que Peter se encontrará en el lugar, así que se giro sobre su mismo y huyó del lugar, por nada del mundo quería incomodar.

Al día siguiente, le dieron a Peter un gran desayuno del cual apenas probó. Raven no dijo nada, ya que entendía en parte al muchacho, aún necesitaba aclimatarse a sus nuevas condiciones de vida. El resto de la mañana se la pasó hojeando algunos comics de forma distraída, tras algunos golpecitos su papá Charles se hizo presente, acomodándose en la orilla de su cama, dándole un beso a él y unos cariños en la barriga para Laura.

– _Cariño, tu padre desea hablar contigo. Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte –_ le preguntó su papa de forma amable, mientras hacia círculos en la muñeca de su pequeño.

Peter lo medito algunos segundos, sabía que era una conversación que debía tener en algún momento y siguiendo su filosofía de vida entre antes, mejor. Accediendo sin problemas, sólo exigiendo estar a solas con Erik, acción que provocaba algo de inquietud por parte de Charles, pero que no negó tal petición.

El corazón del muchacho latía con fuerza mientras su mirada estaba hacía el suelo, aún no estaba preparado para escuchar los reclamos de su padre por haber huido, de seguro, le odiaba aún más que antes. Se agito cuando vio venir la mano de Erik hacía su cara, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una suave caricia en su mejilla, al abrir los ojos pudo ver como rodaban las lágrimas en el rostro de su padre.

Lo que ocurrió jamás lo espero, Erik sin previo aviso se arrodilló ante su cama, con su mirada fijamente en el él, sólo pidiendo perdón de la forma más humillante que podría existir, jamás pensó en verlo en esa posición. El hombre sólo lloraba rogando a su hijo un perdón.

– _Padre yo no tengo nada que perdonar. Soy el peor hijo que podrías tener –_ le sonrió de forma tímida.

– _¡Peter no! Eres el hijo que siempre quise, estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti. Él bastardo soy yo por haberte tratado de esa forma, jamás debí quitarte mi apoyo y mucho menos golpearte, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ganarme tu perdón. Hijo yo te amo –_ Ante esas últimas palabras, Peter se quebró y termino llorando, provocando que Magneto rápidamente lo abrazará y haciendo entrar a Charles en segundos, éste último se quedó congelado al ver tan tierna escena, no pudo evitar sumarse a las lágrimas.

Luego de algunos minutos de llanto y risas, al fin los tres hombres pudieron calmarse y Erik por primera vez pidió tocar la pancita de Peter.

Su hijo accedió encantado, por primera vez, sentía que su pequeña Laura era aceptada por su abuelo. A Magneto le brillaron los ojos y unas lágrimas corrieron, ya que justo cuando le hablaba a la luz de sus ojos, Laura dio algunas patadas, provocando que Erik la sintiera por primera vez.

Reprendiéndose aún más haber sido un imbécil y no poder acompañar a su pequeño en esta maravillosa instancia. Ya con Charles se había perdido todo el embarazo y con Peter casi cae en lo mismo, si que Magneto era un idiota.

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, Peter estaba cansado por tantas emociones así que durmió la mayor parte del tiempo. Con ayuda de Warren y Kurt acompañándolo hizo una pequeña caminata hasta el salón, necesitaba estirar el cuerpo sin esforzarse. Los tres chicos se sentaron en el salón como hace algunos meses a ver la televisión, sólo que ahora las posiciones eran distintas, Peter estaba sólo en una orilla, mientras Warren no paraba de acariciar las manos de su novio, el platinado necesitaba huir del lugar.

– _Warren se movió, se movió –_ Gritó Kurt ansioso, de inmediato el ángel posicionó sus manos en la barriga de su novio, sonriendo ampliamente al sentir los leves movimientos. Peter sólo fue capaz de sonreír, aunque por dentro sólo quería llorar.

La primera vez que sintió a Laura, fue mientras cargaba cajas. Ni siquiera pudo detenerse a apreciar la sensación y muchos menos enseñárselo a alguien, de hecho, la primera vez que alguien le había tocado su barriga fue la segura Wood asegurándole que su hija seguía con vida.

Se excuso que estaba cansado para volver a su habitación, la pareja estaba tan metida en su felicidad que ni siquiera le ayudaron a volver. Fue a paso lento, mientras una lágrima se escapaba. Al llegar a su habitación le hablaba a su hija que no debía sufrir, que si bien no tendría papá, tendría a los mejores abuelitos del mundo y muchísimos maravillosos tíos.

Logan desde la distancia lo pudo observar, aún no se atrevía a acercarse. Quedó sorprendido, por primera vez pudo ver como ya se notaba una muy pequeña pancita, sintió algo tibio dentro de él y un deseo incontrolable por acariciarla. Pero al notar los largos cabellos del platinado, sus dedos picaban, ansiaba pasar sus manos por la cabeza del chico y repartir besos por su cuello. Se fue rápidamente al salón antes de cometer una locura.

Al entrar quedó pasmado al notar como la joven pareja de mutantes reía de felicidad, Kurt de forma animada le explicó que por primera vez su pequeño se había movido. Logan sólo los felicitó y salió triste del lugar. Ahora entendía la cara de tristeza de Peter, quizás cuantas cosas del embarazo las estaba viviendo sólo y él como imbécil que era, había perdido la oportunidad de acompañarlo.

Rápidamente recordó como Warren cumplía cada antojo del azulado, inclusive cuando quería comer las cosas más extrañas, como cuando exigió una malteada de chocolate con apio y jengibre. De inmediato se le ocurrió una idea, algo descabellada, pero necesitaba cumplirla. Salió corriendo animado de la mansión con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando un escalofrío en Raven al verlo pasar de esa forma tan jovial.

Peter durmió un poco más, al parecer su cuerpo aún estaba agotado. Al despertar tenía algo de hambre, por lo tanto, debía levantarse a la cocina. Lo pensó algunos segundos, pero pese a la flojera el hambre era más, quizás Laura también la sentía y con ese pensamiento se hizo ánimos para levantarse, aún no quería toparse con nadie.

Al abrir la puerta estaba asombrado, frente a su puerta había una canasta, rápidamente la tomó y volvió a su cama. Estaba asombrado en su interior tenía un hermoso oso de peluche, acompañado de sus golosinas favoritas como reeses, snickers, milky way, twix y m&m's. Desde que había dejado la mansión que no comía algo así por el dinero, inmediatamente se le hizo agua la boca.

Tomó un par de golosinas y las comió de forma apresurada, debía agradecerles a sus padres por el regalo. Al comerlas Laura le propinó fuertes patadas, parece que su hija había heredado su gusto por aquellos dulces.

Estaba por su tercera golosina cuando la puerta fue abierta por sus padres, quienes traían una bandeja con comida.

– _¿Cariño y esas golosinas? –_

– _¿Acaso no es un regalo de ustedes? –_ al ver que ambos hombres negaron a Peter se le pasó el apetito, tenía un sospechoso y no quería recibir nada de él.

Para los hombres no pasó desapercibida la reacción del muchacho, pero no emitieron opinión alguna. Le acompañaron mientras éste se servía la cena y luego le dejaron descansar.

Charles estaba furioso, como el imbécil de Logan se había atrevido a molestar a su hijo. Rápidamente lo buscó y sin aviso previo lo arrincono ante una muralla. Tanto Erik como Wolverine estaban asombrados, era sumamente extraño ver a Xavier demostrar tanta violencia.

– _¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a mi hijo? tu ya lo perdiste. Deberías irte de mi mansión, tu renunciaste a Peter y Laura, ni siquiera mereces verlos –_ Pese a que Erik no aceptaba a Logan, él lo entendía. Técnicamente ambos habían sido unos bastardos con sus novios embarazos, le ayudaría a no darse cuenta tan tarde de su error como le había sucedido a él.

Erik se le acercó a y lo abrazo por la espalda, para calmarlo, logrando que finalmente se calmará.

– _Amor, no creo que esa sea la solución. Peter aún lo ama y Laura merece un padre –_

– _No me hagas reír Erik. Tu odias a Logan, sólo que te estas proyectando en él, a fin de cuentas, tú fuiste tan bastardo como él –_ Erik estaba asombrado, era primera vez que su esposo le reprochaba de esa forma, algo dentro de él se quebró.

Charles dio la vuelta para huir de la habitación, ya que había hablado de más por la rabia.

– _Ayúdenme se los ruego, no quiero perder a Peter ni mucho menos a Laura. Yo los amo y me moriría sin ellos. Por favor, no me los nieguen –_ Al girarse vio como Logan estaba de rodillas implorando, mientras lloraba en silencio. Era primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. Erik por su lado sólo abría los ojos de forma asombrada.

– _Al parecer tienes principios, tienes mí apoyo. Pero llegas a hacer una cosa mal y juro que te arranco las garras –_ lo dicho por Magneto fue de forma ruda, pero le regalo una sonrisa auténtica y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Charles por su parte, decidió dejar en claro las cosas con Logan y pedir una disculpa se había comportado como un crío, además, sabía que su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de un imbécil tal como él de Erik, pondría todo de su parte para que fueran una familia feliz.

Con la promesa de ayudarlo, rápidamente terminó la conversación, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su esposo. Por su lado, Logan se fue a fumar un habano, necesitaba liberarse de tanta tensión.

Al llegar a la habitación Erik ya se encontraba acostado, dándole la espalda y supuestamente durmiendo. Charles se quitó la ropa, sólo quedando en ropa interior y subió a la cama, destapando levemente a su esposo y acariciando su espalda.

– _Se que estás fingiendo, no me hagas entrar en tu mente –_

– _Charles por favor, no tengo ánimos de hablar. Mañana estaré bien cariño –_

– _Qué lástima, mi cuerpo te necesitaba. Tendré que satisfacerme sólo –_

Erik dio un respingo al sentir como el bóxer de su pareja le caían en la cara, luego al escuchar como Charles se acariciaba y emitía uno que otro quejido no pudo más.

Se levanto rápidamente y tomo puso a ahorcajas sobre su esposo, deleitándose con la vista.

– _Que conste que tú lo buscaste gatito y me pagaras por las palabras que me dijiste, me dolieron Charles –_

No hubo más dialogo, rápidamente la ropa de Erik voló por la habitación, la cual en algunos minutos se llenó de quejidos.

* * *

 **Cariños me demoré más de lo esperado en traer la continuación, así que esta un poquito más larga de lo acostumbrado.**

 **Díganme, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.**

 **PS. Al fin de vacaciones, así que lo más probable es que la próxima actualización este pronto.**


	9. Amigos

Una semana en la mansión y la salud de Peter había mejorado de forma impresionante. Su rostro ya no estaba del verdoso ceniza con que había llegado y las ojeras levemente estaban disminuyendo. Pese a que los primeros días prácticamente no tenía apetito, ya se estaba alimentando como cuando era un adolescente, Charle aún recordaba cuando prácticamente todos los días debía ir al supermercado por comida debido al pozo sin fondo de su hijo.

Erik cada día le demostraba amor, ya a los típicos jugueteos en su cabello se sumaron los abrazos espontáneos y las caricias en su barriga, lo que para Charles y Peter era sumamente tierno, provocaba escalofríos en los jóvenes mutantes de la mansión.

Kurt y Warren pareciera que cada día estaban más enamorados, provocando nauseas en todos los presentes, menos en Raven que ya prácticamente había aceptado al arrogante de ángel como su yerno, aunque eso no evitaba que técnicamente todos los días le recordaba que si hacía sufrir a Kurt le cortaría las bolas.

Logan sólo observaba desde la distancia, desde que Peter se había unido en la rutina de la mansión, él decidió no incluirse, aislándose de comidas comunitarias. Nadie sabía lo que hacía durante el día, solo lo lograban ver dando puntualmente sus clases, ni siquiera era seguro que durmiera en la mansión.

Mantener tranquilo a un embarazado hiperactivo era una tarea ardua, pese a que los primeros días Peter no protestó en absoluto y prácticamente dormía más del tres cuartas partes del día, ya la tranquilidad no estaba agobiando. Su cuerpo y cabeza acostumbradas a las rutinas de trabajo extenuante le imploraban algo de movimiento. En la siguiente ecografía comprobaron que el embarazo iba sumamente bien y que Laura había crecido de forma admirable, seguía siendo una etapa de sumo cuidado, por lo que se le exigía no hacer tareas de esfuerzo, sin embargo, ya podría re incorporarse a clases si lo quisiera e incluso dar pequeños paseos, aunque el veto a su mutación seguía en pie, logrando pucheros por parte del mutante platinado.

Ya en clases, distintos jóvenes se le acercaba a abrazarlo y pedirle tocar su barriga, él acostumbrándose a estas nuevas situaciones accedía con una enorme sonrisa. Rápidamente se incorporó en todas las materias pese a que las había abandonado hace meses, le había servido leer los apuntes de sus amigos, sólo optó por no asistir a la clase de Logan, logrando que el mutante se deprimiera un poco más.

Peter ya había notado la presencia de Logan a su alrededor, era demasiado notorio su perfume y la intensa mirada que este le daba, pese a todo hacía como si no se diera cuenta, aunque si tenía la oportunidad, debería mencionarle que era realmente pésimo ocultando su presencia.

Día a día le estaban llegando cartas bajo la puerta, conocía demasiado bien aquella caligrafía dura y sin nada de gracia, quien le pedía perdón en cada oportunidad, adjuntando algún poema o pasaje de un buen libro, le sorprendía la dedicación de Wolverine, aunque se le hacía que alguien o algunos le estaban ayudando. De vez en cuando se le sumaban pequeños obsequios tanto para él como para Laura, sin embargo, lo que más le agradaba es cuando le llegaban flores.

Se acercaba la navidad en la mansión y se sentía en el aire, todo estaba decorado gracias al enorme entusiasmo por estas fechas de Charles y Raven, Erik aun despotricaba sobre el exceso de luces y pequeñas cositas brillantes. Lo niños y jóvenes con familia habían vuelto a su casa para estas fechas, mientras los que no contaban con tal privilegio se le unían a la familia Leshner-Xavier, como era tradición desde hace años.

Peter sabía que Logan lo evitaba en eventos públicos para estas fechas y se esperaba que esto también ocurriera en noche buena y navidad, no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Así que escribió rápidamente en una hojita una pequeña nota:

 _Logan muchas gracias por tus presentes._

 _Si no tienes planes en estas fechas festivas, eres sumamente bien recibido a pasarlas con todos nosotros en la mansión._

 _Nadie merece estar solo en navidad._

 _Peter M._

Pese a que le apenaba hacer algo así y su corazón palpitaba de forma apresurada al pensar en compartir habitación con Logan, realmente no quería sentirse culpable de que el lobezno la pasara sólo.

Cuando Logan entró a su habitación molesto por el griterío en la mansión, dio un respingo al notar una hoja doblada. Con manos temblorosas la recogió, pese a que cada día en sus sueños recibía alguna señal de su chico, jamás pensó que esto se haría realidad. Cuando al fin la logro abrir y leer, tuvo que hacerlo al menos unas cinco veces para convencerse del contenido de la nota.

Su mocoso, su Peter, era la persona más bondadosa que podía conocer, realmente había heredado lo mejor de sus padres, aunque claramente la clemencia era por parte de Charles. Sin pensarlo más tomó su característica chaqueta de cuero y se montó en su motocicleta, debía apresurarse a ir al centro comercial.

Hank y Charles cocinaban distintos platillos, mientras Peter alegre se encargaba de probar cada uno pese a los regaños de ambos, Raven por su lado estaba enfurruñada por haberle negado el acceso a la cocina, teniendo que contentarse con decorar la mesa.

Erik por su lado ordenaba y ponía vieja música en su disco, recordando la primera navidad que pasó con Peter, ansioso por el próximo año pasarla con su pequeña nieta, realmente nunca pensó que lograría amar más.

Todos se encontraban en la mesa dispuestos a comer, Charles no había querido mencionar respecto a la ausencia de Logan, sin embargo, se le hacía demasiado obvio que su hijo lo buscaba con la mirada. Todos dieron un respingo al sentir como la puerta se abría con violencia, viendo entrar a Logan con la cara roja producto del frío y aún algo de nieve en su cabeza, generando pequeñas risas en los menores de la mansión. Pese a que todos esperaban un gruñido por parte de Wolverine, él les dedicó una tímida sonrisa, excusándose que de inmediato se unía a la cena.

Al entrar nuevamente al salón había cambiado su ropa, provocando que a Raven se le cayera el tenedor, Charles y Erik abrieran los ojos, y Peter se sonrojara levemente. El hombre había cambiado su típica ropa desaliñada, por un aspecto sumamente ordenado, reemplazando sus raídas remeras por una camisa y ordenando su cabello, siéndose sumamente sensual.

 _-Logan te ves . . . –_ Erik dispuesto a dar un comentario mordaz y avergonzar al pobre hombre, fue detenido un nada disimulado por parte de su marido y una clara señal de advertencia- _Hombre Logan, muchas gracias por presentarte en nuestra cena familiar._

De inmediato Wolverine se sentía algo avergonzado, una cosa es que Magneto dijera que te iba a ayudar y una muy distinta, es que prácticamente frente a todos dijera que eres bienvenido a la familia, sintió una calidez en su corazón, la cual se incrementó al ver a su mocoso aún más lindo que lo acostumbrado.

La cena fue sumamente divertida, todos mostraban felicidad en sus rostros. Comentaron anécdotas divertidas del pasado, así como algunas que habían ocurrido durante el año, la comida estaba deliciosa y el ambiente era sumamente agradable. Cerca de la media noche, Charles hizo una especie de oración a la cual todos a su modo se sumaron de alguna manera, Peter quien ya no creía en nada y nadie, se digno a mantener una mirada estoica, para el ya no había Dios luego de todo lo que había pasado, Logan por su parte cruzo sus manos y agachó su cabeza sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes, por primera vez en la vida, tenía que agradecerle a un Dios que su chico estuviera a salvo y que su pequeña también se encontrara bien.

Finalizaron la velada con galletas y chocolate caliente, mientras los más pequeños de la mansión daban cabezazos de sueño. Si bien no hubo una conversación directa entre Peter y Logan, este último se sentía realmente feliz, por fin pudo estar en el mismo espacio que su mocoso y observar desde cerca la barriga que al parecer había crecido de forma desmesurada los últimos días, sus manos quemaban por acariciarla y sus besos ardían por tener los de Peter.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano, como era costumbre en la mansión se colocaban cerca del árbol y por turnos abrían sus regalos. Peter estaba sorprendido por la montaña de presentes que tenía, aunque muchos estaban dedicados a su pequeña, quien pateaba de forma rítmica como si estuviera expresando su felicidad. Se le aguaron los ojos de emoción al obtener cartas y dibujos de los mocos de la mansión, jamás pensó que lo vieran como un hermano mayor, Charles notando el gesto no pudo evitar comentarlo con Erik, avergonzado a su joven hijo.

Logan no tomaba mucho en cuenta lo que el había recibido, ya que estaba expectante cuando Peter abriera su regalo. El muchacho al hacerlo le dedico una alegre sonrisa y pronuncio un gracias a la distancia, haciendo que Logan le sonriera el gesto. Wolverine le había dado una linda chaqueta de cuero como tantas veces le había pedido y una versión en miniatura para Laura, el gesto le ánimo a pensar que el obsequio de Logan había sido el correcto.

Y su suposición se confirmó cuando Logan comenzó a llorar en silencio, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño marco de fotografía con la imagen de la última ecografía de Laura, en la cual se observaba con detalles a la pequeña, sus manos temblaron y su ansiedad le hizo salir por aire.

Peter estaba preocupado, quizás estaba forzando demasiado las cosas. Si bien Logan en cada carta y gesto le pedía perdón y sobre todo rogaba poder estar presente para Laura, no sabía que tanta verdad había en sus palabras, ya que no habían hablado nada a la cara. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía demasiado veloz, quería aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

No fue difícil imaginarse donde estaría Logan, con golpes tímidos llamó en la habitación del mayor, al abrirle la puerta, la cara de desconcierto de Logan le hizo reír, provocando confusión en el hombre.

 _-Necesitamos hablar-_

 _-Gracias-_ no hubo más diálogo cuando Peter sin aviso fue acunado por los fuertes brazos del motociclista quien lo acomodo en su pecho y le comenzó a besar el cabello- _Perdóname por todo, Peter soy un hijo de puta, pero te necesito, los necesito. Por favor perdóname –_ al terminar de decirlo, Peter escuchó los sollozosy no faltó mucho para sentir las lágrimas del mayor.

Quicksilver se alejo un poco para poder obsérvalo bien, acto seguido, le tomó sus manos llevándolas hasta su vientre, aún no mencionaba palabra alguna, sólo dedicándole una suave mirada.

Logan dio un respingo y su llanto se intensificó al sentir como algo se movía en el abdomen de su chico y recordando lo ocurrido con Kurt, pudo notar que a quien sentía era a su hija.

 _-James ella te necesita, estaría feliz que seas parte de vida –_ Al decirlo Logan expresó una sonrisa sumamente auténtica, abrazándolo de forma apresurada, lentamente se estaba acercando a sus labios, cuando fue enérgicamente detenido por Peter – _Ella te necesita, yo no. Me quedó muy claro que no me amas y no te tienes que obligar a estar conmigo -_

 _-Pero Peter yo . . . –_

 _-Tú no Logan. Tú estás confundido y te estás haciendo creer cosas –_

 _-Peter, yo de verdad te . . . –_

- _Sin rencores Logan. Volvamos al salón –_ sin aviso, Peter se le acercó y dio un suave y veloz beso en su mejilla, abandonándolo en su habitación. Sentía como quemaba donde había besado su chico, quien no quería escuchar palabra alguna.

El no estaba confundido, sabía muy bien lo que quería. No le importaba demorarse años con tan de hacerle notar a Peter su amor, para él ya no había nadie más en la vida. Aceptaba que estaba profundamente enamorado de su mocoso y no descansaría hasta hacérselo notar.

Entró al salón con una boba sonrisa, ansiaba poder acariciar nuevamente la barriga de Peter y sentir a su pequeña Laura. Todos en el salón estaban en silencio y él rápidamente logró captar la atmósfera.

Kurt se encontraba de pie llorando, mientras Warren estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mostrándole un brillante anillo. La atmósfera solemne fue quebrada por los pequeños hipidos de Raven emocionada.

Se escuchó el efusivo "si" de Kurt y luego se vio un pasional beso por parte de Warren, provocando aplausos en todos los presentes de la mansión. Su vista no estaba en la joven pareja de mutantes, si no, en su chico. La cara de Peter estaba contrariada y sus ojos vidriosos amenazaban por llorar en cualquier momento, demostrando absoluta tristeza.

Su semblante cambio de forma fugaz por una falsa sonrisa que nadie pareció notar, para acercarse a sus amigos y darles efusivos abrazos en medio de buenos deseos.

Durante el día la mansión estaba sumergida en una atmósfera alegre, pero Logan notaba la ilusoria felicidad de Peter, aunque nadie más parecería notar esos detalles. El día terminó temprano, todos estaban cansados por tantas emociones.

Peter se excuso de una amena conversación con sus padres, alegando estar sumamente cansado y sugiriendo a sus padres que debiesen tener "tiempo de calidad", salió de la habitación dándoles un guiño.

 _\- ¿Qué opinas cariño, tu y yo en un hotel con jacuzzi? -_

 _-¿Erik, y si Peter nos necesita?-_

 _-Bebé él acaba de sugerirlo, además se ve realmente bien. Y no estará solo-_ al decirlo le besaba y chupaba el cuello de Charles, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el trasero de esto, para que su esposo finalmente accediera a la invitación. Al pasar por el salón se encontraron con Logan viendo solitariamente la televisión, encargándole a su hijo.

Esa noche Logan creyó prudente darle las buenas noches a Peter, más bien ansiaba volver a tocar su barriga. Iba a dar unos golpes en la puerta, cuando unos sollozos le llamaron la atención, eran leves, pero gracias a su buen oído los pudo notar.

No espero a que Peter le abriera, entró forzando la puerta desesperado. Su Peter estaba sentado en suelo con grandes lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se le acerco y no acunó entre sus brazos, haciendo que el chiquillo llorara con más fuerza.

-¿ _Peter que pasa?-_ al no tener más respuesta que sollozos se estaba comenzando a desesperar – _Dios no me hagas esto ¿Qué te duele? –_

 _-Soy soy un idiota Logan –_ Wolverine le miro sin entender nada, solo podía acariciar su espalda para calmarlo – _Estoy tan celoso de Kurt y Warren, soy el peor amigo del mundo. No puedo dejar de sentirme envidioso de la felicidad que ellos tienen, soy un bastardo-_

 _-Pet si quieres tu y yo –_

 _-no seas imbécil –_

Logan luego de eso se calló, realmente él era un idiota en eso de consolar a la gente. Se horrorizo al ver como una de las muñecas de Peter estaba sangrando, el idiota de su chico se había mordido con fuerzas, seguramente por la desesperación. Le dio una mirada molesta al enseñar la herida y luego le obligo a sentarse mientras él salía de la habitación.

Cuando entró Peter estaba más calmado, mirando el suelo avergonzado. Sin decir nada, le curo con cuidado, poniéndole una pequeña venda. Le dejo sólo otra vez, Peter se acostó al pensar que Logan se había ido molesto por su actitud infantil, después de todo había tenido un estúpido arranque de rabia, si Logan supiera que más de alguna vez se cortó, se apenó ante este último pensamiento.

Dio un brinco al ver entrar a Logan con su pijama puesta, una almohada en la mano y una taza de algo caliente en la otra.

Se tumbo junto a su chico extendiendo una taza de leche con chocolate, la cual Peter de inmediato se bebió de forma animada.

 _-Peter comprendo que estés molesto. Yo también me siento celoso del imbécil de Warren. Él ha hecho las cosas bien, no como yo. Pero tú si que no tienes nada que envidiarle a Kurt. Tu has sido más fuerte que nadie y sólo has logrado sobrevivir, pese a que Erik y yo te lo pusimos difícil –_ Peter intentó interrumpir, pero fue callado suavemente con una caricia en la mejilla – _Pero de ahora en adelante serás mimado por todos en esta mansión, y específicamente yo, me comprometo a cuidar de ti y nuestra hija, y si me lo permites, Peter mírame. Yo te conquistaré cariño y cuando estés seguro de lo sientes, te pediré matrimonio, porque yo cariño estoy seguro de lo que siento. Peter yo te amo –_

Peter no sabía como reaccionar ante las palabras dichas, hace algunos minutos era el idiota más grande del mundo, haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño al envidiar a sus mejores amigos. Y ahora, había recibido la confesión de amor más linda del mundo, hecha por el hombre que amaba desde hace años y padre de su hija, pero su corazón aún no estaba preparado para perdonar o volver a sentir, Logan le había llevado al extremo del dolor.

- _Logan yo . . . –_

 _-Con calma Peter, por ahora sólo te pido que me dejes acompañarte ¿comencemos como amigos? –_ el menor asistió con la cabeza a la pregunta, aún se encontraba confundido, demasiadas emociones en un mismo día.

Se sentía cansado y comenzaba a cabecear, Logan lo atrajo a su cuerpo pese a la resistencia inicial, pero su chico estaba helado y necesitaba ser reconfortado, suerte que él siempre estaba caliente. Peter se tumbo en su pecho, escuchando los tranquilos latidos de Logan se durmió profundamente.

Logan acostumbrado a su insomnio desde la huida de su amor, le costó dormirse. Mientras se mantenía con los ojos abiertos, no paraba de acariciar los cabellos y la panza de su chico, pensando en que no dejaría escapar a su amor, lo reconquistaría. No estaría tranquilo hasta que fueran una verdadera familia.

Esa noche ambos hombres durmieron como no lo hacia desde hace meses . . .

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, poco a poco nuestros mutantes favoritos se están acercando.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos algo más de la convivencia de Peter y Logan, especialmente lo que es vivir un embarazo juntos. Aunque advierto que el drama se acerca a pasos agigantados.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, especialmente a quienes votan y comentan, realmente me hacen muy feliz. Nuevamente los espero ansiosa.**

 **¡Un abrazo gigante!**


	10. Últimos meses

Logan despertó de un sobre salto al escuchar como Peter se quejaba entre sueños y se removía angustiado, era claro que el muchacho tenía pesadillas, pero cuando escucho su nombre de los labios del menos, su corazón se detuvo.

Con un suave golpe en el hombro le hizo reaccionar, ocasionando que Peter se despertara de golpe. De inmediato le regalo una mirada llena de miedo y se contrajo al otro lado de cama, cerrando los ojos de forma le comenzó a gritar.

– _Lárgate, no me hagas sufrir. ¡Vete ahora! –_ al decirlo sus ojos estaban aguados y su cuerpo temblaba, Logan como pudo abandonó lo más rápido que pudo la habitación.

Quicksilver se acurruco y se intentó calmar entre sollozos, ya era parte de sus días despertar en medio de pesadillas, por lo general se trataban de Logan siendo aún más cruel, una que otra vez Erik se cruzaba en sus malos sueños.

Entre sollozos volvió a dormirse, mientras Logan sin hacer ruido entró a la habitación, tapando al chiquillo que ya estaba más que frío, con cuidado limpio un par de lágrimas.

Se fue al patio de la mansión sintiendo el gélido clima de finales de diciembre, apenas tenía una camisa, pero necesitaba sentir el frío en su cuerpo. Le dolía lo que acaba de pasar, nunca pensó lo dañado que estaba su chico, y pensar que él era el culpable de todo, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de frustración mientras no parada de desordenar su cabello de forma furiosa.

A lo lejos se veía caminando lentamente a los dueños de la mansión, tenían las manos tomadas y no dejaban de darse miradas cargadas de pasión, a Logan le tranquilizaba que si sus futuros suegros lo habían logrado, aún habían esperanzas para él. Aunque Peter no era tan laxo como Charles, ni Erik había sido tan cruel como él.

Rápidamente chequearon que Peter se encontrara bien, al verlo durmiendo tranquilamente se fueron a su habitación. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Erik arrinconó a Charles contra la muralla, besando su cuello de forma apresurada, su lengua recorría desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, rápidamente sintió como la erección de su esposo se estaba activando al igual que la suya, no pudo evitar chupar el cuello de amor al sentir como este gemía bajito.

Sin aviso lo llevó hasta la cama, mientras Charles se enrollaba a su cintura, cayendo juntos en el lecho. Rápidamente, ambos hombres quedaron sin ropa dándose cuenta como sus cuerpos tenían secuelas de la noche acalorada que habían tenido en el hotel, pues Charles tenía un cardenal en la cadera y la espalda de Erik estaba llena de rasguños.

– _Señor Lehnsherr no cree que ha sido suficiente-_

– _Contigo cariño, nunca es suficiente, eres mi heroína-_

– _Te amo metalitos-_

– _Oh Dios, este culo va a pagar ese estúpido apodo –_ al decirlo le dio unas fuertes nalgadas, provocando que Charles se calentara aún más, enroscándose en su cuerpo y tomando sus labios de forma posesiva, no dejaba de morder su labio inferior.

Se besaron hasta quedar sin aire, en algún momento decidieron que pronto comenzaría la vida en la mansión, así que lo más sensato era tomar una ducha y por qué no hacerlo juntos.

Charles gemía mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantenerse de pie, Erik le daba estocadas de forma rápida y profunda, sentía todo su cuerpo quemarse y sus piernas se sentían fatigadas, Erik por su lado no podía creer que siempre el sexo con su esposo era una de las mejores sensaciones.

Cuando estaban pronto a tener un orgasmo, Erik se acerco y mientras Charles se giraba, lograron alcanzar sus labios, juntos lo tuvieron mientras se besaban de forma obscena. Rápidamente Charles cayó en los brazos de su esposo, quien suavemente lo sostuvo dando suaves besos en su hombro, Erik terminó de enjuagarse a ambos y al estilo princesa lo cargo hasta la cama desordenada.

Ambos se recostaron mirando el techo, regularizando sus respiraciones mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Erik finalmente se giró, observando detalladamente el cuerpo de Charles, se sintió mal al darse cuenta del cardenal en su cuello y algunos dedos marcados en la cadera de su esposo, con mucho cuidado se acerco para darle suaves besos en las zonas dañadas mientras pedía disculpas de forma avergonzada.

Charles por su parte sólo le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, no podía creer que luego de años teniendo sexo -de distintas formas y de las mejores- Erik seguía siendo un caballero, preocupándose por dañarlo.

– _Soy un hombre fuerte Erik. Y amor, deberías ver tu espalda –_

– _Te amo bebé –_ al decirlo, se le acercó juntando sus narices de forma cariñosa.

– _Yo mucho más_ –

Erik decidió que era momento de vestirse, sus manos picaban por ir al cabello de Peter y, sobre todo, a su barriga. Al pasar frente al espejo no pudo evitar reír de forma estúpida, Charles si que le había clavado las uñas, inclusive sus dedos estaban marcados en su hombro. Si que ambos podían ser una bomba de pasión, al parecer en conjunto se potenciaban. Vistiéndose de forma sencilla y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Charles se retiró de la habitación, por su lado, Charles decidió dormir algunos minutos, sus posaderas adoloridas se lo rogaban.

Peter se despertó desorientado, no sabía si todo había sido un sueño o realmente había pasado la noche con Logan, lo comprobó al sentir la colonia de su amor. Se giro para aspirar aquel olor que nunca ha podido olvidar y luego al sentir como su estomago sonaba, decidió que era hora de levantarse.

Casi le dio en la cara a Erik quien quedo con el puño en alto para tocar en la puerta, a continuación, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego se le lanzó al cuerpo, dándose un tierno abrazo, aunque era una escena un tanto cómica pues el vientre de Peter estaba muy abultado.

– _Veo que con papá tuvieron excelente "tiempo de calidad" –_ lo dijo con una gran sonrisa desapareciendo hacia la cocina, mientras Erik avergonzado le seguía detrás, al parecer los rasguños estaban hasta por su cuello.

– _Sin opiniones mocosito –_ le dijo Erik divertido, mientras preparaba una bandeja con comida, era claro para quien sería ese desayuno, Peter sólo le sonrió expresando sus buenos días para su papá.

Peter tenía más hambre en comparación a los últimos meses, pero en la mansión ya no quedaban muchas comidas luego de la navidad, se conformó con una taza de leche y algo de cereales, cuando ente sus ojos fue puesta una bandeja de donuts, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Logan le sonrió de forma divertida y luego le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego acercarse a la pancita de su mocoso y luego de acariciar con sus manos, descender y dar un beso, provocando que Peter se sonrojara ante tal acción. Luego tomó una taza de café y se sentó a comer con su chico, le encantaba la atmósfera que había en ese momento, olvidando lo ocurrido hace un par de horas.

Pero ambos sabían que debían hablar de lo ocurrido, como siempre, fue Peter el primero en romper el silencio y pedir disculpas por haberlo corrido de su habitación. Logan de forma sincera le explicó que le entendía perfectamente, incluso le reveló que él también sufría de pesadillas, ante la cara de pregunta de Peter no pudo evitar revelar toda la verdad.

– _Peter yo leí tu libreta-_

– _¡QUE! –_ la cara de Peter era indescriptible, una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Abandonó la cocina de la forma más rápida que sin su mutación pudo lograr, se sentía sin oxígeno, necesitaba aire en su rostro.

Se comenzó a helar, pues el viento estaba sumamente frío ya que se acercaba una nevada. Estaba temblando cuando fue envuelto por una amplia chaqueta y a continuación, Logan le puso un gorro de lana y una bufando, viéndose sumamente adorable.

Dándole la mano le invito a dar un paseo, de seguro a ambos le serviría despejarse y tener aquella conversación en soledad, después de todo la mansión seguía siendo demasiado concurrida.

– _Peter cuando te fuiste mi mundo se derrumbó, pero cuando leí sobre tus sentimientos algo en mi se quebró. Bebé cada noche te soñaba, te veía sufriendo y muchas veces acabando con tu vida, y yo siendo un simple observador, no sabes lo que era despertar en soledad y saber que mis peores miedos podrían ser realidad. Peter si estuvieras sin vida, te aseguro que te hubiera seguido-_

Peter estaba sin palabras, jamás pensó que a Logan le había afectado de esa forma, de cierta forma podría creer en sus palabras. Pero su corazón pesaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien lo que le atormentaba noche a noche, y el padre de su hija sonaba como un buen candidato.

– _Bueno no fuiste él único que sufrió ¿sabes lo que es pasar un embarazo solo y pobre? –_

Ante la negativa de Logan, por primera vez Quicksilver narró a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, conteniéndose algunos detalles demasiados íntimos. Al finalizar su relato, dio grandes bocanadas de aire, pero ninguna lágrima se le escapó, él ya era un hombre fuerte y se sentía libre al haber podido expresar sus horribles vivencias.

Por su lado, Logan apretaba sus puños, hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos y de sus ojos no paraban de correr lágrimas, sin aviso necesito saber que su chico estaba sano y salvo, abrazándolo de forma protectora.

– _Sólo unos minutos –_ le dijo al menor al sentir como este se removía, no dejo de abrazarlo y darle suaves besos en la coronilla. Si tuviera que agradecer de rodillas a cada Dios por tener a Peter de vuelva, lo haría. Pues no lograba pensar que sus mayores miedos se hicieran hecho realidad, ya no lograba imaginar una vida sin Peter o sin Laura.

Cuando al fin logró convencerse de que si soltaba a Peter este no desaparecería, lo soltó llenándose de amor al verlo sonrojado y con algunos copos de nieve. Caminaron de la mano de vuelta a la mansión.

 _ **Algunas semanas después. . .**_

Las cosas entre Logan y Peter tenían una forma extraña de avanzar. El mayor no se le despegaba en gran parte del día, preocupándose principalmente de que comiera comidas nutritivas y no se llenara de golosinas, aunque muchas veces el mismo acudía en su motocicleta a cumplir cada insano capricho.

Por las noches dormían juntos, a Erik no le agradaba para nada aquella rutina, pero Charles lo tenía amenazado con dormir en el sillón si se atrevía a decirles algo. Por lo tanto, Magneto se tenía que tragar sus celos de padre.

Pese a todo entre ambos no ocurría nada romántico, no es que no quisiera pues Logan quemaba por tener esos labios y Peter no lo hacía nada mal con sus hormonas, pero aún no estaban preparados para siquiera intentarlo.

Ya prácticamente no había pesadillas y si las llegaban a haber, a Logan le bastaba con rodear la cintura de su chico y sentir su barriga, mientras para Peter no había nada más reconfortante que sentir el latido del corazón de su gran amor.

La barriga del azul ya se notaba, Warren no daba más de felicidad estando sumamente posesivo con su chico, no dejaba que nadie le tocara, sólo Raven pues la vez que intentó alejarla tuvo que hacerse bolita por al menos unos cinco minutos luego de una gran patada en los huevos. A veces su buen humor le permitía a Charles o a Hank uno que otro toque, después de todo, él era el médico especialidad en la mansión.

Peter se reía cada vez que veía alguna escena de celos por parte de su amigo, mientras Kurt sólo desviaba los ojos aburrido de su actitud. Logan no podía evitar sentirse como el Ángel, solo que no tenía la autoridad para hacer algo así, después de todo no eran nada y si llegaba a hacer alguna escena, estaba más que seguro que no sería necesario que Charles o Erik lo golpearan, sería su mismo chico quien le patearía las bolas por idiota, si que amaba el carácter de su chico.

Un día se quedo divertido observando como Peter se miraba al espejo y cambiaba de posición, al parecer estaba apreciando su hermosa pancita, pero quedo sorprendido cuando Peter salió dando bufidos molestos.

Al llegar a la mesa lo encontró sirviéndose nada más que un par de hojas de lechugas, todos los presentes le miraban sorprendidos cuando sólo comía eso. Logan se sentó a alimentarse, esperando que su chico cambiara de opinión, no aguanto más la situación.

– _Peter necesitas alimentarte mejor-_

– _Claro como tú no eres una gran y espantosa bola-_ al decirlo le dedico una mirada molesta, que a cualquiera le recordaría a Magneto en su cotidianidad.

– _Come ahora –_

– _Oblígame –_

Las miradas pasaban de un hombre a otro, tal como en un partido de tenis. Erik quería reír, siendo su carcajada opacada por una fingida tos luego del pisotón que Charles le había regalado. Nunca habían visto tanta tensión en las miradas de ambos, aunque Raven estaba segura que en ellos sólo vibraba sexo.

– _Me rindo, has lo que quieras –_ dijo exasperado Logan, ya no podía pelear con Peter, siempre salía perdiendo. A Charles le recordó tanto a Erik que fue su turno de sonreír divertido, viendo la mirada molesta de su esposo quien sin mutaciones parecía leer su mente.

– _Vete a la mismísima mierda anciano –_ acto seguido Peter salió hecho una furia. Nadie entendía que demonios había pasado, aunque para algunos estaba más que claro que la respuesta era hormonas.

Logan se levantó de forma abrupta para dar grandes zancadas en busca de su chico, estaba más que seguro de haber visto correr una lágrima. No se equivocó, al llegar lo encontró nuevamente frente al espejo angustiado, no se resistió y le abrazo por detrás.

– _Cariño estás hermoso –_ al decirlo lo hizo directamente en el oído del menor, provocando un importante sonrojo – _luego de tener a Laura estarás más hermoso que antes. Peter te ves tan bien que tengo que dedicarles hoscas miradas a todos los mocosos de esta mansión –_ Quicksilver no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario celoso de Logan.

Pero rápidamente se alejó aún más sonrojado, ambos dieron un brinco al sentir como el estómago del menor sonó de forma estruendosa. Logan sólo pudo reír ante la tierna escena, Peter entre muecas le pidió ir por algunas patatas fritas.

Wolverine que no se podía negar a ninguna petición le pidió al auto a Erik ya que claramente no lo podía llevar en su motocicleta, de forma que lo llevó a un restorán en el pueblo cercano, mientras conducía decidió que era momento de adquirir un auto. Esa noche Peter no sólo comió patatas, a eso se sumó una hamburguesa y una gran malteada de chocolate, ante la cual Laura comenzó a moverse de forma animada, provocando una boba sonrisa en el lobo.

Otro día Peter se despertó algo acalorado producto de las hormonas, salió hecho una furia ya que lo único que ansiaba era sentir los duros brazos del padre de su hija alrededor de su cuerpo, uno de los grandes placeres que se daba últimamente, pues aunque mataría por un beso de Logan se tenía absolutamente prohibido intentar algo con él, ya que el nuevamente podría salir herido y quien sufriría las consecuencias sería Laura.

En la cocina se encontró una escena que le molesto de sobremanera, Logan le estaba sonriendo tontamente a Jean quien cada dos segundos se arreglaba su largo y sedoso cabello, de inmediato pasó sus manos por los suyos para intentar sus cabellos tan revueltos y rebeldes como siempre, pero su ira exploto al ver como la chica de forma juguetona tocaba los bíceps de su chico, salió sumamente molesto del lugar.

Su víctima fue Scott quien tenía un aspecto triste, al acercarse a él de inmediato este le contó que se encontraba peleado con Logan y que para colmo de todo, la había visto coqueteándole. Una malévola idea pasó por la cabeza de Peter, quien además necesita el contacto físico de algún chico.

Así que "amablemente" lo fundió en un abrazo, para el chico no fue más que consuelo mientras para Peter era jugar con fuego, apretándolo aún más. Scott desconcertado le correspondió, aunque se le hacía sumamente extraño que el hijo de Magneto estuviera siendo tan cariñoso con él, ya que sólo era así de efusivo con Kurt y Warren.

Cuando Logan y Jean se hicieron presentes en el salón, Peter le acarició aún más los brazos, recalcando lo duro que estaban, inclusive aludió a lo lindo que estaba esa mañana, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla, que técnicamente rozo el borde de los labios de ciclope.

Logrando que este último quedara anonadado ante la acción, aún sintiendo la agradable esencia a vainilla del chico, sonriendo de forma boba mientras se alejaba. Por su parte Jean bufo molesta al dejar el centro de atención, pues Logan tampoco despegaba la mirada del platinado.

– _Mocoso deja de babear, que el chico ya tiene dueño. Preocúpate de la loca de tu novia –_ Dejando en el salón a un Scott sumamente asustado por la mirada de advertencia de Wolverine y a Jean muy molesta sobre el comentario respecto a ella.

Logan encontró a Peter sonriéndole de forma coqueta a un par de chicos, rápidamente lo rodeo y envolviendo en sus brazos le dio los buenos días. Peter estaba más que feliz, cumplió su cometido de sentir aquellos protectores brazos y de paso había visto celoso al anciano.

Peter hizo una mueca, desde esa mañana sentía un leve pero extraño dolor en el bajo vientre ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, la pequeña Laura quería conocer el mundo. . .

* * *

 **Realmente me gustó escribir este capítulo, ya que al fin pude alejarme un poco del drama.**

 **Aunque lamentablemente es la calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **Díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿les gusto el Cherik, porque a mí me encantó escribir de ellos? Y ¿el Wolvesilver?**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los comentan, favoritos y alertas.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un abrazo!**


	11. Un parto apresurado

Pese a que Logan lo había abrazado con ternura, cuando logró espantar a todos los mocosos que miraban a su Peter lo soltó de forma brusca y le dedico una mirada enojada, luego se fue murmurando cosas que Peter no entendió para nada.

El platinado durante ese día siguió sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en el bajo vientre, pero tampoco le molestaban demasiado como para comentarlo con alguien, ya que de todas formas se había acostumbrado a sentir mucho más dolor. Y por nada del mundo le diría algo a Logan porque el anciano se había dedicado todo el día a estar de un humor espantoso con suerte le dedicaba alguna mirada molesta.

Peter harto de su actitud se dedicó a ignorarlo y pasar tiempo con sus padres, acordando que pronto tendrían que ir a comprar ropa y algunos implementos básicos para Laura pues ya quedaba cerca de un mes para el parto y sólo tenían los obsequios que distintos habitantes de la mansión le habían regalado.

Ya llegada la noche seguían sin cruzar palabra, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer pues ambos eran realmente tercos, todos en la mansión se habían dado cuenta de la actitud de los futuros padres, pero nadie había hecho comentario alguno. Pese a que Erik moría de ganas con intervenir, la amenaza de dormir en el sillón seguía en pie.

Pero Raven no soporto la incertidumbre y mucho menos dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar al lobezno.

– _¿Logan que se te metió en el culo que tienes esa cara? –_

– _Vete a la mierda Raven –_

– _Logan si sigues siendo así de gruñón, que no te extrañe si Peter se busca a alguien más joven y amable –_ Raven lo dijo sólo para burlarse de su amigo, pues sabía con creces lo enamorado que estaba su sobrino de ese vejestorio, pero no le hacía mal a Logan pensar un poco las cosas y se la jugara de una buena vez por todas.

Con una sonrisa traviesa abandonó la cocina, dejando a Wolverine gruñendo en el lugar. Mientras se preparaba un café, ya que no se sentía listo para ir a la habitación de Peter y tener que enfrentarlo, más bien, pedirle perdón por su hosca actitud.

El muchacho por su parte ya se encontraba recostado pues estaba extrañamente cansado y el dolor había incrementado levemente con las horas, la espalda baja le estaba matando, en esos momentos pagaría por recibir un masaje, tal como los que Warren le hacía a su futuro esposo.

Le estaba dando hambre, pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y para su mala suerte el lobo padre de su hija era un idiota que aún no se hacía presente en la habitación. Sabía que estaba enojado y le dolía que fuera tan inmaduro, pero no se sentía con ánimos de arreglar las cosas, ya se aclararían, después de todo el imbécil era Logan y no él. Terminó durmiéndose totalmente frustrado y con frío, extrañaba el calor que le entregaban los brazos de Wolverine cada noche, se abrazo a si mismo molesto.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Peter ya se encontraba dormido mirando hacía el rincón, prácticamente colgando de la cama. Logan por su parte se quito la camiseta y se metió con pantalones, se sentía mentalmente agotado incluso para ponerse el pijama. No se durmió hasta que acariciar los cabellos de su chico y pasar las manos con ternura por la panza de Peter, la que cada día estaba más grande y hermosa.

La noche fue tranquila como ya era costumbre para ambos hombres, no hubo pesadillas. Logan como siempre despertó más temprano que su chico, decidió que saldría a trotar para liberar su estrés y luego ir por un delicioso desayuno para Peter, ya que no había nada mejor que dulces para pedir perdón, al menos, eso funcionaba a la perfección con su mocoso goloso.

Cuando el futuro padre logró despertarse del todo, ya que llevaba algunos minutos estirándose y restregándose los ojos, notó que seguía en la misma posición en que se había dormido. Por lo tanto, su amor no lo había llevado a su pecho como acostumbraba. Además, su lado ya estaba absolutamente helado y no le había dejado ninguna nota.

Se entristeció, pues Logan durante las últimas semanas lo tenía acostumbrado a despertar con él y en caso de no hacerlo, le dejaba alguna nota explicándole su ausencia. Sumando eso a lo molesto que estaba el día anterior, a lo adolorido que se sentía y finalmente a la revolución de hormonas que le tenía extremadamente sensible, hicieron que Peter se sintiera miserable y con ganas de llorar.

Terminó levantándose con una parsimonia increíble y a paso lento se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno, estaba hambriento y al parecer Laura también pues la muchacha no dejaba de patear. Los dolores del día anterior se habían incrementado, pero se le hacía raro pues aun faltaba para el parto.

Se consoló pensando que debía ser algo normal y tomando una bocana de aire decidió seguir tan contento como se mostraba los últimos días, no quería asustar a nadie, mucho menos a sus padres y específicamente a Erik quien aún se sentía culpable.

Logan se extraño al no encontrarlo en la habitación, ya que aún era temprano para que su platinado se hubiera levantado. Fue rápidamente a la cocina y sólo se encontró con los odiosos amigos de su chico, Kurt y Warren, quienes se encontraban compartiendo un desayuno de forma melosa. Pero ellos no le tomaron en cuenta, pues el hombre se había comportado como un crío y no se daba cuenta el daño que hacía en Peter y ellos eso no lo perdonaban.

Siguió buscándolo por la mansión y al encontrarlo sintió su sangre hervir, el imbécil de Scott se encontraba con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la barriga de Peter, quedando sus caras peligrosamente cercas.

Jean venía entrando al salón y quedó congelada cuando unos labios le besaron de forma brusca, y que claramente no eran de su novio, pues Scott miraba asombrado desde el otro extremo. Cuando al fin logró entender que rayos pasaba, se sentía arder en ira.

– _¿Qué demonios te pasa Logan? –_ le pregunto molesta la pelirroja, para ella Logan no era más que un jugueteo inocente, ya que se encontraba sumamente enamorada de su novio.

– _Suelta a mi novia imbécil –_ le acusó Scott furioso.

– _Te gusta tocar a mi hombre, ahora aguante que tome a tu chica–_ le respondió Logan irritado mientras sacaba las garras y respiraba de forma pesada.

– _Vete a la mierda –_ Acotó Peter y salió rápidamente del salón, siendo un tanto ayudado por su mutación.

El platinado se dirigió a un lugar en que nadie lo encontrara, quería estar solo mientras se calmaba. Llegó algo mareado y aún más cansado de lo que se había levantado, pues desde hace meses que no usaba su súper velocidad. Se sentó en el suelo y daba pausadas respiraciones, mientras trataba de decidirse a lo que sentía, por un lado, estaba triste ya que nuevamente había sido sólo un juego para Logan y también enfadado por la actitud inmadura de este.

Scott abandonó furioso la habitación, Jean le propino una bofetada y un par de improperios a Logan, y salió corriendo tras su novio, debía aclarar rápidamente las cosas. El anciano bufo molesto y le dio unos puñetazos al muro, en vez de arreglarlo como se lo había propuesto esa mañana, terminó por arruinarlo aún más, sí que era el idiota más grande del universo.

Tomó su motocicleta y se fue a recorrer, de verdad necesitaba despejarse y pensar las cosas con claridad, no podía creer que a su edad alguien le lograría desestabilizar de esa forma, actuar y sentir como nunca, realmente Peter le movía el mundo. Necesitaba hacer bien las cosas, él ya tenía claro lo que sentía, sólo faltaba hacerle entender al platinado que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Cuando Peter intentó ponerse de pie soltó un gritito, como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior, las punzadas se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Con dificultad logró llegar hasta la sala, donde sus mejores amigos se encontraban viendo la televisión.

Warren rápidamente le ayudo a tomar asiento pues notó la dificultad con que su amigo se movía, y Kurt se preocupó al verlo tan pálido. Pese a que insistieron en que debía ir con Hank, él les explicó que sólo había sido por las rabias.

– _Cariño explícanos ¿qué paso? –_ le pregunto Kurt, mientras Warren le dedicaba una mirada preocupado.

– _Me dio un mareo y Scott me sostuvo para no caer, Logan de la nada nos miraba molesto y cuando Jean se hizo presente, la beso –_ al decirlo hizo una mueca, mientras pestañaba rápido para no dejar caer unas lágrimas.

– _Es que es un imbécil, le voy a dar unos buenos golpes –_ exclamó el Ángel molesto, Kurt le daba cariños en el brazo para calmarlo.

– _No vale la pena. Nosotros no somos nada, no tengo derecho a reclamarle. Sólo me importa una relación cordial para que Laura tenga padre –_

– _Pero estás sufriendo, estás enamo. . . –_ intentó hablar el azulado.

– _Veamos televisión –_ interrumpió Peter, dándoles a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Sus amigos comprendiendo la situación se callaron y decidieron que lo mejor era enfocarse en la vieja película que estaban pasando por algún canal del cable. Peter se removía incomodo, el dolor estaba incrementando, sentía sus piernas débiles y las punzadas prácticamente no paraban.

Pensando que lo mejor sería ir a descansar a su habitación, con algo de dificultad logró levantarse. Pero se quedo estático y dio un grito al sentir como algo se había desgarrado de forma abrupta y una cálida y húmeda sensación recorría sus piernas. Warren rápidamente lo sostuvo ansioso.

– _Peter rompiste fuente –_ Gritó Kurt preocupado.

El platinado sentía como un tibio liquido brotaba desde su interior y empapaba hasta los tobillos, dejando una poza en el suelo. De forma rápida Warren lo dejó en el sillón mientras se iba corriendo en búsqueda de los padres de Peter y de Hank.

Kurt por su lado le calmaba y le daba clases de respiración, pues Peter se encontraba sumamente nervioso y las punzadas, que ahora gracias al azul sabía que era contracciones se estaban haciendo insoportables.

Mientras Hank se quedó ordenando y limpiando la sala de parto, Charles y Erik fueron por su hijo. Magneto lo tomó fuertemente en sus brazos y se lo llevo prácticamente corriendo, pues el chiquillo ya no podía disimular el dolor.

Sus amigos quedaron preocupados en el lugar, al igual que otros mutantes que se habían enterado de la situación. Raven intentaba calmarlos, mientras les pedía ayuda para limpiar.

– _Dios eso fue espantoso, Warren no quiero parir –_ le dijo Kurt mientras lo abrazaba y escondía su cara en el pecho de su novio.

– _Amor todo saldrá bien y te prometo que jamás te dejaré sólo –_ le decía el Ángel mientras le besaba la coronilla.

Peter ya se encontraba preparado sobre la camilla, Charles le tomaba la mano mientras le indicaba que todo estaba bien, por su lado Erik no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, ya que nunca en su vida había visto un parto y se sentía realmente nervioso.

Hank monitorio con el ecógrafo y un examen físico, explicándoles que el parto se había adelantado pero que Laura estaba en perfectas condiciones. Ya estaba dilatado y las contracciones se estaban produciendo demasiado frecuentes, lo que indicaba que el parto sería en los próximos minutos.

– _Hijo, ¿Logan no asistirá al parto? –_ preguntó Charles preocupado.

– _Ese imbécil se puede ir a la mierda, pero sería bueno que estuviera aquí para apretarle las manos hasta cortarle la circulación –_ le dijo Peter hosco mientras daba nuevos grititos por culpa de las contracciones.

Ciertamente a la hora de parir Peter era idéntico a Charles, pensaba Hank sonriendo, al recordar todas las maldiciones e improperios hacia Erik cuando el castaño dio a la luz al platinado.

Erik rápidamente le fue a dar noticias a Raven y los chicos, aunque en realidad sólo lo hizo para beber un poco de whiskey, pues los nervios se lo estaban comiendo. Le pidieron encarecidamente que les mantuviera al tanto de la situación del muchacho revoltoso, mientras él les solicito que cuando el idiota de Wolverine se hiciera presente de inmediato fuera donde Peter.

Al volver a la habitación, se encontró con Peter gritando de dolor y maldiciendo en distintos idiomas, incluso en alemán, no sabía en que momento había aprendido tanta grosería en su idioma natal.

Hank se encontraba trabajando arduamente y Charles miraba preocupado, intuyó que algo no iba bien y su corazón latió mas deprisa, no se perdonaría si algo le sucedía a su hijo o a su pequeña luz.

Cuando Logan llegó a la mansión aún cabreado con él mismo por ser el idiota más grande. Ansiaba tomar entre sus brazos a su chico, darle besos en sus cabellos y acariciar la barriga de su amor, mientras su hija movía.

Iba con la ilusión de encontrarlo lo antes posible para pedir perdón por ser un inmaduro y lograr cumplir sus deseos, fue sorprendido por Raven quien le dedico una mirada furiosa, a la cual se sumaron las de Kurt y Warren.

– _Peter ha entrado en labor de parto –_ le grito la mujer exasperada. Pero la reacción del lobezno fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. En vez de salir corriendo se quedó estático en su sitio con la mirada perdida y en su rostro sólo se mostraba confusión, Raven comenzó a dar golpeteos en el suelo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero Warren aún cabreado por lo ocurrido, le propino una bofetada y luego le tomo por los hombros para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

– _¿Es que acaso estás tonto? Raven te acaba de decir que va a nacer Laura, corre a verlos –_

Y como si de repente todo se ordenara en su cabeza comprendió lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, salió corriendo mientras gritaba un gracias.

– _Ok, creo que la paternidad pone a la gente mal ¿acaso Wolverine me acaba de agradecer por haberlo golpeado? –_ pregunto el alado sarcástico, provocando carcajadas en su novio y su madre.

Logan se aseo rápidamente y corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hombre, entró provocando tanto ruido que todos voltearon a verlo, se sintió mareado por el olor a sangre y medicina.

– _Ven aquí perro sarnoso –_ le grito Peter, lo que provocó que Logan rápidamente se pusiera a su lado _– escúchame bien imbécil, tu vas a sufrir junto conmigo este dolor –_ acto seguido con las manos se aferró a las muñecas de Logan y con cada contracción apretaba y enterraba las uñas en Wolverine.

Erik se acercó a su esposo y le susurró.

– _¿Amor tu hubieras hecho lo mismo?_

– _Lehnsherr, Logan está en un paraíso a lo que hubieras sufrido tú –_ luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que a Magneto no le provocó más que escalofríos. Realmente el malvado siempre había sido y será Charles.

Luego de más de una hora en labor de parto, la cara de Peter se había tornado más pálida y le costaba abrir los ojos, una capa de sudor estaba por toda su frente, ya sólo daba alaridos de dolor. Charles y Hank no dejaban de animarle a que pujara. Aunque Logan podía percibir la preocupación en sus rostros, no se atrevió a preguntar que iba mal.

- _Logan ven aquí, en la siguiente puja nacerá Laura y necesito que me ayudes –_ le pidió Hank conmovido, no todos los días se traía una nueva vida al mundo.

– _Bebé iré por nuestra hija –_ le explicó lobezno a su chico, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Que sólo fue respondido con murmullos inentendibles, Peter ya ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, su cara estaba aún más demacrada, estaba quedando inconsciente.

Logan quedo helado, la sangre corría furiosa entre las piernas de Peter y mientras veía como una matita de pelo castaño se hacía presente entre tanto rojizo, un llanto se hizo presente…

* * *

 **Primero que todo, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, realmente se los agradezco.**

 **Ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final de esta historia, no quedan más de cinco.**

 **Advertencia, tengan pañuelos a mano en el siguiente capítulo, que se viene realmente triste, una tragedia. ¿adivinan que va a pasar?**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	12. Adiós

Sintió el llanto de Laura y de inmediato su mundo se detuvo, sentía una tibia sensación en su pecho, finalmente era padre. Necesitaba tocar y acariciar a la pequeña criatura, ver si se parecía a él o a su amado, Logan rogaba que se pareciera a Peter ya que para él era lo más hermoso del universo.

Pero no logró cumplir su deseo, pues algo interrumpió el momento, más bien alguien.

Charles emitió un grito tan desgarrador y lleno de sentimiento que provocó un escalofrío en los presentes, pero luego la sensación de dolor y desesperación se metió en la cabeza de todos, de forma que les caló hasta los huesos. Sensación que fue emitida a todos los habitantes de la mansión, al parecer su mutación estaba fuera de control.

Comprobándose al abrirse la puerta de golpe, haciéndose presentes Raven, Kurt y Warren quienes se quedaron detenidos al observar lo que estaba pasando, comprobando que algo no estaba bien.

Hank rápidamente acunó a Laura y se la entrego a Raven, mientras la mujer se dedicó a cuidarla y limpiarla como correspondía, la chiquilla apenas emitía algunos lloriqueos. Bestia fue donde Peter a una gran velocidad, cambiando su semblante a uno realmente serio, Logan estaba seguro de que este había palidecido. Él por su parte se quedó estático, su cuerpo no se dignaba a dar un paso y al parecer no era el único congelado, pues Erik solo abría los ojos y su cuerpo estaba absolutamente rígido.

A continuación, todos observaron como colocaban a Peter totalmente acostado mientras el cuerpo del chiquillo parecía convulsionar en busca de oxígeno. Hank le abrió la ropa y rápidamente comenzó a dar masajes de reanimación, segundos que parecían horas para los presentes, sin embargo, no había respuesta del chico, quien ya ni siquiera luchaba por respirar.

Logan logró dar algunos pasos, hasta que una de sus manos pudo sostener la de su Peter, su cara lucía más blanca que la nieve, una azulada sombra enmarcaba sus ojos y sus labios estaban morados. El tiempo pareció detenerse para Wolverine, quien sólo podía actuar de observador, cuando Hank daba gruñidos desesperados al clavar una jeringa en el pecho del platinado, realizando nuevamente masajes y dando respiración boca a boca.

Entre lágrimas Bestia dio algunos golpes en el pecho de Peter, pero todos comprendieron que era una causa perdida cuando se alejo del chico y clavo su mirada en el suelo, mientras comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Charles por su lado se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de su niño, dándole suaves besos en su cara mientras le gritaba a algún Dios que si existía, era el momento de hacerse presente. No paraba de gritar que daba su vida a cambio de la su hijo y el llanto cada vez se hacía aún más intenso.

Erik quien no se había movido ni un centímetro y quien al parecer no había respirado en los últimos minutos, grito una sola vez lleno de rabia para luego llorar silenciosamente, sin embargo, lo metálico comenzó a vibrar de una forma escandalosa.

Al enfocarse en la desesperación de su esposo, acudió a su lugar y le abrazo por la espalda, para luego acercarse a Peter y dar un suave beso en su mejilla y luego revolver sus cabellos, a continuación, tomó a Charles por los hombros para alejarlo de su hijo.

Ambos hombres se dieron un abrazo y estallaron en un llanto silencioso, pero lleno de dolor. Sus cuerpos no paraban de temblar y las lágrimas no parecían detenerse, de vez en cuando daban gemidos lastimeros en un intento inútil de calmarse.

Hank se tragó su tristeza y se dedicó a observar la condición de la pequeña, a fin de cuentas, esa era su labor. Raven sollozaba, no paraba de mover la cabeza en señal de negación, no se convencía de lo que había ocurrido, para ella no era más que una de las absurdas bromas de su sobrino.

Kurt en medio de llantos se había desmayado, teniendo que ser atendido y sacado del lugar por su novio, quien no presentaba una cara mejor, sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos. Al abandonar la habitación con el chico azulino en los brazos, dio una última mirada a su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un llanto ahogado.

Logan por su parte no se atrevía a hacer algo, su cerebro estaba en blanco, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo podía ser verdad, se negaba a aceptarlo. Camino hasta apoyarse en la muralla más cercana y sin cambiar su semblante indiferente sólo podía observar, rogando que no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Hank y Raven acercaron Laura a Peter, la bebé sólo le observó y estiró sus manitos hacía él, como si comprendiera quien era. Mystique no pudo evitar dar un gritito de angustia ante tal escena, ya que la pequeña niña nunca podría escuchar la voz del platinado ni ayudarlo en sus travesuras. Luego se la llevaron a un lugar más cálido ante la insistencia de Charles.

Los padres de Peter se le acercaron nuevamente, ya llorando en seco, al parecer las lágrimas se habían agotado. Nuevamente lo besaron y acariciaron, como una especie de despedida. Al salir dedicaron una mirada a Logan, quien seguía sin demostrar algún sentimiento, aunque los hombres comprendían lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Charles le susurró algo a su esposo y Erik le pasó una mano por el hombro, salieron rápidamente del lugar, dedicándola una última mirada de lástima a Wolverine.

Cuando al fin Logan se encontró sólo, cayó derrotado al suelo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, no faltaron muchos minutos para que el hombre rompiera en un llanto desolador.

Finalmente se dio ánimos para acercarse a su Peter, no podía dejarlo sólo en estos momentos. Cubrió como pudo las manchas de sangre que cubrían gran parte del cuerpo del platinado, con cuidado ordeno sus suaves cabellos, que según recordaba, era la primera vez que su chico se los dejaba tan largos.

Con cuidado se le acercó hasta el cuello, sintiendo la suave esencia dulce que caracterizaba a su mocoso. Lentamente sus labios pasaron por las pálidas y hundidas mejillas, para terminar de la forma más minuciosa en los fríos y pálidos labios.

Fue un beso fugaz, apenas se sentía con el derecho de rozarlos. Su mente sólo pensaba cuando aquellos labios estaban cálidos y su lengua daba jugueteos divertidos.

No se resistió y con sus brazos envolvió el cuerpo de Peter, el cual aún se encontraba tibio, como si intentará mantenerlo caliente. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, sólo lloraba sin pensar, sin hablar, sólo sintiendo el dolor más grande que alguien puede sentir. Para él, todo había perdido sentido, en su cabeza no lograba imaginar una vida sin Peter.

Reaccionó cuando sintió una suave caricia en su hombro, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el desecho rostro del Raven, quien con un notorio esfuerzo, intentaba dar un esbozo de una sonrisa.

Pero se negó a abandonar la habitación, no dejaría a su mocoso sólo, nunca más. Al menos quería estar las ultimas horas que podía con su niño, guardar cada detalle de su cuerpo. En su cabeza estaba atesorando el lugar de cada peca, lunar o particularidad; con sus manos no paraba de acariciar la suave y ya fría piel, y no podía dejar de aspirar el aroma a golosinas.

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápido para Logan, quien como prometió no se separo ni siquiera un segundo de aquel chico con el cual sonó casarse y formar una familia, pensó en aquel anillo que le aguardaba en su habitación, esperando que el tuviera el valor de pedirlo.

Cuando fue el momento de prepararlo, Logan se encargó de limpiar el cuerpo de Peter, dejándolo sin rastro de sangre ante la atenta mirada de los padres del chico, Charles aún daba pequeños sollozos. La pareja de esposos había traído la ropa favorita de su chico, aquellos pantalones color plata y una de sus poleras de Pink Floyd, con cuidado le arreglaron y lo dejaron nuevamente presentable, aunque su cara seguía demostrando que había sido visitado por la muerte.

Con cuidado le pusieron en un ataúd, incluyendo dentro de esta algunos de los objetos favoritos de Peter, como un par de golosinas y su reproductor de música. Todos los mutantes de la mansión estaban presentes, acercándose a dar un último adiós entre sollozos.

Entre medio de todo el caos y la tristeza que embriagaba la mansión del profesor Xavier, Logan corrió hasta su habitación, colocándose ropa que representara su luto y entre temblores llevó el anillo, necesitaba su chico se fuera con algo de él.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, especialmente de sus suegros, ya que de cierta forma los consideraba así, puso con cuidado el anillo en la mano de Peter, en aquel dedo que demarcaba que estaban casados, mientras él se ponía uno a juego y con sumo cuidado le daba un beso en los labios. Ante todos y Dios para él se habían unido, de ahora y para siempre Peter sería su único hombre, su chico especial, su mocoso.

No sabía como había llegado y que había pasado, pero ahora todos se encontraban en un cementerio, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazando con una tormenta, una fría brisa les secaba las lágrimas.

El ataúd ya estaba cerrado y rodeado de flores y golosinas, todos los mutantes con la mirada baja y sollozando.

Charles y Erik dieron un discurso para su pequeño. El primero se encargó de relatar entre lágrimas y sonrisas la vida de su hijo, sus travesuras y como siempre los sacaba de quicio a todos, pero también como él era quien traía la mayor cantidad de carcajadas. Magneto por su lado, por primera vez lloró de forma amarga ante todos, su voz se cortó y no pudo decir nada, sólo que se arrepentía no de haber estado presente los primeros años de vida de su hijo, que jamás se lo perdonaría y lloró aún más cuando Charles les explico nuevamente que Peter nunca le había guardado rencor, pues para su hijo no existía esa palabra.

Raven y Hank como tíos políticos también quisieron hablar, mientras sus amigos cercanos Kurt y Warren tampoco pudieron estar ausentes, aunque Logan estaba abstraído, sólo los lograba ver y mover los labios, pero no entendía que palabras salían de su boca.

Él se debatía entre hablar frente a todos o guardarse sus pensamientos, pero se lo debía a Peter y al menos quería que sus padres comprendieran la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Pidió la palabra ante la reacción de asombro de todos, se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire comenzó a hablar.

Le pidió perdón a su chico por todas las veces que había sido un imbécil, luego asumió que lo amaba y finalmente le agradeció por haberle dado el regalo más grande que podría recibir en la vida, una hija.

Ya no quedaban discursos y se venía la peor parte, enterrar el féretro, un adiós para siempre. Cayeron algunas gotas y ante el asombro de todos, las nubes se abrieron provocando que cayera un rayo de sol, dando como resultado un hermoso arcoíris. De fondo, se escuchaba una canción de la banda favorita de Peter.

El ataúd comenzó a descender y Logan sentía como su corazón de partía, las lágrimas no paraban de correr y emitió un grito lleno de dolor.

– _¡Estúpido perro despierta!_ –

– _Cariño podrías ser más sutil –_

Cuando al fin logró enfocar bien, Logan descubrió que estaba tendido sobre el duro suelo y frente a él se encontraban Charles y Erik, el primero intentando reprimir una sonrisa y simulando preocupación, mientras el segundo ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por disimular una sonrisa torcida.

De un súbito golpe logro sentarse, pero que sólo le provocó un mareo, generando en Erik una estruendosa sonrisa, Logan se debatía entre la rabia y la vergüenza.

Cuando recordó lo sucedido con Peter se levantó rápidamente y a grandes zancadas no podía creer lo que estaba observando, su Peter se encontraba vivo y entre sus brazos estaba acunando a Laura, quien solo movía de forma enérgica las manitos.

– _¿Peter estás vivo?_ _–_

– _¿Sí? Aunque no se si se puede llamar vida el sentirme que fui partido por la mitad, Dios no sabía la tortura que era un parto. Prometo no volver a tener sexo con tal de no volver a pasar por lo mismo –_ se quejó el chico de forma cómica, provocando una risita en sus padres.

Wolverine necesitaba sentirlo, saber que todo era real. Corriendo se acerco a Peter y con cuidado los rodeo a él y a Laura, a continuación, dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su chico, para luego enfocar su mirada en su pequeña niña.

Quedó asombrado, era realmente increíble el parecido de la niña con su chico, por suerte sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y a simple vista no había heredado su aspecto, aunque no podía asegurarse que la chiquilla se salvara de su horrible personalidad.

Ahora ya más tranquilo y sin soltar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, logró hacer la pregunta que tantos minutos llevaba guardaba.

– _Yo te vi muerto –_ ante ese recuerdo, una traicionera lágrima se le había escapado _– ¿Qué diablos me pasó? –_

– _Te desmayaste en medio de parto y te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza –_ le explicó el platinado dando una sonrisa socarrona. Logan expulso el aire, todo había sido una pesadilla. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer junto con una sensación de calor en sus orejas, estaba realmente avergonzando al comprender lo ridículo que se debe haber visto.

Depositó un suave beso en la frente de Peter y le dio una última mirada a su pequeña hija, para salir rápidamente de la habitación, sentía la mirada burlesca de todos los presentes y por lo mismo necesitaba aire.

– _Peter, cariño. Si que te gustan los ancianos debiluchos y feos –_

Fue lo último que escuchó Logan por parte de Erik, haciéndolo responder con un sonoro gruñido que sólo provocó más carcajadas.

* * *

 **Como les dije sería un capítulo triste, pero sólo fue una pesadilla.**

 **Espero no les haya molestado este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció, les provocó tristeza?**

 **Ya en el siguiente veremos la vida de estos padres primerizos y quizás comience a avanzar el amor, ¿quieren romance?**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios, agradezco enormemente a quienes siempre lo hacen.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	13. Paternidad

Logan fue a dar un corto paseo, la verdad es que no quería estar demasiados minutos lejos de su chico, pero necesitaba despejarse. Aún no podía olvidar las horrorosas imágenes en que el veía al amor de su vida muerto. Lejos era la peor pesadilla que había tenido, no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera al recordar con nitidez.

Peter se encontraba cansado, ya había pasado la adrenalina del parto y el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta. Si bien los últimos meses había estado en la mansión, gracias a las deficiencias nutricionales y el excesivo trabajo los primeros meses del embarazo, quedó realmente débil luego de parir a Laura.

Con la chiquilla aún acunándola entre sus brazos y sin dejar de sonreírle de forma cálida sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y le respondía a Charles en balbuceos. Terminó cayendo rendido mientras Laura quien pareciera que no lloraba le miraba de forma curiosa.

Hank le estaba chequeando cuando notó que tenía una leve fiebre, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar en aquella habitación aclimatada, mientras los recientes abuelos se hacían cargo de la pequeña niña.

Cuando Logan decidió regresar, se encontró con su chico solo y durmiendo, de su hija no había rastros y gracias a los recientes sucesos, se sintió un tanto alterado, llegando en una carrera a la habitación de sus casi suegros.

– _¿Dónde demonios está mi hija y porque mi Peter esta sólo? –_ lo dijo con una voz amenazante, aunque ese no había sido su objetivo.

– _Haber animal te calmas –_ masculló Magneto.

– _Erik no ayudas –_ le miro serio, claramente dormir en el sillón se estaba haciendo una opción factible _– Logan, primero que todo, respira. Ahora escucha bien, Laura está durmiendo, con Erik ya la alimentamos y por esta noche nos haremos cargo de nuestra nieta. Peter esta con fiebre –_ apenas pronunció esas palabras, el semblante de Logan cambió y rápidamente se torno pálido _– nada grave Logan, no pongas esa cara –_

– _Cuiden mucho a mi niña, yo cuidare a Peter –_ A continuación, pasó a darle un suave beso a la bebé dormida y salió rumbo a la habitación donde se alojaba Peter.

Se acercó al chico y beso suavemente su frente, estaba bastante caliente, así que puso una toalla mojada, luego se dedicó a mirarlo algunos minutos. Ya que, en estos momentos, para él no había persona más hermosa que su chico, realmente había sido un imbécil en demorarse tanto tiempo en darse cuenta quien estaba a su lado.

Había menospreciado a un chico puro, quien no sólo era lindo a la vista, si no que tenía un gran corazón. Peter siempre esperaba lo mejor de la gente, era cariñoso y amable, nunca juzgaba a nadie y podía estar consumiéndose en dolor, pero aún así pensaba en el resto y era capaz de regalarle una sonrisa.

Era el mejor hombre y estaba seguro de que cualquiera se lo merecía más que él, pero Logan era amable y mucho menos generoso. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, por primera vez en la vida lucharía por una pareja y no descansaría hasta que este volviera a su lado. A menos que su hombre realmente encontrara el amor en otro lado, se tragaría el orgullo y lo dejaría ir. Pero mientras hubiera esperanza, se esforzaría.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un quejido de parte de Peter, rápidamente fue por él.

– _Logie me das agua por favor –_ dijo él con voz rasposa.

– _Hey nunca me habías dicho así, me gusta –_ contra todo pronóstico Logan le dedicó una sonrisa y luego le ayudo a dar algunos sorbos al agua. Peter seguía algo pálido y con ojeras marcadas _– ahora cariño debes seguir durmiendo, Laura te hizo pasar por mucho –_

– _Mi niña es tan hermosa, puedes creer lo que logramos hacer –_

– _Si amor, es la niña más linda que he visto –_ Peter se sonrojo ante ese apodo. Logan por su parte se puso nervioso, mirando al suelo le comenzó a acariciar las manos hasta que este se durmió nuevamente.

La noche pasó tranquila, la repentina fiebre ya se había ido y Peter parecía absolutamente recuperado. Pese a la insistencia de Hank y Logan, Peter no quiso descansar más y valiéndose de su mutación estuvo listo en pocos segundos para ir por su hija, no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin su pequeña bolita castaña.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus padres aún dormidos y la pequeña Laura despierta entre ellos, rápidamente la tomo en brazos y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Seguramente su hija les había dado la guerra, aunque nadie sería como él, sus tíos siempre recalcaban que él había sido el bebé más hiperactivo del mundo, aunque al igual que Laura, nunca lloraba.

El día transcurrió normal, la pequeña niña acaparó la mirada de todos los mutantes de la mansión, recibiendo elogios de todo tipo, realmente esa chiquilla ya era tan querida como su padre.

Logan por primera vez quiso cargarla como corresponde, arrullar a su niña y apreciar cada rasgo de ella. Pero apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos, ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba, la niña le dio una mirada y soltó el llanto.

Pero no fue uno cualquiera si no el más fuerte que había tenido en su corta vida, provocando la mirada de todos los presentes, pese a que Logan intentó calmarla, la castaña sólo aumento los decibeles de sus gritos.

– _Eres tan feo que la asustas –_ exclamo Erik riendo, mientras Charles intentaba mantener un semblante serio.

Todos en la mansión no aguantaron la risa, pues era realmente cómico ver al enorme hombre intentando calmar a la pequeña bolita, quien cada vez gruñía más y ponía nervioso al lobezno.

– _Auch –_ exclamo Logan, cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en los brazos, su mirada y la del platinado se fueron de inmediato a su hija.

No podían creer lo que estaba viendo, Laura era una mutante, dos pequeñas garras salían de cada una sus manos y una salía de cada pie.

– _No lo puedo creer, la cargué nueve meses en mi vientre siendo la bola más espantosa del mundo y esta pequeña hereda tu mutación, es el colmo –_ exclamó Peter ofuscado, aunque sinceramente se sentía demasiado feliz que la niña fuera como el hombre que tanto amaba _– espero no sea una gruñona como su anciano padre –_ finalizó la frase con una sonrisa.

Logan estaba anonadado con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, realmente Laura no podía ser más perfecta, no le importaba que sus garritas le estuvieran pinchando, nada le quitaría la felicidad. Pero quien no estaba muy feliz era Laura, pues apenas enfocó nuevamente la mirada en su padre, dio un estridente grito mientras se movía de forma enérgica.

– _Dios Peter puedes hacerte cargo de la criatura antes que nos deje sordos –_ exclamó Raven divertida.

El platinado rápidamente se la arrebató a Logan y apenas se la acercó a su cuerpo, la pequeña escondió sus garritas, y se acunó en su pecho, mientras daba pequeños suspiros producto del llanto.

Pasaron los días, ya todos se habían acostumbrado al nuevo ritmo de la mansión. Laura seguía siendo la atracción principal, provocando que todos los habitantes de la mansión rogaran cargarla en sus brazos, la niña pasaba de persona en persona entre sonrisas excepto cuando Logan la tomaba, pues al parecer la niña le tenía aversión.

Peter no paraba de reír ante los cómicos intentos del padre de su hija por cargarla, sólo lograba poder acunarla cuando la niña estaba profundamente dormida, lo que no era muy común pues era un torbellino de energía igual que su papá.

Ese día decidieron dejar a la pequeña a cargo de Kurt y Warren para que se aclimataran a tener un bebé, pues la fecha cada día estaba más cerca. Ellos por su parte irían al centro comercial, pues se les hizo pequeña la habitación de Peter y habían decidido cambiarse a una más grande e iluminada, necesitando algunos implementos para habilitarla.

A Peter se le aceleró el corazón al recargarse contra la dura espalda de Logan, realmente le volvían loco esos músculos, por su parte el lobezno no podía estar más feliz de sentir como su chico se apretaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas y comprar desde adornos hasta linda ropa para Laura, decidieron hacer una pausa, sentándose a comer algo. Logan tomó un café mientras Peter se devoró un helado bañado en chocolate.

– _Logie que tanto miras, ni creas que compartiré contigo –_ mientras lo decía escondía su postre y Logan le dedicaba una mirada confundido _– sólo bromeo anciano, ven toma un poco –_ y a Logan se le entibio el corazón al ver como a su chico le extendía una cucharita con helado.

Sin pensarlo lo probó y pese a que lo dulce no era su favorito, desde que se había hecho más cercano a Peter, algunas cosas comenzaron a agradarle.

– _Aaay que tierno como ese mocoso le da helado a su tío, ¿por qué es imposible que un anciano como él sea su novio no? –_ exclamó una rubia y exuberante mujer a otra.

– _Podrá ser mayor, pero está como quiere, yo a ese tío le doy hasta el alma –_ le respondió la colorina.

Logan abrió los ojos y si pudiera sonrojarse, estaría más rojo que un tomate, acababan de encontrarlo demasiado viejo para su hombre y de cierta forma eso le apenaba. Peter por su parte hizo un mohín, nadie podía llamar viejo a Logan sólo él, además que se creía esa mujer de siquiera pensar en estar con Wolverine.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, tomo a Logan por la chaqueta y le dio un beso fugaz pero intenso, las mujeres de la mesa cercana estaban más que asombradas.

– _Si supieran como es este anciano –_ les dijo Peter risueño, mientras les regalaba una encantadora sonrisa.

– _Es que yo me quedo con el mocoso –_ le respondió bajito la rubia, palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas por Logan, gruñendo de forma automática.

Dieron un par de vueltas, Peter necesitaba algo de ropa. Así que fue por un par de pantalones y chaquetas, de forma divertida salía a modelarle a Logan, quien sólo asistía, pues Peter podía ponerse una bolsa y estaba seguro que lo encontraría igual de hermoso.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Peter no pudo evitar notar la cara de fastidio de Logan, algo le había pasado pues sólo respondía en gruñidos.

– _Logan te ves estresado ¿Qué te parece si te fumas un habano para relajarte? –_

– _Esos mocosos no dejaban de observarte –_ lo decía mientras apretaba los dientes y le indicaba con la cabeza a tres chicos bastante lindos, incluso podrían creer que eran modelos o algo así _– y por cierto, ya no fumo –_ bajo la mirada algo avergonzado _– por ti, se que desagrada, y por Laura –_ Peter solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, desde lejos se escuchaba un gran alboroto. Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, bueno Peter usó su mutación y Logan fue corriendo.

Así que apenas entró, Peter ya estaba a su lado con Laura en un brazo y un sándwich en el otro, Logan sólo suspiró, aun no se acostumbraba a la velocidad que andaba su chico.

– _Kurt está en labor de parto, solo espero que Warren no se desmaye como cierto hombre que conozco –_ Logan se molesto y se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenido por Peter que le tiró de la chaqueta _– fue una broma Logie, lo importante es que estuviste presente –_ comenzó a bajar la voz _– yo…yo...yo pensaba que tú nunca me volverías a ver, mucho menos a Laura. Que nos ibas a odiar –_

Al terminar de decirlo, Logan se giró rápidamente para encontrar a Peter con la mirada baja, con cuidado le tomo de la barbilla para alzar su rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos vidriosos. La imagen le rompió el corazón, soltando las bolsas se aproximó y acuno a Peter con Laura, dándole suaves besos en la coronilla para calmarlo.

Un grito los sacó de la atmósfera que se había creado, un chillido emocionado de Raven quien le contaba a todo el mundo que Kurt había dado a luz a una linda niña.

Peter y Logan se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven pareja de mutantes, en los brazos del azulino, una bebé con su mismo color de piel se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Warren al lado de ambos no dejaba de sonreír.

– _Les presento a nuestra pequeña Talia Josephine, TJ –_ les explicó el Ángel, mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de su amado.

Peter en un segundo estuvo al lado de sus amigos felicitándolos y dándoles abrazos, elogiando lo hermosura de la niña, Laura aún en sus brazos miraba curiosa a la nueva niña en la mansión. Logan imitó las felicitaciones, aunque fue mucho menos efusivo que el platinado.

Ya bastante entrada la noche, en algunos segundos Peter acomodó todo lo comprado y ordenó la habitación, apenas en un pestañeo su nueva habitación estaba lista.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cómoda cama matrimonial, mientras en una de las esquinas se encontraba la cuna de Laura. Si bien no eran una pareja como tal, Logan había insistido en dormir juntos los primeros meses pues la niña daba la guerra y si bien, él no podía hacer mucho ya que si Laura se daba cuenta quien la cargaba se largaba a llorar. Al menos podría acompañar al chico en las desveladas.

Laura estaba dormida y sus padres pensaban en hacer lo mismo, pero Logan quería aclarar un par de cosas con su niño.

– _Peter yo jamás los odié, fui un idiota ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Por favor perdóname –_

– _Logan se que no nos odias, pero pase muchas noches pensando lo peor, cuando eso pasa. Uno a veces se cree en lo que imagina –_ lo dijo con un tono lúgubre _–_

– _Peter cuando me vas a contar lo que de verdad pasaste –_

– _Si prometes no castigarte, lo haré. Pero júrame que no te sentirás culpable –_ Logan asistió con un movimiento de cabeza, no podía creer que después de todo lo ocurrido su platinado se siguiera preocupando por él, para Peter siempre estaban todos antes.

Si bien en algún momento le había narrado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, esa noche Peter le contó absolutamente todo, al finalizar pese a las lágrimas se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiera desecho de una gran carga. Logan por su parte lo abrazaba fuertemente, no podía creer lo fuerte que era su chico, se sentía absolutamente orgulloso.

– _Peter yo te amo ¿quieres ser mi novio? –_

– _No –_ Logan quedó derrotado ante la firme negativa del chico.

– _Pero…Pet..Cariño.. –_

– _No Logan, no correré riesgos. Nosotros sólo estamos juntos por Laura, recuerda, sólo amigos –_ rápidamente se giro para darle la espalda, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Por su parte Logan se sentía dolido, algunas lágrimas silenciosas se le escaparon, le dio la espalda, pero al notar la pesaba respiración del chico, le rodeo con sus brazos y le atrajo a su pecho, amaba dormir de esa forma.

La mañana siguiente el tema de conversación era la pequeña TJ, los jóvenes mutantes se veían más radiantes que nunca y a Peter eso sólo le entibiaba el corazón.

Charles llamó a su hijo al despacho, por suerte Laura estaba dormida y, por lo tanto, Logan la pudo cargar en sus brazos. El chico salió con una sonrisa, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor, pero prefirió no indagar de más.

El resto de la mañana Peter no soltaba su aparato móvil, a Logan ya le estaba molestando que el platinado no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera su hija lo estaba siendo.

– _Logie puedes cuidar a Laura hoy, mis padres te ayudaran si se pone mañosa –_

– _Claro Peter, pero ¿por qué? –_

– _Tengo algo que hacer, no te preocupes –_

Rápidamente se acercó y jugueteo algunos minutos con la niña, hasta que su móvil indicó un nuevo mensaje. Le dio una rápida leída, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

A continuación, se despidió de Laura con un beso en la coronilla, mientras dejó otro en la mejilla de Logan.

Wolverine por su parte se acercó sigiloso a la ventana más próxima, casi suelta a Laura del asombró al ver como su chico saluda amablemente a un joven castaño muy guapo, para a continuación subirse a su auto sin saber a dónde.

Sintió como los celos le quemaban por dentro, como dolía . . .

* * *

 **Hola, disculpen la demora, pero estaba sin inspiración para seguir esta historia.**

 **Díganme que les pareció este capítulo, ¿Quién creen que es el "joven castaño"?**

 **Próximo capítulo: celos y una boda.**

 **Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, como siempre mil gracias a quienes comenta, los favoritos y alertas.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	14. Una boda

Logan quedó impactado, por un lado, sentía la rabia suficiente para salir tras Peter y golpear al estúpido niño bonito que lo acompañaba. Pero por otro, sentía la suficiente lástima y tristeza para dejar todo como estaba y solo pensar en la felicidad de Peter.

Lo pensó algunos minutos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dejar a Laura con alguien, ya que no se le ocurría donde podrían estar, lo mejor sería respirar un par veces y calmarse, dedicándole todo el resto de la tarde a su pequeña Laurita que al parecer disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque claro, siempre que estuviera durmiendo.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como Warren y Kurt conversaban de la pequeña T.J, se le entibió el corazón al ver como los dos jóvenes llevaban muy bien la paternidad, ambos eran sumamente cuidados y amorosos. De Kurt lo esperaba, después de todo el crío era muy amable y relajado, mientras Warren lo sorprendía positivamente, pues el chico fiestero y lleno de energía, era tal o más dedicado que su novio, pues se preocupaba por ambos azulinos con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Por la tarde dejó a su pequeña castaña al cuidado de sus abuelos. Erik rápidamente la acuno y comenzó una dulce canción de nana en alemán, mientras Charles le sonreía y regalaba un fugaz beso en la mejilla, ese par de hombres si que estaban enamorados y le daban cada vez más esperanzas a Logan.

Sentado en las penumbras a la entrada de la mansión Wolverine espero por el padre de su hija, necesitaba saber que diablos ese castaño con su chico, saber rápidamente la verdad, por muy dolorosa que esta fuera.

Los minutos se hacían horas y su corazón no paraba de latir de forma apresurada, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente ansioso, el otro momento de su vida ya iría por su décimo habano, sin embargo, debía seguir su promesa de no volver a ese estúpido vicio que tanto detestaba el platinado.

Cuando llegó en aquel auto lujoso, su corazón dio un vuelco, pensó en salir echo una furia y enfrentar a quien tuviera que hacerlo, pero por primera vez tomo en cuanta su raciocinio y mejor, espero algunos minutos. En su cabeza lograba escuchar la voz de Charles con aquel consejo que tantas veces había dicho: " _pensar antes de actuar"._

– _Peter muchas gracias por todo, estaba tan aterrado y de verdad fuiste de gran ayuda –_ luego de decirlo, se le acercó y le dio un gran abrazo, al cual es castaño correspondió con una genuina sonrisa.

– _Pet nada que agradecer, lo importante es darse apoyo. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa siempre estoy en la mansión y nos comunícanos por chat –_ acto seguido, el platinado se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Pero no resistió más, pese a la imaginaria advertencia de Charles, siguió a su corazón y actuó antes de pensar.

– _¿Quién eres estúpido mocoso? –_ lo dijo lleno de rabia, lo que provocó que la ira comenzara a formarse en Peter, pues el hombre presente no tenía ningún derecho a celarlo, el podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien su lado Spider-man los miraba confundido y algo asustado por la aterradora presencia de aquel hombre, comenzó a temblar cuando se le acerco a pasos agigantados y técnicamente lo tomo por la camisa – _¡habla! -_

– _Logan suéltalo en ese instante –_ Peter de un manotazo lo aparto del castaño y se pudo en medio – _Pet es mejor que te vayas, yo se controlar a esta bestia, avísame cuando llegues a tu hogar –_ el mencionado rápidamente se fue del lugar, no quería problemas.

– _Dime de una puta vez la verdad, quien es ese estúpido mocoso –_ lo decía mientras tomaba bruscamente del brazo al platinado – por la mismísima mierda Peter dime quien es –

– _Suéltame estúpido animal –_ Logan al darse cuenta rápidamente lo suelta, provocando que el menor se tocara el brazo adolorido e hiciera una mueca – _Jódete pedazo de mierda–_

– _Jódeme –_ acto seguido Peter se le acerco y un movimiento sumamente veloz tomo a Logan por los hombros para luego juntar sus labios, no fue un beso suave, si no, todo lo contrario. Estuvo cargado de un deseo contenido, de rabia y de excitación, pero rápidamente término con una mordida fuerte en el labio inferior del castaño _._

– _Vete al demonio –_ y con esas palabras Peter entró a la mansión, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas por el reciente acontecimiento, su corazón latía de forma apresurada y sus labios se sentían hinchados por el beso recién dado.

Logan se quedó estático, con una sonrisa boba y un hilito de sangre corriéndole por la boca, aún no podía procesar lo que había pasado.

Esa cena estuvo cargada de tensión, todos los presentes pasaban la mirada de Logan con un hematoma en el labio y una sonrisa demasiado radiante, y a Peter, quien por el contrario fruncía el ceño tal como su padre Magneto. Charles no pudo evitar mirar en la mente de su amigo, ya que la de su hijo estaba prohibida, y casi se ahogo con el agua al ver la situación, sólo quería reírse de ese par de idiotas. Raven moría por hacer algún comentario, pero Charles en su cabeza se lo prohibió, provocando que la mujer le sacara la lengua molesta.

El resto de la cena fue sobre las dos pequeñas estrellitas del lugar, quienes pasaban de brazos en brazos, siendo acunadas y mimadas por todos los mutantes de la mansión del profesor X.

Peter se encontraba ya acostado con la lampara prendida, mientras hojeaba una revista de música, cuando un torpe Logan se hizo presente, recibiendo rápidamente una mirada de molestia.

– _Peter, cariño. Perdón por la estúpida escena de la tarde, fue un idiota –_

– _Siempre lo eres –_ Peter levanto los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a su lectura. Algunas veces, ese tipo de reacciones le recordaban tanto a Charles que provocó una sonrisa en Wolverine, quien rápidamente se arregló para acostarse, aunque antes de meterse a la cama le dio un suave beso en la frente a su pequeña bolita con garras.

– _Amor, no quiero ser pesado. Pero en serio ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿por qué me besaste? –_ esto último lo dijo sumamente bajito.

– _Aaaag Dios –_ Peter se revolvía los cabellos molestos – _Ese chico es Peter Stark-Rogers, hijo de unos viejos amigos de mi papá. Se enteró hace poco de su embarazo y estaba aterrado, por eso Charles me pidió que lo aconsejara –_

– _Pobrecito, que tierno eres en ayudarlo, me siento orgulloso de ti. Pero ahora explícame ese beso, por favor –_ le suplicó Logan, ya que no quería hacerse ilusiones.

– _Te bese porque quería hacerlo. Porque ya no aguanto más tener que estar contigo, sentirte cada noche, rozar tu cuerpo en todo momento. Pero estoy aterrado Logan, yo no quiero esto. Pero mi amor por ti es más fuerte, se que sólo yo terminaré quemado en este juego –_ las lágrimas en algún momento habían comenzado a caer, Peter rápidamente se giró para esconder su rostro entre las manos. Estaba asustado, no quería darle rienda suelta a su corazón, sabía que Logan nunca lo quiso y si lo intentaba y no resultaba, no estaba seguro si podría volver a ponerse de pie.

El mayor rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos, provocando que Peter llorara con mayor intensidad sobre su pecho, Logan no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y dar uno que otro beso en la coronilla del muchacho para intentar calmarlo.

– _Peter mírame por favor –_ tuvo que insistir para que al fin el muchacho le mirara aún con lágrimas en su rostro – _quiero que escuches atentamente y por favor me creas –_ el platinado asistió moviendo la cabeza – _La verdad es que al principio me asusto volver a poner a alguien en mi corazón, haciéndome actuar como un asno –_ en ese momento le retiro una lágrima a su mocoso – _pero me di cuenta que en realidad estoy profundamente enamorado, créeme Peter ya no concibo una vida sin ti ¿amor, quieres ser mi novio? –_

Peter no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, aquellas palabras que tanto soñó con escuchar al fin se estaban haciendo realidad. Pronunció un tímido "sí" para luego rápidamente fundirse en un beso, no uno lleno de rabia como el de aquella tarde, si no, uno calmado y lleno de dulzura, que duro algunos minutos mientras sus manos no se dejaban de acariciar.

– _Amor seremos la mejor familia. Habrá problemas y dificultades, pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para siempre estemos juntos –_

– _Hasta la eternidad –_ le contestó Peter con una sonrisa, mientras lágrimas de felicidad ahora se escapaban de su rostro.

Poco a poco el platinado comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo, producto del calor y los mimos que su hombre le entregaba. Laura gruñó molesta, preparándose para llorar, haciendo que Logan rápidamente la acunara entre sus brazos, mientras la chiquilla se refunfuñaba molesta.

– _Linda tu papi está cansado, por favor confórmate con este anciano –_ Logan se sentía algo idiota al pedirle cosas a una bebé de un par de meses, pero por extraño que pareciera la niña poco a poco se calmó, tomándose el biberón y volviendo al mundo de los sueños. Wolverine la dejo durmiendo y rápidamente fue donde su novio, como le alegraba pensar en esa palabra, para fundirse en un abrazo, durmiendo plácidamente juntos.

TRES MESES DESPUES

Todos los habitantes de la mansión Xavier se movían sin parar afinando los últimos detalles, esa tarde era la boda de Kurt y Warren, en una linda tarde de primavera.

Peter se arreglaba frente al espejo, intentando acomodar su cabello de alguna forma que se viera lo más decente posible. Logan fue por detrás abrazándolo y depositando un suave beso en su cuello, mientras le decía lo lindo que se veía ese día. Recibiendo como elogio que el no lo hacía mal para ser un anciano, aunque sin duda alguna, Laura era la persona más bella de esa habitación.

– _Por el amor de Dios, Raven deja de llorar, aún ni siquiera comienza la ceremonia –_ le repetía molesto Charles por décima vez mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, Erik reía divertido mientras sostenía en brazos a T.J, ya que las nuevas jóvenes mutantes de la mansión no se intimidaban por Magneto y a ambas les gustaba estar entre sus brazos.

Dando bufidos Mystique salió a arreglarse de una vez por todas, mientras los dueños de la mansión jugueteaban con la pequeña azulina, si bien no era su nieta como Laura, también la querían de una forma muy especial.

Unas horas más tarde todos los mutantes se encontraban reunidos en uno de los salones de la mansión, el cual estaba decorado en azul con lila, dándole un aire muy pulcro y agradable.

Ambos novios vestían en colores oscuros con corbatas azules a juego, se veían más que radiantes. Peter fue el padrino de bodas de Warren, mientras Ororo fue la madrina de Kurt, los cuatro chiquillos no cabían más en felicidad.

Raven dio pequeños sollozos cuando su hijo con el estúpido de su yerno se daban un beso para sellar su unión, Logan se sorprendió al ver como a su novio le corría una lágrima que intento ocultar, pero el anciano era más rápido, limpiándola suavemente de su mejilla y dedicándola una sonrisa, haciendo que Peter le diera un suave beso.

El patio de la mansión estaba lleno de sillas y mesas, todo decorado con flores y cintas de colores se veía realmente hermoso. La comida estaba deliciosa y todos disfrutaron de una agradable velada.

En el momento de vals, los que comenzaron el baile fueron los recién casados entre besos, rápidamente se les unieron Raven y Charles, asumiendo como padre de Warren, gesto que agradeció este último. No falto mucho para que todos los mutantes se unieran al baile, incluidos Logan con Peter quienes no paraban de sonreír, mientras Laura les acompañaba y daba algunos balbuceos.

Llegó el momento que todos las solteras y uno que otro soltero esperaba, el ramo. Todos se miraron con cara de desafío esperando agarrar los hermosos girasoles y lavandas de Kurt. Peter riéndose se puso al grupo, aunque la verdad es que no estaba interesado, pues no creía en ese tipo de supersticiones, además si realmente quisiera esforzarse en apenas un segundo lo tendría entre sus ramas.

Pero no pudo evitar un gritito de sorpresa cuando las flores le dieron en la cara, estaba más que seguro que el azulino había usado su mutación o algo así. Logrando reír apenado con el ramo entre las manos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al escuchar como todos apuntaban a Logan que debía cumplir con el designio.

Comenzó el momento de los brindis, el primero en hacerlo fue Warren expresando sus agradecimientos a todos los de la mansión por haberlo recibido y perdonado después de todo lo que había hecho junto a Apocalipsis. Kurt soltó algunas lágrimas agradeciendo a todos por haberlos acompañado.

Raven básicamente amenazó de muerte a su nuevo y oficial yerno, provocando un apenado Kurt y un Charles que entre gruñidos le exigía que se callara. Peter y Ororo como buenos padrinos dieron emotivos discursos, aunque no falto la picardía por parte de ambos, provocando un sonrojo en los recién casados y un estallido de risas en todos los presentes.

Contra todo pronóstico Logan pidió la palabra, provocando miradas expectantes por parte de todos, haciendo que el lobezno se sintiera un tanto incómodo.

– _Bueno mocosos, sólo quiero felicitarlos por ser un ejemplo a seguir, no les daré consejos porque creo que ya lo hacen suficientemente bien y sé que serán los mejores padres de la pequeña Thalia. Un brindis por este par de mocosos enamorados –_ todos le hicieron caso chocando sus cosas, aunque Charles tenía una mirada curiosa, acto que no fue desapercibido por Erik quien entre susurros intentó obtener algo de información – _bueno se que hoy es su día, pero necesito hacer lo siguiente, así que me disculpo desde antes –_ Peter quien se encontraba dando el biberón a Laura, levanto la mirada al fin un tanto curioso, no entendía que diablos estaba haciendo su novio – _Pietro Django soportarías a este anciano y ¿quisieras ser mi esposo? –_ todo quedó en silencio, al parecer necesitaban procesar lo recién dicho.

Peter pestaño un par de veces asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar y apenas lo entendía en un segundo estuvo sobre los labios de Logan mientras gritaba que aceptaba. Todos rieron alegres y daban aplausos, excepto Erik quien aún no podía asumir que esa bestia llegara a ser parte de su familia.

– _Deja de ser un anciano celoso, te arrugarás –_ le decía Charles mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

El resto de la velada estuvo tranquila, se pasó entre bailes y risas. En un momento mientras la pareja bailaba un lento y Laura estaba hecha un ovillo en el pecho de su padre, los abuelos se les acercaron.

– _Cariño, creo que necesitan un momento a solar –_ les dijo Charles con una sonrisa cómplice.

– _Y nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta preciosura –_ explicaba Magneto mientras tomaba a su nieta a quien rápidamente acuno y dio suaves besos en sus cabellos.

– _Logan cuida a mi hijo, te estamos entregando lo más precioso que tenemos –_

– _Una falta animal y te saco todo el adamantium –_ y con esas últimas palabras cortesía de Lehnsherr, los abuelos se fueron con Laura a dormir.

Logan le explicó a Peter que le tenía una sorpresa provocando una sonrisa gigante en su platinado que sólo provoco que aumentaran sus ganas de besarlo, caminaron agarrados de la mano de forma lenta hacía las afueras de la mansión, Peter le miro curioso ya que no entendía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

– _Cariño era momento de tener nuestro automóvil familiar –_ mientras le explicaba le enseño su nueva adquisición, si bien no era moderno como el que usaban Charles y Erik, era uno bastante lindo, pero lo que más le agrado a Peter es que tuviera una sillita para Laura, lentamente estaban siendo una familia.

Al subir, de inmediato Peter notó como Logan ponía sus canciones favoritas, haciendo que Peter comenzara a cantar feliz, en un momento su novio le pidió ponerse una venda, si bien estaba algo dudoso jamás desconfiaría de su hombre, aunque no podía negar que le aterraba no poder ver nada.

Sintió como Logan dada un par de resoplidos nerviosos y luego uno suave en su mejilla, para proceder a quitar la venda de un tirón.

– _Amor, esta es nuestra casa –_ Peter estaba sin palabras observando una pintoresca cabaña, llena de hermosos detalles, una lágrima de felicidad escurrió para luego lanzarle a los brazos de su amado y dar rápidos besos entre risas, la temperatura comenzó a subir y ambos sabían lo que seguiría. . .

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en seguir esta historia (que amo profundamente), pero entre la universidad y el trabajo no tuve tiempo, además no fueron buenos días y si escribía seguramente mataría a todos los personajes.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y vota**

 **Próximo capítulo, se viene el Smut - Lemon o como quieran decirles, no prometo grandes cosas ya que tiendo a escribir no tan explícito, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia, crítica o comentario?**

 **Abrazos!**

 **PS. Creo que deben quedar entre dos y tres capítulos.**


	15. Otra primera vez

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Peter mientras no podía evitar reír, Logan se lo acercaba más al pecho mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, intentando calmarlo.

– _Respira bonito, tranquilo. De verdad, no es necesario que dejemos la casa de tus padres, yo no te obligaré a nada –_

– _No seas idiota animal, estoy llorando de felicidad. Nunca pensé que harías algo así por mí, anciano imbécil –_ le recriminó el platinado de forma juguetona, mientras no pudo evitar alzar su barbilla para atrapar los labios de Wolverine.

Juguetearon un poco más, uno que otro beso y uno que otro abrazo, pero aún no entraban a la agradable cabaña, lo que Peter no sabía es que se venían más sorpresas.

Ante una pequeña brisa Quicksilver se abrazó a sí mismo, rápidamente dio un respingo al sentir como Logan lo cubría con su cálida chaqueta.

– _Bueno bonito es momento de entrar, y a mi velocidad mocoso, nada de usar tu mutación –_ Peter bufó como respuesta.

Ambos entraron, la cabaña ya estaba iluminada e inclusive Peter notó un aroma bastante particular, olía a chocolate y vainilla, dos de sus olores favoritos, de inmediato una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

Pero estaba anonadado, la casa era extremadamente acogedora. Suaves paredes turquesas, bellos muebles de madera antigua, los cuales sospechaban habían sido hechos por el mismísimo Logan. Lindas y simples lamparas iluminaban de forma cálida el salón. Lo que más le impactó fueron las fotos colgadas en una muralla, salía Peter como una bolita rosada, otra con un par de años y en compañía de sus padres, algunas con su tía y su primo, hasta con el idiota de Warren.

Pero la que más le gustaba era una que había tomado Raven cuando la pequeña Laura tenía cerca de un mes de nacida, estaba tranquila en los brazos de Peter, mientras Logan les rodeaba con un brazo, aparentando ser una familia realmente feliz.

– _Lo seremos amor, lograremos esa familia que tanto queremos –_ le dijo Peter de la nada, por un momento Logan se plantío su no había heredado algo de la mutación de Charles.

De la mano lo llevo hasta la cocina, la cual estaba llena de implementos que en su vida había visto Peter, pero se prometió inmediatamente que debería pedirle un par de recetas a su padre. Casi dio un gritito cuando Logan le indico una puerta de la alacena, que al abrir estaba llena de todas sus golosinas favoritas, si que su hombre era un consentidor.

– _Bebé estará así de llena sólo por ser una ocasión especial, de verdad Peter no puedes consumir tanta azúcar de una sola vez –_

– _En realidad si puedo, por mi rápido metabolismo, pero intentaré comer más sano si tú me cocinas –_ le respondió el chico con una brillante sonrisa, ganándose un tierno abrazo y un beso en la coronilla.

Nuevamente le foto de la mano y esta vez de forma mucho más lenta lo llevó a lo que supuso sería su habitación, bueno de la ambos, provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir más deprisa.

Dio un gritito ahogado cuando abrió una puerta, pero rápidamente se relajó al ver las cosas que había dentro. Las murallas eran de un suave lavanda con dibujos de algunos animalitos, la lampara tenía forma de estrella y una linda cunita blanca, todo estaba hermosamente decorado. Y por cierto, demasiado delicado para ser del gusto de Logan, seguramente recibió ayuda de Raven o de Charles.

– _Creo que a Laura le encantará, es sumamente acogedora Logie –_

No hubo más diálogo, sólo un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios, y ahora con una gran sonrisa Wolverine le tomó la mano y lo llevó a una puerta un par de metros alejada de la de Laura, estaba seguro de que ahora si sería la habitación de ambos, no pudieron evitar una leve taquicardia.

La luz era tenue, pero dejaba ver la hermosa combinación entre negro y gris, inclusive un par de tonos plateados, realmente les recordaba a ambos. Pero lo que más le impacto fue una enorme cama, Peter estaba sumamente seguro que aquella cosa era mucho más grande que una cama matrimonial normal, seguramente Logan había hecho aquella maravilla.

Se quedó estático en la puerta, observando cada pequeño detalle, realmente no había nada que cambiar. Dio un saltito al sentir como había comenzado la música, no pudo evitar reír ante la canción que estaba de fondo " _Wish you were here"_. Pero lo que Quicksilver realmente no se espero fue sentir como Logan susurraba la canción en su odio, con su profunda voz, provocando escalofríos que recorrían su columna vertebral.

Al final la canción se le acerco mucho más y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

– _No necesito desear que estés acá, porque cariño tu siempre has estado conmigo –_ al pronunciarlo, puso suavemente una mano sobre su pecho, en el lugar que latía con fuerza su corazón. Luego de eso, le dio un beso de aquellos que deja sin aliento, comenzó suave, apenas un roce de los labios, en cuanto Peter abrió un poco su boca, de forma pausada la lengua de Logan se hizo un lugar en su boca, para dar lugar a una batalla entre sus lenguas, fue un beso que duro un par de minutos les dejó con la respiración agitaba y los labios hinchados.

Luego se fundieron en un abrazo, sus manos se buscaban, la ropa estorbaba y sus cuerpos ardían, pero Peter no estaba seguro, no sabía si podría soportarlo otra vez. Logan notó la actitud desconfiaba del chiquillo y decidió hablar con él, nunca más en su vida haría algo que su platinado no quisiera, se había jurado no volver a herirlo.

– _Amor, no quiero obligarte a nada. Pero ¿estarías dispuesto a darme tu primera vez? –_

– _Logan, no se si lo recuerdas, pero tenemos una hija. Genio, tuvimos sexo para hacerla duh –_ le dijo el chiquillo de forma hosca, provocando que Logan se agitara los cabellos nerviosos.

– _Perdón Peter, pero era la frase que te debía. Fui un bestia contigo y de todo corazón me gustaría que olvidáramos aquella vez o que nunca hubiera existido, pero no me puedo permitir eso, no imagino una vida sin nuestra –_

– _Yo no me arrepiento de nada –_ le respondió con una sonrisa Peter, intentando darle más confianza.

– _Peter, yo no estoy hablando de tener sexo. ¿Quisieras darme tu primera vez haciendo el amor?, para mí también lo sería –_ le dijo Logan sonrojado, se sentía un idiota. Pero era la primera vez que sentía tantos sentimientos involucrados, toda su vida el sexo era sólo meter en pene en alguna parte, pero esta vez era distinto, era unir almas.

– _Oooh eres un viejo cursi y me encantas –_ no terminó de decirlo, cuando Peter se lanzó a su cuello y le propinó un intenso beso, ya no hubo preámbulo, de inmediato sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla lujuriosa, no faltaron muchos segundos para que la ropa terminara esparcida en alguna parte de la habitación.

Con sumo cuidado dejo a un Peter sin camisa y con un par de marcas de besos en el cuello, tendido sobre la cama, lo admiro por algunos segundos, provocando un sonrojo y un desvió de mirada avergonzado por parte del menor.

Luego con sumo cuidado y pausadamente le quito los pantalones, provocando una visión más que agradable. A continuación, quito rápidamente el pequeño y ceñido bóxer anaranjado, para ver en todo su esplendor el miembro de su novio, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había detenido a observarlo, si que estaba bien dotado el dijo de Magneto y Charles.

Ante la cohibida mirada de Peter, el rostro de Logan se enterró entre sus piernas, provocando nuevamente escalofríos en el platinado, específicamente al sentir como una tibia lengua jugueteaba con su polla, temblaba al sentir el aliento de Logan en aquella zona. Emitió un gemido ahogado cuando Wolverine se trago su anatomía, succionando y lengüeteando con cuidado, pero de forma vigorosa, la mente de Peter poco a poco se comenzaba a nublar, sólo podía sentir aquel placer que nunca había experimentado.

No tardo mucho para saber que iba a terminar, intento alejar su miembro de la boca de Logan, pero las ásperas manos del hombre se lo evitaron, mientras su lujuriosa boca chupó con mas fuerza. Un leve temblor en sus caderas, unos espasmos en su falo y finalmente exploto de forma salvaje en la boca del lobezno, mientras gritaba con ganas su nombre.

Logan no boto ni siquiera una gota, tampoco hizo gesto alguno al tragarse todo el contenido de su chico, sólo pronuncio un " _dulce",_ provocando aún más sonrojo en el menor.

A los pocos minutos Peter intentó devolverle el favor, pero rápidamente fue frenado por Logan, quien le explico que quedaban muchas noches para aquellos, que ahora sólo era momento de darle placer a él.

Rápidamente tomó una botellita de la mesita de noche, Peter se estremeció al saber su contenido, se mordió el labio de forma libidinosa, como necesitaba a Logan cuanto antes adentro de él.

– _Rápido Lo..gi..e…–_ le exigía entre gemidos, al sentir los suaves besos por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando la juguetona lengua de Wolverine recorría sus pezones o su cuello.

Untó una generosa cantidad en la entrada de Peter, no quería dañarlo por nada del mundo, ante la insistencia del muchacho metió en un par de minutos un dedo, luego dos y cuando llegó a los tres, el muchacho rápidamente estaba dilatado, pero a Logan le gustaba verlo retorcerse, ansiar su polla.

– _Mételo de una vez animal de mierda –_ le gritó ya un Peter extasiado, no aguantaba ningún minuto más sin sentir a su novio. Logan sólo emitió una grave carcajada, como amaba a su chico y sus maravillosos cambios de humor.

Rápidamente se puso un condón, no había olvidado que su chico era un hombre fértil. Luego untó bastante lubricante, para a continuación acercar lentamente su miembro a aquella entrada que prácticamente era virgen, pues estaba seguro que sólo él había entrado una vez.

Fue lento, pero no para torturar a Peter, si no, para evitar todo el dolor que la situación implicara. El platinado no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, realmente era como su primera vez porque dolía, pero no como cuando Logan lo había empalado de una tosca estocada.

Esta vez sentía como el falo de Logan poco a poco se hacía camino, llenándolo por completo. Una vez totalmente adentro, Logan con cuidado le seco las lágrimas, para luego dar un casto beso, provocando una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en su novio.

– _Cariño, te ves tan hermoso, te amo –_

– _También te amo, no sabes desde hace cuánto –_

Una vez terminada aquella pequeña confesión, Logan comenzó a embestir de forma lenta, estaban frente a frente, mirándose en todo momento. Las estocadas del Wolverine eran lentas pero profundas, provocando que la espalda de Peter se arquera de una forma sumamente sensual.

Cada vez tenían más rapidez a intensidad, mientras los labios de Peter buscaban los de su novio, para profundizar un beso cargado de excitación. Peter cruzó las piernas sobre las caderas de Wolverine para obtener aun más profundidad en las estocadas, sus uñas rasguñaban con ganas aquella fibrosa espalda. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas y gemidos se escapaban por doquier.

Sólo falto una mirada para comprender que ambos estaban llegando al punto culmine, rápidamente sintieron como temblaban en conjunto para finalizar gritando los nombres. Logan cayó rendido sobre Peter, pero de inmediato se giro y puso al platinado sobre su cuerpo, de forma que ambos quedaron en una posición sumamente cómoda.

– _Oh Dios, eso fue fantástico –_ le dijo Peter aun sonrojado y con la respiración, entrecortada.

– _Tu eres fantástico –_ fue la coqueta respuesta de Wolverine mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

No hablaron más mientras intentaban calmar sus cuerpos, pero sus manos no se dejaban de acariciar. Peter reafirmaba que el pecho de Logan era por lejos la menor almohada y Logan sentía que acariciar aquellas nalgas era un acto sumamente placentero.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, además les quedaban muchas otras para seguir disfrutando del sexo. Lentamente ambos comenzaron a sentir el cansancio y el sueño, provocando que se dieran un último beso y se abrazaran aún más para dormir.

Wolverine acostumbrado a levantarse temprano fue el primero en despertar, no pudo evitar tener una hermosa sonrisa al ver al pálido chico entre sus brazos, su respiración estaba calmada y se veía sumamente tierno con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Se dedicó a darle algunos suaves cariños, evitando despertarle.

Por fuera el sol ya se veía bastante alto, de seguro su chico pronto despertaría y quizás con que hambre. Con delicadeza lo arropó un poco, ya que las mañanas estaban aún algo frescas y luego evitando hacer ruido fue a la cocina, preparando un delicioso festín.

Al volver Peter seguía en la misma posición se veía como un hermoso gatito, Logan se sentó a su lado acariciándolo con una boba sonrisa, a los pocos minutos Peter despertó de forma perezosa, restregándose sus ojos tal como lo hacía Laura, provocando un efusivo abrazo por parte de su novio.

– _Peter eres demasiado tierno para la salud de mi corazón –_

– _Ni lo sueñes James Howlett, tienes absolutamente prohibido pensar en la muerte, te quiero toda una vida y más conmigo, anciano pervertido –_

Logan se abalanzo con fuerza y le tomo ambas muñecas con un poco de fuerza, para luego tomar sus labios de forma posesiva, finalizando en su cuello, donde dio una suave mordida y succiono, de seguro dejaba una hermosa marca en aquel lugar, Peter sólo reía ante el comportamiento animal de su hombre.

– _Y deja de llamarme anciano mocoso sin respeto –_ le gruñó Logan aparentando estar molesto, para dar una tierna nalgada en su chico.

Si seguían así terminarían en un estimulador sexo matutito, pero Logan estaba consciente de los gestos de molestia por parte de Peter, de seguro sus caderas aún no estaban preparadas para tanta acción.

Peter tomo la camisa de Logan que le quedaba como un corto vestido y de la mano fueron hasta la cocina, alimentándose ambos entre risas y conversaciones. Ahora si se sentían como una pareja de verdad.

Si bien el plan ideal hubiera sido estar todo el día juntos en aquellas enorme y maravillosa cama, ambos no olvidaban a Laura, realmente la extrañaban.

Se dieron una ducha juntos, así Peter se enteró que incluso tenían una enorme tina a su disposición, de seguro la próxima vez la podrían estrenar juntos.

Sólo se dieron un poco de sexo oral y unos realmente acalorados besos, pero luego vestirse de forma cómoda, por suerte Logan había sido un hombre inteligente, dejando de forma precavida algo de ropa, pues la de Peter no había quedado en condiciones de ser usada nuevamente.

Se fueron disfrutando del paisaje en el auto, para entrar a la mansión de la mano, para su mala suerte todos se encontraban sentados comenzando el almuerzo.

Lo primero fue un chillido entusiasmado de Raven, una carcajada socarrona de Magneto y una mirada realmente curiosa por parte de Charles.

La recién llegaba pareja no pudo evitar sentirse intimidaba en cualquier momento comenzaban las bromas doble sentido, así que Peter usando su mutación llegó hasta Laura y se la llevó, Logan por su parte tuvo que ir a una velocidad normal, escuchando el " _Como todo un campeón"_ de su suegro. . .

* * *

 **Al fin el tan esperando lemon, espero les haya gustado ya que de verdad siempre me cuesta escribir situaciones así, no caer en lo burdo o que sea una descripción muy aburrida.**

 **Así que realmente agradecería sus comentarios, ya que me ayudarían a mejorar para futuros lemons en esta historia, o en otras historias.**

 **Nuevamente muchisimas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, específicamente a quienes votan y comentan, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, intentaré no demorar mucho en actualizar y por cierto en final está cada vez más cerca.**

 **Cariños!**


	16. Despedida de soltero

Para la hora de la cena, la amorosa velada de la reciente pareja de mutantes seguía siendo motivo de felicidad y bueno, de algunas burlas también, principalmente de Raven quien disfrutaba avergonzar a Logan.

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado lento para el gusto de Peter, mutante que ya tenía más que estresados a todos los habitantes de la mansión. Eso de que fuera su matrimonio, de alguna forma había provocado que estuviera aún más hiperactivo de lo normal, cansando incluso a Logan quien para evitar peleas tenía que forzar grandes sonrisas que ya le hacían doler los músculos de la cara.

Una noche Charles y Erik conversaban cómodamente en la cama que compartían, estaban tomados de la mano y se regalaban dulces miradas.

- _¿Qué pasa cariño? –_

- _Erik tengo miedo. Logan se llevará a nuestro hijo, y podría volver a ser un hijo de puta. Si estando bajo nuestras narices no nos dimos cuenta de nada, imagínate estando sin nosotros –_ al decir esto último, Charles se acurruco en el pecho de su esposo, para que este le diera suaves mimos en su espalda.

- _Son riesgos que debemos asumir Charles. Pero Peter es un hombre distinto, te aseguro que él nunca dejará que nadie le toque de nuevo. De todas formas, tendré una conversación con él y seguramente sería prudente que tu tuvieras una con Logan –_

Luego de esa pequeña conversación Erik le dedico una hermosa sonrisa para luego abrazarle con mayor intensidad, comenzando a susurrar melosas palabras en su oído, que no provocaban más que escalofríos placenteros.

Con su lengua dio unas lamidas juguetonas en la mejilla de su esposo, para luego descender por su cuello y dar juguetones besos, mientras Charles sólo podía abrazarlo aún más entre risas.

Algunos minutos después, ambos se encontraban sin ropa y se daban besos cargados de intensidad, Charles era sumamente posesivo en el sexo y amaba profundamente morder los labios de su esposo Erik no se quejaba, aunque sintiera que su boca se estaba hinchando levemente.

Los siguientes días fueron para afinar algunos detalles, Kurt y Warren tenían planeado realizar una despedida de soltero para Peter, quien lo encontraba sumamente extraño, pero que no negaba que le interesaba pasar tiempo de calidad con sus mejores amigos.

- _Chicos ninguno de ustedes tuvo despedida de soltero, ¿Por qué hacérmela a mí? –_

- _Para molestar a Logan –_ respondieron ambos al unísono mientras se daban una mirada cómplice, aunque Peter rápidamente descubrió la mente maestra detrás del plan, su queridísima tía Raven.

Ya faltaba solo una semana para la boda, así que decidieron hacer la despedida de soltero un sábado por la noche, Charles y Erik se quedarían cuidando a las pequeñas Laura y TJ, aunque Logan no saldría de la mansión, y quienes quedaban pensaron en compartir una cerveza con él.

Erik sólo reía al ver la cara de fastidio de su yerno, estaba seguro de que moría de celos, daba gracias a los dioses que Charles no hubiera querido unirse, después de todo aún tenía serios problemas con los celos y le costaba entender que no todos se querían devorar a su profesor, como él cada vez que le miraba en aquellos jeans tan ceñidos y esos estúpidos chalequitos de anciano.

- _Cariño créeme que, si no tuviera que cuidar estas preciosuras, me hubiera sumado a la noche de fiesta –_ al ver como su esposo le regalo una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – _es una broma, para que ver a un stripper, si puedo tener mi show personas y gratis –_

Erik casi boto la cerveza que tenía en la boca ante esas últimas palabras, si que su esposo actuaba de formas inesperadas. Logan solo los miro con cara de asco, Hank se sonrojó y Alex estalló en una sonora carcajada.

En otro lado de la ciudad un grupito liderado por Raven ingresa a un club nudista, Peter miraba divertido, alabando todo lo que veía en compañía de Ororo y Raven. Más atrás Warren abrazaba aún más fuerte a Kurt y incluía la palabra "esposo" en cada frase que salía de su boca, estaba seguro de que varios hombres presentes estaban mirando demasiado a su azulino.

- _Cariño, créeme, aquí todos están pendientes de los hombres del show, nadie me ha mirado –_ le explicaba Kurt apenado.

- _Oh Kurt, no sabes no que provocas en estas bestias hambrientas, hasta las mutantes de aquella esquina te están devorando con la mirada –_ Kurt se giró, pero no vio rastro de lo dicho por su esposo, prefirió no insistir en su paranoia, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios para poder calmarlo.

Pidieron una ronda de bebidas, Raven pidió cocteles dulces y llenos de colores, los cuales de inmediato agradaron a Peter. A los pocos minutos y ya instalados en una mesa V.I.P, en este caso, una frente al escenario principal, comenzó el show.

Las luces bajaron en intensidad, un poco de humo y un sexy mutante se hizo presente, se movía de una forma espectacular, según las palabras de Raven. Sus músculos llamaban la atención, sus movimientos eran sensuales y sus gestos aún más.

Uno a uno fue pasando diversos bailarines, ya iban por la octava ronda de cocteles, por lo tanto, ninguno estaba en su sano juicio. Peter para esos momentos tenía sobre la cabeza una especie velo para indicar que era su despedida de soltero.

Por su parte, Kurt quien caía con pocas copas en la ebriedad, se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de su esposo y lo devoraba a besos, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Raven ya estaba sin polera bailando con muchos hombres que la alababan por su belleza. Y Ororo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, conversaba con el guapo bartender, consiguiendo su número y una eventual cita.

Debido a que el alcohol se iba muy rápido del sistema de Peter por su alto metabolismo, tuvo que tomar cosas más fuertes, ya en la copa veinte se sentía ligeramente mareado y estúpidamente feliz. No faltó mucho más para que le silbara y tirara billetes a un bailarín realmente lindo, quien al ver al adorable muchacho lo invito a subir al escenario, para dedicarle algo especial.

- _Bueno querido público, al parecer esta belleza se nos va a casar –_ palabras que provocaron una carcajada en el público – _así que como cortesía de la casa, el siguiente baile es para ti belleza –_

Peter se sentó en una pequeña silla en medio del escenario, sentía que se estaba mareando, al parecer no había sido bueno beberse una botella entera de whiskey en menos de un minuto.

Las luces fueron más tenues y comenzó una música sumamente sensual. Peter sintió como el hombre le rozaba y dedicaba candentes movimientos, dio un respingo cuando se le sentó en las piernas, frotando intencionalmente su trasero sobre su miembro.

Lo estaba calentando, pero ni por un segundo pensó en follarse a ese hombre, necesitaba a su Wolvie. El hombre subió en intensidad y cuando intentó besarlo, Peter se alejó de un salto.

- _Perdón, bailar excelente y eres sumamente sensual. Pero si te llego a besar voy a herir al anciano que tengo como prometido –_ Peter le dedicó una última y genuina sonrisa, para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y bajar rápidamente del escenario, sin parar de pensar en su amor, pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse realmente mal.

- _Tía Raven –_ le dijo Peter colgándose de su hombro y espantando a los hombres que la rodeaban – _me siento mal –_ Mystique quedó espantada al ver como Peter estaba de color verde, parece que su sobrino se había pasado de las copas, necesitaban ir a la mansión.

Buscó al resto del grupo, Kurt y Warren tenían un grupito de voyeristas mirándolos. Ororo que no había debido nada por ser la conductora designada, le dedico una coqueta sonrisa a su futura cita y se fue rápidamente al ver como su amigo estaba realmente mal.

- _Loooogan ayuda, tu mocoso no sabe beber alcohol –_ grito Raven al entrar a la mansión, mientras sostenía a un pálido chico.

Todos los hombres se hicieron presentes, Erik y Charles estaban preocupados, buscando una explicación. Hank propuso que quizás, pese al rápido metabolismo de Peter, este si tenía alguna especie de límite.

\- _Logie me siento mal –_ le dijo Peter abrazando a su novio entre temblores.

- _Logan será mejor que lo lleves a tu casa, mañana no quiero ni imaginar esa resaca. Cuídalo por nosotros, no te preocupes por Laura –_ le dijo conciliador Charles, aun preocupación.

Cuando estuvieron en su casa, Peter con pasos torpes fuer hasta el retrete, tenía mucho que devolver. Logan se puso tras él y tomo con delicadeza su cabello, para que este no se ensuciara, luego le ayudo a limpiarse y llegar hasta la cama.

Le puso una cómoda pijama y le recostó, mientras le preparaba un té de manzanilla. Peter poco a poco estaba recuperando el color y al parecer los mareos habían disminuido. Logan no cambiaba su semblante molesto, mañana tendría una seria conversación con su chico, una muy seria.

Le cuido un poco más, no fuera cosa que le volvieran las ganas de vomitar, cuando al fin Peter estaba en un profundo sueño, se recostó a su lado y le abrazo como de costumbre.

- _¡Santa mierda, mi cabeza ¡-_ exclamo Peter al intentar abrir los ojos, Logan sólo pudo reír ante la expresión de su mocoso – _y tu anciano de que te ríes, jódete –_ terminó la frase con un gesto obsceno.

Logan le dio una sonora nalgada y le miro con una pose sumamente dominante, que hizo dar un brinco a Peter, aunque no podía negar que había despertado otra parte de su cuerpo.

- _Haber mocoso, el enojado aquí soy yo. Llegaste más que ebrio anoche, vomitaste y te sentías pésimo ¿sabes el susto que pase cuando te desmayaste en el baño? –_ Peter solo le dedicó una mirada llena de culpa – _además cariño, no puedes beber de esa forma, te haces daño y, por otro lado, te podrían haber hecho quizás que cosas –_ le dijo Logan con genuina preocupación.

- _Podrían haberme bailado de forma sensual, frotarme e intentar robarme un beso –_ completó Peter, quien abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que aquello que había pensado en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta. Wolverine sólo tensó los músculos y salió rápido de la habitación bufando.

Peter aún mareado y sintiendo que se le partía la cabeza, salió tras él preocupado. Al encontrarlo le abrazo por la espalda, comenzando a pedirle perdón, de alguna forma terminó llorando.

- _Ay cariño no llores –_ Logan se giró para abrazarlo, llevándolo contra su pecho, dándole cariños y besos en la coronilla – _no estoy molesto contigo bebé, se que esas cosas se hacen en una despedida de soltero y más en una tuya, eres joven y es justo que vivas esas experiencias –_

 _\- Pee..peero te viniste molesto a la cocina, me vas a dejar –_ Peter rompió en llanto otra vez.

- _Vine a buscarte agua y medicina para tu dolor, deja de llorar mi mocoso favorito que te vez feo –_ le dijo mientras con cuidado le limpiaba la nariz.

Peter obediente tomo todo lo solicitado y luego obedientemente se metió otra vez a la cama, a recibir los mimos de su novio, cayendo nuevamente en un reparador sueño.

Cuando se despertó nuevamente, Logan le sonreía alegremente y sostenía una bandeja llena de deliciosa comida, la cual se devoro en un santiamén. Logan sólo pudo reír de la actitud de su novio, al parecer ya no había alcohol en el sistema de Peter pues estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

Se recostaron nuevamente a conversar, dándose pequeños besos y arrumacos.

- _Bebé ¿sentiste algo cuando te bailaron esos hombres? –_ le pregunto Logan intentando que su voz sonada despreocupada, fallando épicamente en el intento.

- _No Logie, fue divertido no me quejo. Pero para que voy a querer hamburguesas si en casa tengo un filete, y que filete –_ termino la frase tomando el miembro de Logan y dando juguetones toqueteos.

No tardo mucho para que ambos hombres estuvieran sin ropa, frotándose y besándose de forma descarada.

- _Cariño, te daré una digna despedida de soltero –_ Peter le dedico una mirada ladina y luego sin previo aviso se aproximó a la intimidad de Logan, dándole una mamada como nunca antes, el mayor no duro mucho tiempo antes de terminar en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Luego ambos tuvieron una excelente sesión de sexo matutino en la ducha, para partir rápidamente a ver a su pequeña, estaban felices, no faltaba mucho para que fueran formalmente una familia. . .

* * *

 **La verdad no tenía pensada la trama de este capítulo, ha salido de la nada y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias a quienes siguen y comentan.**

 **Un abrazo!.**


	17. Un mocoso afligido

Ya quedaban tres días para la gran boda, aún se estaban afinando los últimos detalles y en la mansión se respiraba una atmósfera extraña, iba de los nervios a la euforia.

Pero Peter había abandonado toda la hiperactividad de la semana anterior, al contrario, se veía un tanto apagado, aunque intentaba disimular como bien sabía hacerlo, sólo quienes más le conocían podían notar esbozos de su estado anímico.

Logan sabía que Peter no estaba del todo bien, pero no se atrevía a conversar con él, por otro lado, temía que hubiera vuelto a la oscuridad, que tuviera aquellos pensamientos que encontró en esa maldita libreta. Recordaba a fuego cada una de las palabras de su chico, como se odiaba y como se sentía la peor cosa del mundo, todo un desastre.

Como Peter conocía cada rincón de la mansión, había logrado eludir a todos y por fin tener algo de tiempo a solas. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar su cabeza, la cual desde hace un par de noches no paraba de susurrarle aquellos oscuros pensamientos que había dejado en el olvido, que había enterrado pero que ahora a días de su boda habían logrado salir a relucir. Maldecía a su suerte, odiaba todo y principalmente se odiaba a si mismo.

Estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Dio un respingo al sentir como una mano tocaba sus cabellos, en un rápido movimiento se encontraba al otro extremo de la mansión un tanto aturdido.

Cuando logro enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que era Erik quien le había encontrado, su padre le miraba preocupado. Se acercó con cautela y cono si Peter fuera de cristal, con sumo cuidado logró poner una mano en su brazo, para luego acercarlo y rodearlo, dándole un fuerte abrazo, el que tanto había necesitado su hijo en el pasado.

No hubo conversación inicial, Peter al fin podía liberarse de tanta tensión mediante las lágrimas. Lloraba de forma escandalosa por minutos, que para él fueron una eternidad. Magneto sólo lo acunaba entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y dando suaves besos en su coronilla.

Cuando al fin el llanto se calmó, Peter le miro con los ojos rojos y algo apenado, sinceramente, no sabía como reaccionar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llorado de esa forma cuando era un mocoso, pues nunca se sintió con el derecho a mostrarse débil frente a su padre, sólo se permitía llorar con Charles.

Erik le invitó a sentarse, ambos hombres se sentaron en aquella polvorienta habitación en desuso. Le tomó una mano y le dio un suave beso, al fin, Peter mostraba signos de estar más calmado.

- _Hijo mío, se que me veo como un enorme imbécil sin sentimientos, pero si algo he aprendido de tu papá, es a entender a entenderlos. Confía en mí, ¿qué pasa Peter? –_

 _\- Papá –_ Erik dio un brinco, rara vez su hijo se refería a él de esa forma, siempre mantenía el frío y formal, padre – _tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado de no lograr ser un buen padre para mi Laura, quizás soy un asco, como en todo. Mira la edad que tengo y no he hecho nada con mi vida, ¿cómo mierda seré un ejemplo para mi niña? –_

 _\- Peter, era una gran persona. Mírame cariño, heredaste lo mejor de mí y Charles. Tienes una personalidad interesante y eres más inteligente de lo que piensas, sabes que Hank aún no puede reparar a cerebro y estoy seguro de que sólo tú sabes hacerlo rufián –_ al decir eso último le dio un suave apretón en la nariz – _de verdad Peter, no has logrado nada como tu crees, porque no estás interesado. Pero te aseguro que, si te lo propones, podrás lograr grandes cosas. Porque en serio, eres la versión mejorada de tus padres. Eres nuestro orgullo –_ Peter sólo pudo reír entre lágrimas, mientras se escondía entre los brazos de su padre.

- _Papá, ¿y si Logan está conmigo por obligación, sólo por Laura? –_ eso último lo dijo escondiendo su rostro, le apenaba exponer a Erik sus miedos más profundos.

- _Esa bestia, aunque me horrorice decirlo. Está más que enamorado de ti, te ama profundamente, sólo que es tan idiota que al comienzo no se había dado cuenta. En serio, me recuerda tanto a mi hace un par de años –_ se puso a reír, al recordar cuando idiota había sido con Charles – _Peter si algo he aprendido con Charles, es que lo mejor es conversar las cosas. Ve y habla con Logan, ese animal está preocupado, te conoce tanto, que sabe que algo no anda bien –_

\- _Gracias papi, eres el mejor –_ le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para dejar el lugar con ayuda de su mutación. Hablar con su padre le había aclarado muchas cosas, pero antes que todo, necesitaba conversar con su futuro esposo.

Magneto se había quedado estático, no estaba acostumbrado a ver el lado más adorable de su hijo, en esos momentos deseaba retroceder el tiempo, haber hecho bien las cosas desde el comienzo. Necesitaba a su Charles, ser rodeado por sus brazos y sobre su pecho contarle lo sucedido, ser consolado porque hay cosas que jamás se perdonaría.

Buscó por distintas habitaciones, al final, Logan estaba en su habitación haciendo dormir a Laura. Peter se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa, adoraba ver así a su familia, pero debía enfrentarse a la realidad, saber si lo que estaba sucediendo era algo compartido.

Cuando al fin la pequeña estaba dormida, lobezno la dejo en su cunita, para luego girarse y recibir con un beso a su prometido. Pero Peter le esquivo y le dedicó una mirada extraña, luego le pidió que se sentara en la cama, necesitaban conversar. Logan se estaba asustando, su chico estaba realmente frío, odiaba cuando se ponía en esa actitud inexpresiva, se parecía demasiado a Magneto.

Peter tomaba sus manos nerviosos, miraba hacía distintos lados y se mordía fuertemente, no sabía por donde comenzar, necesitaba acabar cuando antes con la incertidumbre, pero a la vez le mortificaba enormemente enterarse de una horrenda verdad. Logan no soporto más y con sumo cuidado le tomo de las manos intentando calmando, invitándolo con un movimiento de cabeza a la conversación.

Entre titubeos el platinado no lograba articular palabra alguna, antes de hablar, rodeó con sus brazos a Logan, dándole un casto y profundo beso, parecía como el de una despedida.

 _\- James Howlett, necesito saber si lo nuestro es real. ¿tú estás enamorado de mí, o sólo te casas conmigo por Laura? –_ Logan quedó asombrado, jamás se espero que para esos momentos Peter aún dudara de sus sentimientos, pensó que estaba siendo más que demostrativo con lo que sentía.

No sabía que responder o como hacer entender a su chico, él que era una persona totalmente en contra de los compromisos por primera vez estaba en un noviazgo, estaban sólo a tres días de comprometerse para toda la vida. Ante la nula expresión de Logan, Peter comenzó a temblar, quizás sus temores más profundos eran una realidad, nunca debió coquetearle al hombre, sabía desde un comienzo que él no sentía nada.

- _Perdón por todo Logan, quizás lo mejor sea que terminemos –_ se levantó del lugar, no tenía ánimos de derrumbarse frente al hombre, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de no amarlo.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta, cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon por atrás, y comenzaron a abrazarlo con fuerza. Luego le giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Peter eludiera la mirada apenado, no quería aumentar más éste doloroso momento.

- _Peter, si bien al comienzo no estaba realmente seguro de mis sentimientos –_ fue inevitable que Peter derramara una pequeña lágrima – _con tu forma de ser me conquistaste, en serio Peter eres un hombre asombroso. Eres fuerte como nadie, inteligente y la persona más generosa del mundo, das todo de ti por hacer feliz al resto, aunque eso juegue tu bienestar. Eres un excelente hijo, lleno de valores y el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener, pero por sobre todo, eres el mejor padre que Laura pudiera tener. Eres hermoso, tus ojos cafés siempre expresan tu forma de sentir, adoro la suavidad de tu cabello, y sobre todo ahora que está más largo de lo normal. Amo que siempre huelas dulce, que algunos de tus huesos sobresalgan y fibroso cuerpo. Pero lo que amos amo de ti, es quien me hace ser, Peter sólo tu logras que saque lo mejor de mí. Tú lograste que dejara de sufrir en soledad, para enseñarme lo que era amar a alguien, y, además, me diste el mejor regalo, una familia –_ en ese momento, Logan se arrodillo ante sus ojos – _Peter mi corazón te pertenece, te amo –_

En ese momento el platinado no paraba de botar lágrimas de felicidad, jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera decirle tantas cosas hermosas, su corazón latía con fuerza. Se arrodillo junto a su esposo, para apoyarse en su pecho y ser gentilmente consolado.

Logan se acercó y le limpió un par de lágrimas, luego le dio un suave beso en el hombro para comenzar a subir por su cuello, dejando pequeños cardenales producto de las leves y juguetonas mordidas que le daba, para finalmente terminar devorándose sus labios.

Ambos emitieron una pequeña carcajada al recordar que no estaban solos en la habitación, por lo tanto, no podían tener más acción. Juntos se recostaron en cama, Peter se apoyo en el pecho de Logan, mientras daba pequeños suspiros producto del llanto, Wolverine por su parte le acariciaba el cabello, adoraba juguetear con sus mechones. No falto mucho para que su Peter cayera rendido, rápidamente le arropo y lo abrazó aún más, realmente no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos, al fin tenía lo que tanto tiempo espero.

Erik se encontraba siendo mimado por Charles, quien le acariciaba la espalda mientras lo tenía sobre su regazo. Sabía que su Magneto asustaba a la gente y tenía la apariencia de ser más frío que un iceberg, pero por dentro era todo sentimientos, sólo que algunos muy afortunados como él lograban verlo. Lehnsherr pronto se quedó dormido en las piernas de su esposo, Charles suspiro aliviado, no le gustaba ver a su esposo sufriendo. Dio un trago lento a su té ya frío, al parecer la próxima boda los tenía a todos sensibles.

Ya era viernes por la noche, la última cena como solteros en la mansión. Hank y Charles habían preparado algo especial, se respiraba felicidad y todos conversaban de forma amena. Laura esa tarde había logrado pronunciar "papapa" para llamar a Peter, quien no podía evitar dar una luminosa sonrisa cada vez que la escuchaba.

Pese a la resistencia de Logan, Peter había insistido en que pasaran separados esa última noche. Así que a regañadientes el lobezno se había despedido de él con un beso, Alex y Hank prometieron irle a ayudar a la mañana siguiente.

Peter por su lado pasó la última noche de soltería en la habitación de sus padres, viendo todos juntos una película mientras se encontraban en la cama, tal como hacían cuando él era pequeño. Charles le abrazaba con los ojos llorosos, Peter no paraba de sonreír y Erik disfrutaba ver a sus dos hombres más amados, mientras sostenía a su Laurita entre los brazos. Le agradecía mentalmente a su Dios, si bien le habían arrebatado a su familia de la peor forma, daba gracias por haber podido formar otra, se sentía un hombre realmente pleno.

Raven entró cantando a su habitación, despertándolo de forma abrupta. Había llegado el gran día, desde hoy pasaba a ser Peter Django Howlett.

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, en especial, a quienes tienes alertas, favoritos y comentan.**

 **Según mis cálculos solo quedan 3 capítulos. El final, epílogo y un extra.**

 **Si quieren leer más wolvesilver, les recomiendo mi nuevo fanfic** **"Prisión Marvel"** **un crossover con diversas parejas de Avengers y X-men.**

 **Un Abrazo!**


	18. Final

Peter intentó taparse la cara con la almohada para seguir durmiendo, pero Raven no le dejó. De un tirón le sacó las cobijas, entre aplausos y órdenes lo mandó a ducharse. El platinado salió bufando, mientras le encargaba el cuidado de Laura.

Cantó " _Sweet Dreams"_ a todo pulmón, haciendo divertidos bailes mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo. Se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que los nervios lo estaban consumiendo y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era tranquilizarse. No podía estar agotado tan rápido, le quedaba un largo día por delante.

Logan despertó muy temprano en la madrugada, salió a correr para liberar tensiones. No podía creer que el día de su matrimonio hubiera llegado. Siempre rehusó a aquella idea, jamás se vio como un hombre dispuesto a formar familia. Y aquí estaba, con una hermosa y gruñona hija, y a sólo horas de tener a su lado al hombre más lindo que hubiera conocido.

Es que hasta eso le desconcertaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por alguien de su sexo. Sus conquistas se reducían a diversas mujeres, pero todas ellas no fueron más que noches de pasión desenfrenada pero sin nada de sentimientos involucrados.

Pero con Peter fue algo distinto, el chiquillo le había marcado de otra forma, no era sólo el deseo de tener sexo. Era algo mucho más profundo, sólo con tenerlo revoloteando a su alrededor se conformaba, con ver su alegre sonrisa o con escucharlo cantar animadamente aquellas canciones que tanto adoraba.

Todos en la mansión se estaban preparando para la boda, se escuchaban los gritos y risas, los más jóvenes peleaban por quien quedaría más bello, quien tomaría el ramo y aquellas cosas que Peter encontraba ciertamente anecdóticas.

Charles y Erik lo miraban orgulloso, dando sus últimos consejos. Aunque prácticamente no tenían mucho que decirle, pues sabían que su hijo lo haría más que bien. Raven con Ororo daban vueltas algo histéricas, querían que todo salieran perfecto.

- _Suegrita relájese. Ni para nuestro matrimonio estaba tan nerviosa –_ le grito Warren divertido, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Que sólo provoco más risas en la mansión, al menos Mystique había encontrado la forma de desestresarse.

Ángel rápidamente corrió a los brazos de su esposo, quien sólo rodo los ojos y le ignoró, para seguir arreglando a TJ, pues las dos estrellitas de la mansión serian las pequeñas damitas de honor.

Logan no paraba de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo, bufando en cada intento. Por suerte llegaron Hank y Alex, quienes rápidamente le hicieron que dejara la compulsión y se dejara el peinado en paz. Estaban cerca de la hora, y Logan estaría esperando a Peter desde antes.

\- _¿Qué se siente ser yerno de Magneto? –_ le preguntó Alex riendo, ganándose un par de improperios de un Wolverine sumamente estresado.

Peter no paraba de besar y hacer girar a su hija, alabando lo bella que se veía. Charles por su parte le pedía que por favor dejara a la pobre pequeña tranquila, pues se veía algo mareada. Raven por su lado, lo regañaba una vez más, pues sus cabellos se habían vuelto a desordenar.

Iban todos en el auto, Quicksilver no paraba de mover las manos producto de los nervios. En ese momento Erik se las tomó suavemente para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

Charles intentó cargar a Laura, pero Peter se lo prohibió. Ya que él estaría en todo momento con su hija, ella era su principal pilar y jamás le abandonaría, ni siquiera unos minutos. Ella sería parte fundamental en cada paso importante de su vida.

A lo lejos observó a Hank y usando su mutación, estuvo en un segundo frente a él. Para luego susurrarle algo al oído, provocando que a Bestia se le cayera una pequeña lágrima.

La música comenzó a sonar, nada de piano o cantos religiosos. Se escuchaba una melodiosa y romántica canción de Rock. Peter se tomó del brazo de Hank, sosteniendo a Laura sobre su cadera.

Todos miraban asombrados por el acto, pero Bestia era el más contento, no lo podía disimular. Siempre había querido a Peter como un hijo, lo conocía desde que estaba en el útero, si bien no había lazos sanguíneos era como un verdadero sobrino.

A lo lejos Charles y Erik le miraban con una enorme sonrisa, ambos estaban orgulloso de lo generoso y agradecido que era su hijo. A mitad del camino, relevaron puestos, siendo custodiado por sus padres, cada uno caminando al lado del platinado.

Logan no podía despegar la mirada de su prometido, estaba más bello que nunca es un pulcro traje gris claro, con sus cabellos peinados y con su hermosa Laurita en brazos.

Dio una sonrisa amena y un apretón de manos a sus futuros suegros, aunque Charles no aguantó, dándole un abrazo y sin que nadie se lo imaginara, susurrándole unas horribles amenazas en el oído, para luego disimular muy bien y seguir con su enorme sonrisa.

Sólo Wolverine sabía que Charles era mil veces peor que Magneto, sólo que por suerte él no tenía un alma malvada, de ser así, ya no quedarían humanos en la tierra. Dio un suspiro y fijó su mirada en Peter, quien le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Laura no paraba de balbucear su "papapa" al tocar las mejillas de Peter.

- _Soy el hombre más afortunado el universo –_ expresó Logan con una amplia sonrisa, Peter sólo pudo responder con un leve sonrojo.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó, Charles tomó fuertemente la mano de su esposo, para en silencio soltar un par de lágrimas, las cuales Erik limpió de forma disimulada.

Los votos fueron hermosos, no quisieron seguir una pauta y cada uno expresó lo que realmente pensaba. Provocando que gran parte de los invitados tuvieran los ojos vidriosos, debido a las hermosas palabras que ambos se habían dedicado.

El momento del beso llegó y ambos se sentían realmente idiotas por estar nerviosos, no es como si no se hubieran besado nunca, pero en el contexto señalado era algo realmente distinto.

Logan se le acercó, puso una mano en su espalda baja, acercándose lentamente a la cara del platinado. Peter se puso de puntitas y apuró el contacto, haciendo que rápidamente sus labios estuvieran conectados, fue un beso casto pero que duro algunos minutos, sólo separándose cuando los aplausos eran ensordecedores.

Luego entre risas, cada uno beso una mejilla de Laura, la pequeña sólo respondió dando chillidos divertida. Los tres eran una hermosa familia, se veían resplandecientes.

La fiesta era en el patio de la mansión, estaba todo decorado de forma hermosa, lleno de las flores y golosinas favoritas de Peter, los más felices eran los niños de la mansión.

Pese a los gruñidos de Logan y los mohines de Peter, Erik insistió en que tuvieran un vals, una típica tradición alemana. Fue un baile torpe, pero lleno de risas. Ambos hombres eran un desastre, pero no podían dejar de mirarse y regalarse uno que otro beso.

Se unieron más parejas, todos reían y se había creado una hermosa atmósfera de felicidad en el lugar, realmente Peter hacía brillar todo a su alrededor, él era la luz de la mansión Xavier. Todos los niños pedían estar con él, y Peter no se negaba, regalando más abrazos y besos que en navidad.

Los discursos no se hicieron esperar, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Logan.

- _Ya no me quedan muchas palabras. Sólo agradezco a algún Dios o demonio, que me haya puesto a Peter en el camino, sobre todo, que él dentro de su enorme generosidad haya perdonado mis faltas. Porque debo admitirlo, fue el imbécil más grande y por mi estupidez, casi pierdo al mejor hombre de la tierra –_ bajo la mirada algo nervioso, aún le costaba expresarse en público. Peter respondió, dándole un apretón de mano y mostrando una tímida sonrisa - _Peter, te regalo mi corazón y mi alma, tú eres mi único dueño –_ finalizó la frase sonrojándose y obteniendo un enorme beso de Peter, ganándose un par de gruñidos por parte de Laura.

Todos aplaudieron, Peter entre lágrimas sonreía, no fue capaz de hablar. Sólo pudo susurrar un " _Te amo"_ emocionado.

\- _Bueno animal, si dañas a Pet te saco todo el adamantium. –_ fue lo único que expreso Magneto.

- _Y de paso te castramos, ¡Salud! –_ le complemento Charles, y alzó su copa. Todos bebieron riendo, sí que los Lehnsherr-Xavier eran un caso.

Y sí, esas habían sido las palabras de sus padres, Peter no lo podía creer, no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada. Mientras Logan hizo una mueca, al imaginar aquellas crudas palabras.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, todo fue felicidad y ambiente grato. Pero ya estaban algo cansados y se venía la luna de miel, ellos pensaban tener una romántica velada en su hermosa cabaña.

Pero Charles y Erik les tenían una sorpresa, regalándole una estadía en un lugar paradisiaco, proponiéndose ellos como cuidadores de Laura mientras duraran las pequeñas vacaciones.

Peter se mordió el labio nervioso y tomó la mano de su esposo, era distinto dejar a Laura un par de horas al cuidado de sus padres a estar días sin verla. No podía imaginarse estar sin su hermosa niña.

- _Muchas gracias, pero no me puedo ir sin mi hija –_

 _\- Somos una familia, donde este uno de nosotros, estamos los tres –_ le secundó Logan, abrazándole por detrás y depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

Los padres de Peter rieron asombrados, explicando que le habían ganado la apuesta a Raven. Siempre supieron que su hijo y Logan no tenían corazón para estar un día sin su pequeña niña.

Se despidieron entre aplausos y una que otra lágrima de felicidad, saliendo a su merecida luna de miel.

Peter no podía cerrar la boca de lo asombrado que estaba. Rápidamente le dio Laura a Logan para poder conocer con su mutación todo el lugar, Logan lo regañó pidiendo que se calmara.

Estaban agotados y ya era bastante entrada la noche, la pequeña Laura dormía desde hace algún tiempo. La dejaron en una habitación contigua, en una acogedora cuna. Luego ellos fueron a su habitación, encontrando una enorme cama matrimonial con pétalos de rosas, mientras en la mesita de noche había champan y chocolate.

Se comenzaron a besar, Logan comenzó a juguetear con su cuello, dando lamidas y pequeñas mordidas. Peter sólo podía gemir en respuesta, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, sus lenguas luchaban y Peter con sus dientes tomaba el labio inferior de Wolverine.

La temperatura en la habitación comenzó a subir, lentamente las prendas habían caído. Prácticamente estaban desnudos. Peter algo sonrojado y Logan sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su esposo.

En un acto rápido lo lanzó sobre la cama, para luego ponerse a ahorcajas sobre el menor. Peter no paraba de agarrarse firmemente de su espalda, pidiendo entre gemidos que se apurara, su miembro ya no podía soportar más presión.

Pero a Logan le gustaba verlo en aquella posición, no se pudo aguantar hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Se besaban nuevamente con pasión mientras sus caderas chocaban de forma peligrosa, cuando un estruendoso llanto los hizo separarse de golpe.

Peter con ayuda de su mutación se puso algo de ropa y en un segundo estuvo acunando a Laura, llenándola de mimos y palabras de amor. Logan llegó a los minutos, algo frustrado para de inmediato ir a preparar la leche de la pequeña, despidiéndose con un corto beso en la mejilla del platinado.

Pero Laura no tenía intención de dormirse pronto, pues luego de comer se dedico a conversar animada y juguetear con sus padres hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando al fin lograron hacerla dormir, se sentían muy cansados.

Logan intentó animar la velada nuevamente, dando un masaje en los cansados hombros de Peter mientras mordisqueaba su hombro. Pero el chiquillo se dio vuelta somnoliento, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y acurrucándose en su pecho, Wolverine comprendió la situación, Peter estaba más dormido que despierto.

Para el día siguiente, se encargaron de recorrer y tomar sol, Laura jugueteo feliz con la arena y ellos no paraban de sonreír animados. Eran más que felices, quisieran estar siempre así de unidos.

- _Wolvie esta noche si que si amor, perdón por dormirme –_ le explicó Peter apenado, ni siquiera se supo cómo se durmió, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió los rayos de sol sobre su cara y el firme pecho de su esposo bajo su mejilla. Logan le hizo un gesto restándole importancia, para chocar de forma tierna la nariz de su amado.

Esa noche decidieron dejar a Laura al cuidado de la guardería del hotel, aunque Peter acepto sólo si eran máximo dos horas. Logan sólo dio una risa ronca ante lo extremadamente cuidadoso que era su chico con la pequeña.

Iban de la mano por una solitaria playa, la temperatura estaba agradable, sólo corría una leve brisa.

- _¿Loguie y si nos extraña? Mejor vamos a buscarla –_ Logan se puso a reír divertido, para tomar con pasión la boca de su esposo. Necesitaba que éste dejara de preocuparse.

En un rápido movimiento lo puso sobre su hombro, provocando una carcajada en el platinado. Luego ágilmente se metieron al mar, disfrutando la agradable temperatura del agua.

Seguían dándose besos acalorados, sin parar de acariciarse con sus manos. Sus hombrías prontamente comenzaban a despertar, se ansiaban como nunca.

Por suerte era una playa privada, aunque a Peter tampoco le importaba mucho ser un exhibicionista, Logan le dio una nalgada juguetona ante lo pervertido que era su esposo.

Sobre la arena, Logan embestía de forma animada al más joven, quien sólo se encargada de mover con ánimo su pelvis, haciendo que las estocadas fueran aún más profundas.

Estaban por llegar al clímax, terminaron juntos ahogado un orgasmo en sus bocas. Luego respiraban agitados, sin parar de sonreír.

- _Wolvie, creo que la arena me raspó –_ le dijo Peter con un tono aniñado, provocando aún más ternura en Logan, quien no se aguanto a tomarlo una vez más en esa hermosa playa paradisiaca.

Esa noche, estaban los dos hombres con su hermosa niña en medio. No había palabras, sus manos se rozaban y se acarician de forma calmada, sin dejar de mirarse enamorados.

- _Te amo –_

 _\- Y yo mucho más –_

Con esas palabras sus corazones revolotearon una vez más. Sabían que habría problemas, pero su familia jamás se destruiría. Juntos, ellos eran invencibles.

 *** * * F I N * * ***

* * *

 **Gracias a todos quienes siguieron y comentaron esta historia.**

 **Realmente, nunca me esperé que tuviera éxito.**

 **Aún queda el epílogo.**

 **Un abrazo y ya nos leeremos nuevamente :D**

 **PS: Pueden ver más historias en mi perfil, encontraran Cherik, Wolvesilver y Nightangel en "Prisión Marvel" los espero!**


	19. Extra

Laura se encontraba corriendo por jardín, intentaba huir de su papá en una especie de entrenamiento, aunque para ambos no era más que un juego. Pues al terminar ambos se abrazaban, jugueteaban y se hacían cariño.

Logan un poco más alejado se encontraba sin camisa partiendo leña, de vez en cuando se levantaba para poder observar a los dos amores de su vida. Día a día agradecía poder haber formado esa linda familia, realmente amaba a su platinado y a su castaña.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos brazos cruzar su torso, para luego sentir unos cálidos labios sobre su hombro. En pocos segundos sus labios se habían encontrado con los de su esposo, no se resistió y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Ambos hombres parecieron huir de la realidad, mientras se besaban de una forma un tanto indecorosa.

\- _Iiiiiiiu, es asqueroso. No hagan cochinadas frente a mi o los acusaré con el Abue Erik –_ gruño Laura al lado de ellos, mientras rápidamente se colgó de las piernas de su papá. Habían pasado los años y aunque amaba a su padre, aun era un poco celosa con Peter.

Logan solo bufo, para luego levantarla con un brazo y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, acusándola de que era una niñita entrometida. La muchachita odiaba que la tratara de esa forma, rápidamente saco sus garras y comenzaron una mini pelea, que terminó con ropa desecha, ante lo cual Peter dio un grito y los regaño que no tendrían postre por ese comportamiento "tan animal".

Laura estaba próxima a cumplir los siete años, todo un acontecimiento pues comenzaría a asistir a las clases en la academia de su abuelo, donde Logan enseñaba desde hace un par de años y Peter se integraría próximamente. Aunque habían acordado que volverían cada tarde a su hogar, después de todo estaban a algunos minutos de la mansión.

Logan en su interior agradecía enormemente aquel acuerdo, porque estaba seguro que si llegara a compartir espacio con su suegro, Erik aún lo amenazaría con atravesarlo con fierros si llegaba a acostarse con su "niño". Aunque no negaba que le calentaba enormemente tomar a Peter en alguno de los escritorios, ya tenía un par de planes para llevar a cabo su deseo.

Habían decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de Laura con una barbacoa en su cabaña, ya que el bosque estaba hermoso para llevar a cabo una celebración, además muchos mutantes no se veían desde hace algún tiempo y sería la oportunidad perfecta para que volvieran a tomar contacto.

- _Peter cariño, un placer verte. Mayday está hermosa –_ saludo Quicksilver, mientras besaba la mejilla de su amigo. Si bien no se veían tan seguido, no habían perdido el contacto ya que el platinado había sido realmente de apoyo cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a su embarazo. Luego se giró y saludo de forma efusiva el esposo de su amigo, Wade, quien era un excéntrico y aniñado hombre, pero que a Peter se le hacía encantador.

- _Tan adorable como siempre Peter, ¿aún no te convences de hacer un trio con nosotros? –_ le dijo el mercenario, haciendo muecas sugestivas mientras le tomaba de los hombros. Ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposo y unos gruñidos por parte de un molesto Logan que se acaba de integrarse a la conversación.

- _Wilson quita las manos de mi esposo –_ Peter soltó una sonora carcajada por los celos de su esposo, ganándose una mirada molesta pero también un gran abrazo posesivo, para que luego Logan se llevara a su hombre lo más lejos de ahí, no lo dejaría sin supervisión cerca de Deadpool. Ambos Peters se miraron divertidos, prometiéndose conversar más tarde.

Laura estaba le estaba enseñando su nueva mascota a TJ, un hermoso cachorro Husky. La azulina solo sonreía y soltaba uno que otro comentario, seguía siendo muy tímida al igual que Kurt, pero con Laura era distinto, prácticamente era con la única niña que podía entablar una conversación.

Las niñas corrían haciendo que el cachorro las siguiera cuando una castaña de ojos marrones llegó al lugar, se mostraba curiosa y rápidamente esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Hizo que TJ se sintiera cohibida de inmediato, escondiéndose tras el cuerpo de Laura.

- _¡May viniste, súper! –_ gritó Laura, para acercarse y rodearla con sus brazos. La hija de Logan y Peter en general no era muy dada a los niños, pues en palabras de ella le parecían "sumamente idiotas". Pero sólo las hijas de Kurt y Warren, TJ, y de la Peter y Wade, May, tenían un lugar privilegiado, era a las únicas que consideraba sus amigas.

Rápidamente May logró ganarse la confianza de TJ, ya que era tan carismática como su padre Wade. A los pocos minutos las tres mocosas ya habían logrado formar una interesante amistad, ignorando al resto de los niños y jugueteando con sus mutaciones y poderes.

Los adultos sonreían, se habían armado varios grupos de conversación. Más alejados y sentados se encontraban Erik y Charles, junto a los esposos Stark-Rogers, viejos amigos que se ponían al día y disfrutaban hablar de sus nietas, estaban hechos todos unos ancianos.

Raven hizo arribo con Hank, habían llegado de unas interesantes vacaciones en Francia. La mujer no paraba de presumir un sutil pero hermoso anillo que cruzaba su dedo anular. Bestia luego de años, al fin se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio. Mystique aún lloraba de la emoción, pensaba que terminaría gorda y rodeada de gatos, y que Hank nunca se atrevería a dar el siguiente paso.

Laura y sus amigas dieron un respingo, para luego quedar mirando fijamente a una pelirroja que acababa de llegar. Era una mujer esbelta con grandes atributos, su cabello estaba largo, sedoso y brillante, sus labios eran carnosos y su ropa sólo hacía resaltar lo aún más hermosa que era.

Ella rodeaba con sus brazos a Logan, haciendo que su escote mostrara mucho más de lo decorosamente aceptable. La niña rápidamente apretó los dientes gruñendo, al ver como su papá miraba la escena algo dolido.

Rápidamente tomó a sus dos amigas de la mano y se las llevó a su casa del árbol, necesitaba actualizar a las niñas y trazar un plan de acción.

Peter sintió un toque en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con Spiderman, quien rápidamente le dedicó palabras de apoyo. Él sabía toda su historia y sabía que el platinado aún se sentía algo intimado con Jean, sabía que la mujer era mucho más hermosa que él y después de todo, no se sentía lo suficiente para un hombre como Logan.

- _Esa perra no te llega ni a los talones –_ susurró él rubio, pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su amigo. Rápidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras su esposo le hacía cariño en el cabello. Warren y Kurt seguían tan cariñosos como cuando convivían en la mansión-

\- _Eso le digo yo, pero este idiota no aprende –_ le acompañó Peter dándole ánimos.

- _Vamos cariño, desde hace años Logan es tu esposo y ahora no te puedes acobardar ante la bruja –_ terminó por decir Kurt.

- _Sólo es una perra, una zorra –_ respondió Peter haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Peter se sintió reconfortado, adoraba a sus tres mejores amigos, se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle más tarde con un par de copas.

En un santiamén Peter alejó a Jean de su esposo, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa y dándole un saludo demasiado efusivo, que por todas partes indicaba molestia. Logan intento calmar a su hombre poniendo una mano en su cadera, pero el platinado le esquivo hábilmente para luego irse del lugar sin explicaciones.

Logan se maldijo mentalmente, sabía muy bien que significaban esos gestos en su esposo y si no hacía algo rápido, terminaría durmiendo en el sillón, igual que su suegro Erik. Al parecer Charles le había enseñado muy bien a su hijo como castigar a un esposo desobediente.

En la cocina Peter se dedicó a ordenar las ensaladas, la carne asada ya estaba por estar lista. Cuando unos fuertes brazos le apretaron y a continuación un cálido beso fue depositado en su cuello.

\- _Amor, te juro que no fue mi culpa –_

- _Logie tranquilo no estoy enojado, sólo no me gusta que Jean sea tan efusiva –_

No hablaron más, solo se dieron un par de besos antes de salir al patio para seguir con la celebración.

Pero Jean no se daba por vencida, necesitaba hacer que Scott se girara a verla. Habían terminado por vigésima vez hace una semana y al parecer el hombre ahora no daría pie atrás, la pelirroja sabía que la única forma de tener a su hombre de vuelta era mediante celos. Ya no le interesaba ni una pisca el lobezno, pero al parecer cíclope sólo se ponía celoso de él. Y Jean estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a su novio, es más, lo único que quería era proponerle matrimonio, no podía creer que era la única solterona del grupo.

La pelirroja con un buen par de cervezas demás y la cabeza más que nublada, se encargó de subirse más el vestido y bajar más el escote, esperó a que Scott no le apartaba una mirada llena de lujuria y comenzó su plan, iba tranquilamente caminando, espero a que Logan estuviera cerca y apenas lo rozo hizo como que tropezaba.

El lobezno no tuvo más remedio que tomarla para que no se estampara en el suelo, sin querer su mano se quedó en uno de los glúteos de la mujer y ella al dar un respingo, hizo que sus labios se juntaran.

Se escucho como una bandeja aterrizaba en el piso, pero no se veía el portador de ésta, era más que obvio quien la había dejado caer. Logan no perdió el tiempo y empujando a Jean fue por su esposo, que quien sabía dónde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Pero lo que si llamó la atención de todos fue cuando Jean pegó un grito, al girarse todos se encontraron con la mujer sentada en el suelo llena de alguna sustancia viscosa y de mal olor. Charles no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ya que era el único que entendía que estaba pasando, rápidamente le informo a su Erik mediante telepatía que su querida nieta y sus amigas, habían bañado a la pobre Jean Grey en excrementos del pequeño cachorro.

La pelirroja estaba avergonzada, no entendía que había pasado en los últimos segundos y lo peor es que Scott ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarla, se sentía como una estúpida e inmadura, realmente quería desaparecer.

Pero lo que no espero es que el platinado se hiciera presente, la ayudo a levantarse y se la llevó a la cabaña, para ofrecerle un baño y una muda de ropa. Scott se hizo a los pocos minutos presentes, ofreciéndose a cuidar a su exnovia, tenía un buen par de cosas que hablar con esa mujer caprichosa que tanto amaba.

El resto de la tarde, la fiesta continuó animada. Cantaron a la castaña y ella abrió su montón de regalos, sólo haciendo muecas cuando vio aquellos horrendos vestidos floreados cortesía de Jean Grey. Cuando ya se fueron todos y sólo quedaron los tres habitantes de la cabaña, la familia Howlett necesitaba una conversación.

\- _Laura Elizabeth quiero que me expliques porque humillaste a Jean, ahora –_ gruño un Logan molesto. En realidad, no estaba enojado con su mocosa, pero no podía permitir que tuviera ese tipo de comportamiento, aunque sea por proteger a Peter.

- _Porque esa perra estaba haciendo enojar a papi y se lo merece por zorra –_ Peter abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, él mismo había usado esas palabras para referirse a Jean cuando conversó con sus amigos, de seguro su hija lo había escuchado. Dios, Charles lo mataría si se entera que anda hablando así de la gente.

- _Esa boca señorita, estás castigada. A tu habitación, ¡ahora! –_ de inmediato a Laura se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, no era normal que Logan la regañara. Quien siempre tenía ese papel era Peter, y aún así, el muchacho era muy tierno para hacerlo, jamás le gritaría. Quicksilver se sentía culpable, además era el cumpleaños de su niña, no dejaría que Logan se lo arruinara.

- _Oh no Logan, sabes muy bien que Jean se estaba comportando como una puta –_ sólo uso esa palabra para desviar el enojo de Logan. Pero notó que su plan estaba fallando al ver como el hombre sólo apretaba los puños y Laura por su parte abrió aun más los ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a que Peter reaccionara así.

 _-_ _No hables así de Jean –_

 _-_ _Muy bien, vete con Jean. Quizás ella te merece más que yo –_ agacho la mirada – _¡Laura posición! –_ la niña ya sabía que significaba esa clave, así que rápidamente adopto la posición enseñaba para viajar con ayuda de la mutación de su papá.

En un ágil movimiento y usando su mutación, Peter tomo a Laura apegándola a su cuerpo y sujetando su nuca, en un par de segundos los dos grandes amores de Logan habían desaparecido, quedando absolutamente solo en medio de la cabaña.

En unos minutos estuvieron en una ciudad cercana, específicamente en una feria que se había instalado hace un par de días. Peter dejo a su hija en el suelo, Laura aún algo mareada intento reincorporarse.

- _¿Papi estás molesto? Hice que Padre se enojara –_ dijo la niña apenada, mientras agachaba la mirada – _Se que no estuvo bien lo de Jean, pero es que papi, ella te hace poner triste –_

Peter se agacho y abrazo a su hija, recordando brevemente cuando la pequeña estaba en su barriga y él sufría en soledad, solo siendo fuerte por ella – _No cariño, no estoy enojado. Pero no quiero que vuelvas hablar así de tu tía Jean, ni de nadie. Mañana iremos a pedirle una disculpa y a agradecerle los hermosos vestidos que te obsequio –_ la pequeña sólo respondió con un mohín, arrugando la frente igual que Logan – _Y al gruñón de tú padre se le pasará el enojo en un santiamén. En realidad, sólo quise huir de ordenar, viste como esa tropa de mutantes dejo nuestra casa –_ al finalizar hizo un gesto de fingido desagrado, provocando una pequeña risa en su hija – _Vamos amor, terminemos tu cumpleaños recorriendo el lugar, luego volveremos a casa y tu otro papi la tendrá reluciente. –_

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, por un pequeño momento Peter sintió algo de miedo, pero dio un sobresalto cuando la luz de una pequeña lamparilla fue encendida. Logan se le quedo mirando y él con gestos le indicó a Laura quien se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho tal como lo hacía desde pequeña.

La fue a dejar a su habitación, la arropó y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches. A paso firme fue hasta su esposo, quizás se había pasado esa tarde y le llegaría una reprimenda, trago duro y se dispuso a enfrentar a Logan.

- _Peter Django ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –_ Quicksilver no alcanzo a responder cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon, sintió como una frondosa barba raspaba su cuello al ser besado con devoción, de seguro le quedarían algunas marcas por el roce – _cuando te fuiste con Laura y me dijiste esas palabras, se me rompió el corazón. Cariño nunca vuelvas a irte, pensé que me abandonarías por ser un idiota –_ Peter quedó atónito al sentir algo húmedo sobre su cuello, rápidamente tomó con sus manos la cara de Logan y le miró fijamente, notando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- _Esposo mío, ya no concibo una vida sin ti. Te amo –_

 _\- Y yo te amo mucho más –_

Finalizaron la declaración besándose con mayor intensidad, en pocos minutos Peter se le había colgado al cuello y cruzado sus piernas sobre las caderas de Logan. Wolverine entre gruñidos se lo llevó a la habitación que compartían, lo depositó sobre la cama y entre besos, las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer.

- _Logie en realidad solo me fui porque no quería limpiar la casa y como pude ver, mi plan resultó a la perfección –_

- _Oh eres un gatito tramposo –_ con cuidado tomo entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Peter, apretando hasta que su esposo dio un gritito ahogado, de inmediato se apoderó de su boca, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo.

Las caricias siguieron y no terminaron hasta que ambos se encontraban sudorosos y sonrojados, había sido un excelente sexo de reconciliación. Peter se acomodó en el pecho de su esposo y entre caricias en su cabello, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Logan despertó cuando sintió ruidos en el baño, al notar que su esposo no estaba compartiendo lecho con él, rápidamente corrió a ver que sucedía.

Se puso tras su espalda y le tomó con cuidados sus cabellos para que no se manchara, el platinado vaciaba su estomago sin dejar de gritar improperios entre medio.

Desde hace algunos días se sentía extraño, estaba cansado todo el tiempo y las nauseas lo atacaban por la mañana, pero era la primera vez que terminaba vomitando producto del malestar.

\- _Amor, ¿no será lo que estoy pensando?_ –

\- _Ni lo sueñes animal, de seguro fue la ensalada de Raven que me cayó mal –_

 _ **Ahora sí, es el fin.**_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron esta historia desde el comienzo, a quienes se sumaron en el camino y a quienes leerán próximamente.**

 **En algún momento la editaré, corrigiendo ortografía y un par de fallas que se me han pasado.**

 **Agradezco enormemente cada cada comentario y favorito. Es la historia con más capítulos que he escrito y la verdad, me siento conforme con como a quedado, espero que para ustedes haya sido un agrado leer.**

 **Como siempre, las/los espero en mis otras historias. No puedo abandonar el wolvesilver, así que ya me encuentro escribiendo de esta adorable pareja en "Prisión Marvel" y "de bailes y rencores".**

 **Un abrazo enorme, que tengan hermosos días.**


End file.
